Chaotic Guardians
by SpikedTankedmaster300
Summary: Join in the adventures of John Majors MajorToms older brother. And join in the newest tribe he made called the Guardians. Basically the summary is inside the story. Leave reviews
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there it's spike here coming at you with a Chaotic story that has the Kamen riders, Sentai and Ultramen plus the Kaiju and etc. in it. It has a OC character that is Tom's older brother and he uses these guys plus the guys these guys fight. His name is John Majors and here's how this goes. He uses creatures from all tribes even the M'arrillians Also this will have creatures from digimon, yugioh, and a whole lot of others. Enjoy dudes. By the way this is my version I'm just like resetting it.**

 **Welcome to Chaotic**

 **In a mysterious place**

We are in a forest and it's beautiful and majestic. We see the sun shining through the trees and vines are all over the trees. And vines and bushes with little purple fruit things all over them. Everything in harmony.

Until there's a great big boom! Then we see a creature covered in what looks like armor that has red yellow and black on it. ( I suck on descriptions so sue me. Look up overlord baron)

It's running through the forest and it dodges a fireball that lands where it was as it jumps and swings from branch to another branch until whatever is attacking it throws another fireball and hits the branch it was trying to reach for and it falls and hits the ground.

Then the creature looks back and sees its attacker. A demon-like monster with metal like legs and yellow skin. It has razor sharp claws and a red piece of armor behind its wrists that look like an extra claw. It has elf-like ears and sharp teeth with green eyes and a red helmet. ( I suck at descriptions look up Barath Beyond.)

Then the attacker starts laughing as it makes fireballs in its hands.

" Well John it looks like your goose is cooked" it said with an Australian accent.

The other creature now identified as John looks back and glares at him and his eyes glow with rage.

" That's what you think Klay" John replied back as he grabs his sword or spear ( What would you call the weapon overlord baron uses? A spear or a sword because to me it looks like both)

" That's what I know loser. Welcome to Chaotic." said Klay.

" **Flame orb"** Klay said as he shot the two fireballs at John.

John rolled out of the way and flipped himself up.

" You're not getting away that easy. **Lavalanche"** said Klay.

Then a blast of lava comes out of his hands and straight at John who looks at it in fear.

 **Time Freeze Spiderman style**

" Whoa now time out" said John.

" I bet all of you are wondering what the heck is going on here right" asked Johns voice.

" I'm kinda wondering that myself" he said.

" Well to understand that I'll have to tell you how all this weirdness began" he said as the scene changed to a high school.

 **Time rewind.**

We see a high school with people walking around with objects that look something like oversized Ipods. These are called scanners.

Then we look inside the school and see the cafeteria and a lot of people standing around a table and see two people sitting in front of each other with computers in between them. One looks like your average high school jock. He's big and has blonde hair and he's tall and he's wearing a orange-shirt with blue lines. This is Tank but on Chaotic he's called Agro999. The guy in front of him is me." said John.

He has black hair and has a hoodie with the Chaotic logo on the front and has the tribe logo on the back and it's black. He's 5'8 and he has a red undershirt and it shows his 6 pack. He has silver pants and red shoes oh and he's 18.

" Hi my name's John Majors and the shorter look-alike with the blue jeans and grey shirt with the circle thing on it. That's my 16 year old brother Tom. Online they call me MajorGuardian57 and they call him MajorTom. And the three beauties beside him are my girlfriends. Yeah that's right suckers I got three girlfriends. The one on the left with the black short shirt and long-sleeved white under-shirt with red pants and the belt is Sarah aka Chaotikween. The girls with the pony-tails are the twin Krystella and Jycella. Krystella has brown hair with some of it going over an eye. She has a maroon shirt and blue jeans with a gold belt thing around it her code name is UnderlordMistress81. While the blonde twin Jycella aka Loveprincess. Her outfit is kinda like Krystella's but her shirt is pink with a silver necklace. She has purple pants with a belt-like thing that's silver." he said.

I met Sarah one day during school after her boyfriend dumped her for a prettier girl. I know what a jerk. I helped her back on her feet and we've dated ever since. Then I met Krystella and Jycella. These two were complete opposites. Krystella had a mean attitude while Jycella wanted to help people. I stepped in and got them to stop feuding with each other but over time I grew to love them. The same with Sarah. I told her about this and her reply was why not just share with them. And so that's how I got 3 girlfriends. But now back to what I'm doing" said John.

" Right now I'm playing an awesome game called Chaotic. It first started as a card game until they made it online. I heard from my brother that if you win enough matches online you'll get a code on your scanner that sends you to Chaotic. Now normal people would think that's just crazy but my brother doesn't lie to me. I trust him with everything. In a way I've almost been like a father to Tom. You see I was 8 at the time and Tom was 6 when our father, a policeman, died saving people from a crook. I grew up without a father until Mom met a nice man named Jeremy. He was awesome and he worked for the Chaotic card company and they said that there was a contest where if someone sent in their own ideas for chaotic cards they'd turn them into actual cards to use with the game and I won. I submitted my cards and there was a lot. The company turned them into 2 new tribes the M'arrillians and the Guardians. And I use all the tribes even the ones I made. And since our new stepdad works for the Chaotic card company me and Tom get the newest cards before they go out to the stores." he said.

" Now enough about my past let's get to the now." he said.

" This guy Tank challenged me to a 8 on 8 match and he was losing badly. You see I've hardly ever lost a match nowadays. In the beginning I had a shaky start but now I'm unbeatable" he said.

" On my side of the board I have Gomora, Predator ( Wolf type), The xenomorph queen, Ultraman Gaia, Overlord Baron, Godzilla (2014 form), Mega Elementor, and Kamen rider Decade. These guys were part of my Guardians tribe I submitted. I called them the guardians because I got the idea from my father who was a protector and decided to call them that because its their job to protect and defend." he said.

" All Mr. Tank has is Tangath Toborn left." he said as he looked up at Tank with a smirk as he sees Tanks frustrated face.

" Okay Tank get ready to say goodbye to Tangath." he said out loud.

Then I went to the attack card column on the screen and pulled out a Photon stream attack for Gaia.

" Boo-yah! Bye-Bye Tangath!" John said as Tangath was destroyed and everyone cheered.

" Oh come on!" shouted Tank before I smiled before I walked over to Tank and threw out my hand towards him.

" Good game Tank. But next time try to add some defence to your team and not just offense." John said as Tank shook his hand before getting a confused face.

" What do you mean? Isn't the only way to win chaotic offense" said Tank before John shook his head.

" Dude if you put up a good enough defense you probably would've put up a better fight." John said before he saw Tanks still confused face.

" Look you did a great job equipping Tangath with the Sword of Kayat. But for the others you should've given Stalluk a Liquidizer to give him water attacks and a Crawsectus a ring of Na'arin to boost him up" John said as he typed up on Tanks computer and showed him.

" Look what I'm saying is this. Think of Chaotic like football you need to plan out the attack and put on a good defense and not just offense. You do this and the opponent won't know what hit them" said John as Tank understood and thanked John before leaving with his friends.

" Hey bro" said Tom as he and Sarah, Krystella and Jycella walked over to him.

" Hey little man. Hey ladies" John said as he gave Tom a playful noogie and kissed the three girls.

" That was amazing John." said Sarah.

" Yeah you creamed him" said Krystella.

" I like that you helped Tank with his strategy." said Jycella with a smile.

While they were giving him praise they heard a dinging sound on his computer and something popped up saying Chaotic mail.

He clicked on it and it showed a code.

" Bro do you know what this means" said Tom.

" Hmm I won the lottery" joked John and the girls laughed.

" No it means that you have a code to go to Chaotic" said Tom with excitement in his voice.

" Hmm really" said John as he got up and put his stuff up and the group started walking.

" Yes really! You have to put it on right now on your scanner" said Tom as he walked backwards in front of them.

" Little bro I think you should turn around before you" was all John got out as he heard Tom fall down onto his butt.

" Fall" he finished before he reached down and helped him back up.

" Look bro I'll put the code on after I finish my homework today alright" he said.

 **Later that day**

We see John in his outfit on his computer finishing his homework when he hears his scanner pinging.

He presses a button and sees his girlfriends and Tom on it.

" You still haven't put the code on your scanner have you" asked Tom.

" Look bro I just finished my homework." said John.

" But babe if you don't put the code in your scanner by the end of the day it won't work" said Krystella as Sarah and Jycella agreed with her.

" Alright, Alright girls I'll put it on now." John said as he grabbed his white scanner. Each scanner was the color of the tribe the use likes and uses more often. Tom and Jycella had blue for overworlders and Krystella had red for underwolders and Sarah had brown Danians. His scanner was white because he uses all tribes.

" Okay I put it in and it looks like it broke it" John said as he didn't hear anything from them and looks at it.

" What the" he said as a light flashed and he finds himself in a place that had robots flying around with people in seats and they had screens showing battles all over.

"This is incredible" John said.

Then a robot came up to him.

" Finally someone who says something different than the other people usually say" it said as it floated away.

" Your welcome?" he said unsure of what to say after that.

" Pretty impressive isn't it" said Tom as he and the girls walked over.

" Yeah it is" said John as he walked over to them.

" This is awesome. So what you said about Chaotic was true after all." said John before Tom gave him a look.

" What did you think I was lying" asked Tom.

" Nope. I knew you were telling the truth cause I know you don't lie" said John.

" Come on babe we need to get you to your first match or you forfeit." said Sarah before he notices Krystella get a angry look on her face.

" Hey honey what wrong with you" said John.

" Your fighting Klay" she said before he got a angry on his face.

" You mean the same Klay that almost killed you and Tom" said John as she nodded.

" I'll show him no mercy" said John with a angry look on his face.

Then the girls show him to the Crellan drome for his first match.

" This is the Crellan drome there are 7 other dromes just like online and each is run by a code master" said Sarah.

" Pretty cool huh? I'll tell you more honey after you win your first match" said Jycella.

" But I don't have any of my cards" said John.

" Trust me you won't need them" said Tom.

" So we'll play online" asked John.

" Not exactly" said Tom then the girls gave him a kiss for good luck then Tom pushes him in.

" Hey!" said John as he was pushed in.

Then he finds himself inside with a light on him.

" Hello?" he asked to see if someone would answer.

Then he hears an alarm blare and the place lights up and a spinning figure appeared ( What would you describe that thing in the dromes?)

 **"** Welcome MajorGuardian57 please dock your scanner so we may begin." said a voice.

" Okay" he said as he did what he was told.

" You have been challenged by Klayotic to a 1 on 1 match here in the Crellan drome" said the voice.

Klay walks in with his smirk on his face. John looks at him with a glare.

" So what tribe do you use" asked Klay.

" Little bit of this and that" he replied smartly.

" That's good babe you don't let your opponent know what cards you use" said Sarah's voice as he looks around.

" Down here on the scanner" said Tom's voice.

He looks down and sees his brother and his girlfriends on his scanner.

" So what am I supposed to do" asked John.

" You see the large stack of cards in front of you. That's your creatures you have to pick one" said Krystella.

" Okay and I'm guessing the others are my mugics and battlegear and locations?" asked John as they nodded.

" Your catching on quick bro and remember Klay likes Underworlders so that means he's going to hit you with fire attacks." said Tom.

" Okay little bro can you please stop talking? I need to focus" said John as he did and he started to think of his strategy.

" Okay like bro said he likes fire attacks so I should go with someone who can really take punishment, a lot of it. Like Overlord Baron and one of the guardians abilities is that they can have more than one battlegear." he said in his head

" For battle gear I'll give him his sengoku and genesis driver and his sword." he said as he put the battlegears on Baron.

" If I remember correctly I have to have 10 locations. I'll put in locations that boost Baron and his attacks like the Helheim Forest. Lucky me that the Guardians can use all elemental attacks" he said.

" For mugic I'll use something like The song of duplication. Also lucky that the Guardians can cast mugic from any tribe." said John.

" Well loser I'm waiting" said Klay.

" We'll see who's the real loser Klay. I'm gonna make you pay for almost killing Krystella" said John.

" Oh please she survived that cave in at those mines." said Klay.

" She would've made it out if it wasn't for you leaving her behind like that." said John.

" Whatever" said Klay.

" So now what" asked John.

" MajorGuardian57 press your scanner to lock your deck." said the voice. ( I forget who is that voice in the dromes)

John did as he was told and he heard a horn blare and his deck and Klays was shown.

" What the heck is that" asked Klay about Johns creature.

" He's called Baron and he's a member of the guardian tribe" said John.

" Whatever I've never heard of him but Barath Beyond will crush him" said Klay.

" Not likely. So now what do we do" said John.

" Since this is your first battle here in Chaotic you will attack. Place your hand on the location randomizer and spin it so we can choose the location of the battle" said the voice.

" Okay" he said as he spun it before it landed on the Helheim forest.

" The location Helheim Forest." said the voice.

" Yes! so now what" said John.

" Place your hand on your Baron card" said the voice.

He did as he was told and code started flying around him turning him into Baron freaking him out a little. Making Klay laugh a little.

" Hmph Newbie" said Klay as he placed his hand on his Barath Beyond card and started turning into Barath.

As John finished turning into Baron he looked at himself and gave a little scream.

" Ha looks like this match will be over before it starts" said Klay as he got himself ready.

" This ... is ... AWESOME!" shouted John as he looked himself.

" I can't believe I've become Baron. By seeing us like this I imagine we do the fighting" said John as Klay nodded.

" Overlord Baron vs Barath Beyond in the Helheim Forest let the battle begin" said the voice as the object started spinning and flashed a light.

Then John finds himself in the Helheim Forest.

" I can't believe that I'm in the Helheim Forest. This is a dream come true" he said before he tripped and fell into a mud puddle.

" Well that was embarrassing. I hope nobody saw that" he said as he looked around.

 **Back in Chaotic**

We see Tom sitting with his friends Kaz Peyton and Sarah along with Krystella and Jycella.

" Oh brother" said Tom as he and the girls groaned seeing John like that.

" Hey don't worry majorT I think he'll put off a win" said Peyton. Peyton has brown shaggy hair and green eyes. He wears a yellow T-shirt underneath a green and gray jacket. And he's big.

" Yeah this kinda reminds me of your first match" said Kaz. He has spikey red hair and brown eyes with round pink-tinted glasses. He always wears a green shirt with a yellow waistcoat.

" Yeah I was hoping it wasn't going to be like that" said Tom.

" Wait he's activating his battlegear" said Sarah as they all turned their heads back to the match.

 **Back to the Match**

" So if I want to activate my gear all I have to do is think it. Cool" said John.

 **Time Freeze back to the beginning**

" And eventually that's how I found myself right here. " said John

 **Time Unfreeze**

" Woah" said John/Baron as he dodged the attack.

" You can't dodge forever." said Klay/Barath.

" Here let me give you a hand or two." said Klay/Barath as he made his hands grow and grabbed John/Baron. (What is that attack? Coil Crush)

John was groaning as he was getting crushed by the hands.

 **In Chaotic**

" Come on bro fight." said Tom.

" Stop trying to fight like yourself and fight like Baron" said Sarah as the other girls agreed.

" What is he doing" asked Kaz.

" He knows how to fight but why won't he fight back" asked Peyton. Tom puts on a thinking face.

" Wait maybe he has a plan" said Tom.

 **To the Match.**

" I've got to get out of this guys grip" thought John.

Then John/Baron closed his eyes and began to think.

" HaHA finally accepting your beaten aren't you" said Klay/Barath.

Then John/Baron started becoming mist and he flew out of Barath's hands.

" What the" said Klay/Barath.

Then John/Barath turned back to normal before he started running again.

" Oh come on will you stop running! This is getting annoying" said Klay/Barath before he chased after him.

" Come on just a little closer. I know I'm close to it because Baron knows" thought John eventually they find themselves at a lake with some waterfalls.

" Yes I found it. The overlords water sanctuary" thought John before he went towards it and waited for Barath/Klay.

Eventually Barath/Klay caught up to him.

" So finally decided to fight have you" said Klay/Barath.

John's response was just to raise his sword and equip his Sengoku driver.

" What a creature can only hold one piece of battlegear how do you have two" asked Klay/Barath shocked.

" That's one of the guardians many special abilities. They can hold multiple pieces of gear along with using mugic from any tribe and using all element attacks. And I have three gears." said John/Baron shocking Barath again.

" Whatever they won't save you from this. **Torrent of Flame!"** shouted Klay before he sees nothing happen. He tries again and again but nothing.

" Hey what's wrong with my fire attacks" asked Klay/Barath.

" That's a effect of where we are. The overlords water sanctuary it stops all other creatures except overlords from using fire attacks. Guess it wasn't smart of you to let me lead you here huh" said John/Baron shocking klay that he was tricked by a newbie.

" Uh oh" was all Klay/Barath said as he looked up at John/Baron.

" Uh oh indeed. **Vine snare!"** said John/Baron as vines shot out of his fingers and they wrapped around Barath and threw him into the water to have him distracted.

" Okay time to give him double trouble. **Song of Duplication"** said John as he activated the Danian mugic and a tune was heard before a flash came down on him and it made a double. Then the double equipped himself with the genesis driver.

" Okay I've always wanted to do this." said John/Baron as he pulled out the banana lockseed and the double pulled out the lemon energy lockseed.

"Henshin" they said as they clicked their lockseeds.

 **Banana! Lemon Energy!**

Then a banana shape and a Lemon object came overtop of them as they transported itself there. Barath/Klay looked at them with shock and surprise as he freed himself from the vines.

 **Back in Chaotic.**

We see a crowd forming watching John's match. They looked in with amazement as John was about to turn himself into a Kamen rider.

" Is he actually going to do it" said Tom as he and the girls and the others look at the battle.

" Do what" asked Peyton.

" Yeah what" said Kaz.

" Those belts allow the equipped wielder to become a Kamen rider. And those guys are strong" Said Tom.

" I was wondering why he didn't have a Kamen rider as his creature" said Sarah as the girls agreed.

" Wait quiet guys he's about to change" said Tom.

 **Back in the match.**

Then John/Baron and his duplicate put them into the belts they wore.

 **Lock on!**

 _ **Insert Baron sengoku loop and genesis driver loop.**_

" What the" said Klay/Barath.

Then John/Baron slashes the knife on his Sengoku and the duplicate pulls the handle.

 **Come on! Banana arms! Knight of Spear!~**

 _ **Soda! Lemon Energy Arms: Fight, Power! Fight, Power! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fi-Fi-Fi-Fi-Fight!**_

As the belts made those sounds the objects landed on them and put them in Baron's suits and they unfolded after they put themselves on their heads. Also turning themselves into Kamen rider Baron Banana arms and Lemon energy arms.

" What the? Banana?" said Klay/Barath.

" It's Baron. Kamen rider Baron" said John/Baron1

" We shall show you true power" said Baron2.

 **Back in Chaotic**

The crowd was freaking out seeing John turn into a Kamen rider.

" Is that what you dudes were talking about" said Peyton as Tom and the girls nodded.

" Awesome" said Kaz.

" Klay's in trouble now" said Tom as the girls agreed.

" Take him down babe" said Krystella as the other 2 joined in.

 **In the Match.**

" Just because you put on some fancy suits doesn't mean you'll win" said Klay/Barath as he got out of the Sanctuary.

" Good I was going to throw you out of the sanctuary myself" said Baron1.

" But now prepare to be code for what you did" said Baron2.

Then the two Barons charged at Barath who shot Flame orb attacks which didn't harm the two as they continued to charge him.

Then Baron one took his Banaspear and started slashing Barath with attacks until he knocked him back towards Baron2.

Then that Baron took the Sonic Arrow and started slashing him until he knocked him back with a arrow blast.

Barath got sent into a tree as he slides down on it.

" Look if this is still about Krystella" was all Klay/Barath got out before they pointed their weapons at him.

" This has got all to do with Krystella" said Baron1 pointing the Banaspear.

" You don't get to say her name you pathetic worm" said Baron2 pulling the sonic arrow back.

" I don't understand she survived the cave in at Opto's mugic mines. Why are you so mad at me" said Klay/Barath.

" Because you left her behind there and she was caught in the cave in" said Baron1.

" You left her to die and she would've if not thanks to Tom and his friends along with Takinom" said Baron2.

" Now let's finish this" they said standing up.

" **Paral-Eyes!"** said Baron1 as he stunned Barath.

Then he slashes his Sengoku belt three times.

 **Come on! Banana Sparking!**

Then he stabs the Banaspear to the ground and banana objects rise bellow Barath and sending him into the sky.

Then Baron2 takes the Lemon energy lockseed and puts it on the Sonic Arrow.

 **Lock on!**

Then we hear a sounds as he starts pulling back on the Sonic Arrow and he aims at Barath before he releases.

 **Lemon Energy!**

Then a arrow of energy strikes Barath and he explodes into code.

Then they find themselves back in the drome.

Klay is himself while John starts turning back into himself.

" Winner MajorGuardian" said the voice in the drome.

" Whatever you just got lucky punk" said Klay.

" Luck had nothing to do with it." said John.

" Well whatever you just made yourself an enemy" said Klay.

" Wouldn't have it any other way. And you'd better watch your back" said John.

Then the two left.

Then we see John looking around for his friends before he's knocked over by his girlfriends.

" You were amazing babe" said Sarah.

" Yeah you had him beat the minute you started" said Jycella.

" Yeah you totally crushed him" said Krystella.

" Well he hurt you. Nobody hurts my loved ones and gets away with it." said John as he kissed her.

" Hey come on bro let me introduce you to my friends" said Tom as he came over.

Then they walked over to his friends who were sitting at a table which they all sat down.

" Hey guys this is my big brother John. John this is Kaz and Peyton." said Tom as he was introducing his brother.

" Dude you are one awesome player. How did you get so good in there you just started" said Peyton.

" Well all my life I've dealt with the unexpected and I've trained myself down to my very soul to be ready for it. Also my brother told me all about becoming a creature" said John as they laughed.

" And what was with that creature? I've never heard of Overlord Baron and the Guardian tribe before" said Kaz.

" Well you guys hear of that guy who submitted card for that competition a while back and the winner got his creatures and stuff turned into Chaotic cards" said John as the two nodded.

" Well that was me. I've been using them forever. I also use creatures from all the tribes even the M'arillians" said John.

" Yeah for some reason those M'arillian dudes just became chill and wanted peace with the other tribes. They used to just put the other tribe guys under their control" said Peyton.

" Yep that's probably the Guardians doing that. I made that tribe to be the ultimate defenders and they can make peace with anyone and make them change their ways" said John.

" Why call them the guardians anyway" asked Kaz as Tom and John look down for a second which the girls notice and comfort him a little.

" Our father. Our birthfather he was a policeman and he inspired me to make the guardians. He died because of some crook with a gun. Now we have Jeremy who's a great guy and he works for the Chaotic card company and we get the newest and best cards before they hit the stores because of him" said John as they look down hearing that.

" One I'm sorry for your loss and two you guys are lucky because of that" said Kaz.

" Well now let's eat I'm starving" said John as they got a pizza.

John raises his slice like he's having a toast.

" To Chaotic" he said.

" To Chaotic" the others said as they brought their slice together and began to eat.

 **Meanwhile in Perim**

We see ultraman king Kamen rider ichigo and Akared standing in a temple around a round table looking at each other.

" Have you felt it my friends" asked King.

" Yes my friend he has come to the world of Chaotic" said Ichigo.

" The great creator has come and thanks to his ways. The guardians now have the M"arrillians as allies and now they have their own homes." Said Abared.

" Yes now they won't have to control others to turn Perim into their own world" said King.

" But back to the news of the great creator we must tell the others so they can go around Perim to see when he will show" said Abared.

" Yes we must thank him for giving us life and our great mission to protect Perim" said King

Then the three figures look above them and see a picture showing all the Guardians standing around a human that looks exactly like John.

 **What does this mean for John? Who will he meet next? Who will he face next?**

 **Tune in next time on chaotic guardian to find out dudes spike out! Hey Austin I'm ready for your Pokémon story so hurry up and help me if you want me to make it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there all it's spike back at you for chapter 2 of chaotic here on this chapter we will have the Overworlorder Herculeon fight against John. In it I will have John going to Perim for the first time with the gang. In it he will meet the Guardians and get some new scans. Enjoy amigos and a quick shout out to Nicochan11 for helping me. Probably couldn't have done it without you buddy! Keep up the good work dude. ;) PS I've decided to do something cool and make John a mutant. What he imagines becomes reality.**

Well to say life just got turned to a whole other level of awesome is an understatement to me guys. I just learned Chaotic was real and I won my very first match against the jerk who almost killed my girlfriend Krystella. Klay oh I swear one of these days I'm going to make him seriously pay. I've been here for a week.

You're all wondering what's happening now?

Well right now I'm getting ready for my first trip to Perim with my girls Sarah, Krystella and Jycella and my brother Tom with his friends Payton and Kaz.

 **Right now at the moment**

We see John sitting at a table in the Port-court with his girls Sarah Krystella and Jycella sitting on a side table ( You know those tables with the seats you sit in when they are in a corner where they go along in the corner) waiting for Tom Payton and Kaz. But to keep time going they were sitting there making out with each other until Tom Payton and Kaz finally showed up.

" Really dude I still can't believe that you have 3 girls you are the man my brother" said Payton as John and the girls stop making out.

" Well believe it and trust me this isn't the worse thing I've caught them doing" said Tom as he shivered remembering the time he walked in as they were "going at it". (10 bucks to the brothers who know what I'm talking about)

" Well that was our fault for not locking the door." said Sarah as Krystella and Jycella agree.

" Still not going to deny it. But it was fun" said John as the girls blush and laugh.

" You mean you've done it" asked Kaz as he makes the gesture.

" Yep and it was fun" said John as he puts his arms around the girls.

" I thought it was more fun for us you stamina freak" said Krystella as Tom starts to blush from embarrassment hearing this.

" Oh would you stop talking about it" said Tom as he shook his head.

" Alright little brother. So you guys what should we do today" asked John.

" I think we should go to Perim" said Tom.

" Really but I've never been to Perim before guys" said John as he sat up.

" Well it's real easy dude." said Payton as everyone made there way to the transporters

" Look dude it goes like this." said Payton as he stands on a transporter.

" You pick your location from your scanner and it takes you there" explained Payton.

" Why don't we all go to Lake Ken-I-Po and see if we can find Mezzmarr and scan him" suggested Tom.

Then the group all got onto separate transporter pads but when John was picking his location he sneezed.

" Bless you" said Jycella and John gave a thank you.

Unknown to John instead of Lake Ken-I-Po as the location he wanted to go. His location thing was set for the Helheim forest.

" Okay guys ready" asked Tom.

" Ready" said everyone.

" Okay on the count of 3. 1! 2! 3!" said Tom as everyone then ported to their location.

Now let's see how John will react to finding himself in the different location than where he wanted to go.

Don't worry guys he gave them extra Helheim forest scans 2 days ago.

But let's see how John is.

 **The Helheim forest.**

We see John appear in the middle of the forest standing alone.

" Uh oh" he said realizing his mistake.

" Well since I'm here I might as well get a scan of a Guardian creature" he said as he starts to walk around.

Unknown to him that he was being watched when we see 2 glowing yellow eyes watching him from the trees.

Then we see him in infrared vision as we hear him say " Why do I feel like I'm being watched" John asked.

Then we hear a recording that sounds like Ultraman kings voice saying " Keep an eye out for the creator and when he comes bring him to me" said the recording as we soon hear clicking sounds as the eyes start moving to another tree.

 **Meanwhile back at Lake Ken-I-Po**

We see the gang looking for John thinking he was sent far away from them.

" We've searched all over this place. Where is he" asked Sarah concerned for her boyfriend.

" Hey dudes I don't think he ported to Lake Ken-I-Po" said Payton

" He's right remember when he sneezed. He must've changed the location to a different one" said Krystella.

" Yeah but then that means he could be anywhere in Perim" said Jycella.

" Why don't we go see Najarin and see if he can find John" asked Kaz.

" Your right let's go guys" said Tom as they ran over to Najarin's castle.

 **Back at the Helheim forest**

We see John still looking for a creature and he sees that he doesn't know where he's going.

" Man where are all the creatures? You'd think a forest would have a lot of them" said John as he sat down on a log.

" Glad I brought snacks and drinks to help me" said John as he grabs a chocolate bar.

He opens it up and takes a bite of it.

Then he begins to feel the ground shaking.

" Oh great now what" said John as he looks around to find the source of the shaking.

The shaking starts getting worse and he begins to think it's coming from underneath him and he moves out of the way.

Just as soon as he moves a creature that looks like a werewolf on steroids comes out of it with a roar. Picture Nobel from Transformers Beast Machines but only more buff

" I can't believe it. It's shifter, the one guardian creature that can shapeshift into any other creature. He's the only Guardian I don't have. Glad I got the upgraded scanner that can take more than one scan of stuff." whispered John as he sees Shifter shaking the dirt off of him and he starts sniffing around until he sees John with the chocolate bar.

" Hmm Chocolate. " said Shifter as he walks over on all fours to sniff it.

" Hey do you want it" asked John as Shifter nods and John throws it into his mouth.

" Who are you human?" asked Shifter.

" My name is John Majors" and as soon as John said that Shifter walked back in shock.

" You mean you're the great creator" said Shifter as he points a clawed finger at John who looks around in confusion.

" Are you talking to me? Who's the great creator" said John.

" Well to learn this you'd better come with us" said Shifter as he walks over to John.

" Us?" said John.

Then he hears a thump behind him and 15 feet away we see a Predator ( Dark predator from AVP3 the video game) turning visible and he walks over.

" Yes us" said the predator.

" You're Dark aren't you?" asked John as he gets a nod.

" So you're the one who's been following me?" asked John getting another nod.

" Well let's go" said Shifter as he puts John on his back and runs off with Dark keeping up with him.

" Hey Dark can you answer a question for me" said John as Dark gave him a Yes in reply.

" Where are all the creatures? I thought the Helheim forest would be thriving with creatures." said John.

" It's time for the great gathering, it's a time where all the guardians come together" said Dark as he leaps over a big log.

" I wonder what the others are doing" said John as Shifter keeps on running through the forest.

 **At Najarin's castle**

We see Tom and the others running up the hill and to the front of Najarin's castle and stop to catch their breath.

" I swear dudes that hill keeps getting bigger and bigger every time we come up it" said Payton.

" Yeah Payton but we have to see if Najarin can find John for us" said Tom.

" How do we even know he even ported with us" said Kaz.

" Because I was the last one to port and I saw him port with us" said Jycella.

" How's about less talk more finding Najarin" said Krystella.

Then the group walks up to the castle doors and Tom knocks on it.

Then we see Katarin opening the door for the group and she looks at them.

" Tom Najarin was expecting you. Please come in" she said as the group went inside.

Then the group walks behind Katarin as she leads them to Najarin.

As the group walks they finally see Najarin looking out to Lake Ken-I-Po.

" Tom and friends I was expecting your arrival and I sense you need help with a problem?" said Najarin knowing that they needed help.

" Yes Najarin it's my older brother John we were showing how to port to a location but he went to another location but we don't know what location it was." said Tom.

" Ah yes I know how to find your brother Tom don't worry." said Najarin as he walks outside and closes his eyes.

" What's he doing" asked Jycella

" Najarin is focusing his energy across Perim to help locate your friends brother" said Katarin.

" Oh that is so cool" said Payton.

As Najarin focuses he starts to see flashes of events until he sees John on the back of Shifter who was running beside Dark predator.

" Ah found him." said Najarin as he walks back inside.

" You found him. Where is he" asked Sarah.

" He's in a guardian location called the Helheim forest with 2 of the Guardians taking him to a city" said Najarin.

" Oh that's great we have scans of the Helheim forest we can go there thanks to John. We can continue onto the city from there. Thank you Najarin" said Tom.

" Anytime my friends" said Najarin as the group ports away. We see Najarin putting on a face of thinking as he looks back outside.

" What are you thinking about Najarin" asked Katarin.

" The Guardians have John because he's also known as the great creator to them" said Najarin.

" The Great Creator" asked Katarin.

" Unknown to John he created the Guardians just by dreaming so strongly and they became reality." said Najarin ( Think like Shark boy and Lava girl)

" How could a human have so much power" said Katarin.

" Because he's possibly more than just human" said Najarin.

" More than human" said Katarin not understanding.

" I believe that John is what the humans call a mutant. A human with extraordinary powers" said Najarin.

" Do you think he'll be a threat" asked Katarin.

" No if he's anything like Tom than I believe he will use the powers as a hero. And with the Guardians help John may just be the one who can save Perim from destroying itself." said Najarin as he and Katarin look out to the mountains.

 **Back with John**

We see John still riding on Shifter's back alongside Dark predator and it's night and they are out of the Helheim forest and heading toward a city that has a mountain with Ultraman King's face with Kamen rider ichigo's and Akared's and Eons.

" Whoa!" said John as Shifter slowed down and they entered the city and he saw all of the great buildings and creatures. ( It's more of a giant city - think like new York city just without the gigantic buildings)

" What is this place" asked John.

" This is Guardians city home base of the Guardians tribe." said Dark as they walked to a gigantic tower and the citizens and people stopped and looked at John and he hears whispers " It's the creator" and " He's real"

" Are you going to tell me why you people think I'm this so called great creator" asked John as they continued on to the tower.

" In Protectors tower is where you will find your answers my lord" said Shifter.

" Don't call me your lord it makes me think your my slave. Just call me your friend" said John.

" Okay my friend" said Shifter.

" Hey can I ask another question" said John.

" Ask away my friend" said Dark.

" Where are the Kaiju and other monsters. Something as big as them can't just disappear" said John.

" They are in hiding. They only come when they are needed and they are at the great gathering where all the Guardians are waiting for you" said Shifter.

" And they have a special type of Battlegear that allows them to change their size" said Dark.

" Yeah forgot about that. They also have been upgraded now their not savage animals their just like us now" said Shifter.

" Really that's amazing" said John.

" We're here" said Dark.

Then Shifter drops down and helps John off of his back.

" What now" asked John.

" You go into the tower and up to the elevator and go to the top of it." said Dark as he and Shifter get up and start to leave.

" Hey wait" said John.

" Can I please have scans of you for my Chaotic matches" asked John.

Then Dark and Shifter look at each other and nod.

" Okay thank you and please stand still." said John

He points his scanner at Dark first and scans him then he scans Shifter.

" Great and now I have all the Guardians for my matches. Thank you." said John as he then goes into the Tower.

He goes over and finds the elevator and walks inside of it and presses the button and it goes to the top.

Then when it opens he sees what looks like a combination of a war room and a spy room filled with TV's looking at other locations in Perim.

" Hello is anybody here" he said as his voice echoes a little until he hears footsteps.

Then he sees a blue female robot with a navy cape with yellow lines on her and a big H on her chest. ( Think a female version of Young Justice's Red Tornado and replace the red with blue and the blue cape with a red one and keep the yellow lines.)

" Greetings great creator I am" was all the female android got out as she was interrupted by John.

" Blue Hurricane your Red Tornados wife" said John as he got a quick scan and locked it just incase and would unlock it when he wanted another scan of something.

" That is correct creator would you like some refreshments and something to eat" she said very politely.

" No I have my own food and drinks thank you" said John.

" Very well may you please have a seat and wait on my masters to show" she said as she pulled up a chair for him.

He goes over to it and sits down and relaxes in it.

" That chair is made of the softest materials creator and it reclines. Enjoy what you humans call television." she said as she gave him a remote and he reclines in the chair and turns it on.

He sees many cartoons and TV shows until he hears more footsteps and looks over to see Akared, Ultraman King, Eon and Kamen rider Ichigo walk in.

" Greetings great and mighty Creator we are" said Eon as John interrupts again.

" Eon leader of the skylanders, Ichigo the leader of the Kamen riders, King leader of the Ultramans and AkaRed the leader of the super sentai" said John as he got a quick scan of them. The leaders chuckle in amusement seeing John's excitement.

" Yes young creator but we are also leaders of the Guardians" said Ichigo.

" We sent Shifter and Dark to you to bring you to us so we can answer your questions" said King.

" Great and thank you for your John as he gave them a bow in a show of respect

" You're welcome now you must be wondering why we call you the great creator" said AkaRed.

" Okay and Yes why is that" asked John.

" Because young master your the reason we all are alive" said Eon.

" What do you mean" asked John.

" You are what humans call and what we call a mutant" said King.

" A mutant?" said John.

" Have you ever done something so impossible and never knew how you did it?" asked Ichigo.

" There was this one time where I was hungry for pizza and a pizza appeared on my table. I just thought it was mom making me think I was magic" said John.

" Anything else" asked Ichigo again.

" There was that one time when Uncle John's truck fell on him when he was fixing it and I lifted it off of him" said John as the leaders make a face like that was exactly their point.

" Wait you mean I actually have powers" said John.

" Yes when you used your imagination to draw us up for you chaotic game your powers made us into reality here in Perim" said King. John begins to get scared.

" But don't worry your powers will become greater as you grow." said AkaRed.

" But how do I use my powers" asked John.

" Your powers are linked to your mind. Whatever you think will become real. A superpower or a object anything you want and it will become yours" said Eon.

" What I really want is my girlfriends, my brother and my friends here with me so they know I'm okay" he said.

" Then use your abilities and bring them to you" said King.

John begins to concentrate on bring them to him.

Then a portal appears and the group gets dropped in and then pillows appear underneath them cushioning their fall.

" Hey where are we" asked Payton then the girls shout " John!" and run over him and run over to John giving a triple hug and kiss him.

The Guardians chuckle seeing this.

" Where are we" asked Tom.

" How did we get here" asked Kaz.

" That would be because of me guys. Apparently I'm a mutant" said John. The group looks at him in confusion.

" Yeah I apparently have the power to make and do whatever I think of." said John.

" I'll understand if you think I'm a" was all John got out as the girls give him kisses on the lips. Tom walks over and puts his arm on his shoulder.

" No matter what you are you'll always be John to us." said Jycella and Sarah and Krystella agree.

" Yeah your my big brother nothing will change that" said Tom.

" Yeah you think just because you can do that stuff means we won't be friends anymore?" said Kaz.

" Then you're crazier than I think you are dude." said Payton.

John begins to tear up.

" I love you guys" he said and he stretches his arms and gets them in a group hug.

" Uh honey" said Sarah.

" Yeah" said John.

" Little tight on the hug here" she said as he lets them go and they begin to catch their breaths.

The Guardian leaders laugh at this.

" Your friends will always be welcome here" said Eon.

" As a treat for you great Creator we will choose 4 of our tribesman for you to use in your Chaotic matches." said King.

" Well I have a match against that jerk Herculeon in a few hours. And he's a pretty tough Overworlder user" said John.

" Well we'll give you strong warriors. You already have Shifter and Dark scanned. Take Mega Elementor, Humungousaur, Carnage and Linehalt for your match." said AkaRed as the 4 warriors come into the room and bow to John.

" No please get up I'm not your ruler but I'd love to be your friend" said John

" You truly are a great person" said Mega Elementor.

" With me on your team your opponents will be shaking in fear" said Carnage as he gives a madman laugh.

" With me on your team the opponent will be making a humungous mistake to mess with you" said Humongousaur.

" I will give your battle teams great power my friend" said Linehalt.

John scans the 4 warriors for his 6 on 6 match later.

" Thank you for everything" said John to the leaders.

" It was our pleasure" said Eon.

" Take that brat Herculeon down a peg" said AkaRed.

" Let's get out of here" said Kaz

Then the group ports back to Chaotic.

The Guardians look to John leaving and smile as their creator is home and is their friend.

 **Back in Chaotic.**

" Next time check your scanner for the location when you port bro" said Payton as they go to a table and sit down.

" Yeah you scared us babe" said Krystella.

" Sorry for doing that but let's not relax too soon we have to get me ready for my match with Herc the jerk later today." Said John as he gets up and walks over to one of the tables so he can think of a strategy.

He puts Dark predator, Mega Elementor, Humongousaur, Shifter, Linehalt and Carnage down on the six slots.

" I have my six creatures ready and now let's think about battlegear."

" I'm going to give Humongousaur a Ultimatrix for starters" said John.

" What's a ultimatrix" asked Kaz.

" A battlegear that gives a creature a mega power boost." said John.

" Carnage could have Torwegg for his speed and a boost in his air attacks" said Tom.

" Yeah and Linehalt will have his boomix" said John.

" Boomix is his cannon Payton" said John as he sees Payton about to ask a question.

" Elementor should have dragon pulse shield for a boost in courage and defend against attacks incase Herc tries going at you too hard" said Kaz.

" Dark already has his Predator gear on him but I'll give him a glaive and smart disc" said John.

" Yeah and I'll give shifter a power booster that will kick his attacks up a notch" said John.

" What about mugic" asked Krystella.

" Well I'll have emberflourish and song of resurgence in case he hits me too hard" said John

" Oh you can use symphonic shield to defend yourself" said Payton.

" Oh and you can use that new mugic the symphony of terror for Carnage so he can really scare Herc. Along with Discord of Disarming and Cannon of Casualty." said Kaz.

As they keep talking a kid with blue hair walks over to the table.

He pushes himself through the group until he looks at John who stands up.

" Herculeon I presume" said John.

" Yeah that's my name you should remember it" said Herc as he acts so smug.

" Well it's kinda hard to forget you Mr. my blue hair stands out like a traffic cone" said John as he makes the group laugh and him angry.

" You think your so tough don't you? Well you should get ready for the fight of your life chump." said Herc as he starts to walk away.

" Yeah, Yeah ever heard of mouthwash" said John making the group laugh again.

" Hey Kaz you've faced Herc twice got any tips" asked John.

" Well he's going to come at you with some strong overworlders. So if your strategy works you'll be the winner." said Kaz

" Yeah you also have the advantage because no one else in Chaotic has Guardian scans except for you and us" said Sarah.

" And no one knows Guardian locations like you do." said Tom.

" Well let's go knock Mr. Blue hair dye down a peg" said John with a smirk.

 **In the Crellan drome**

We see John standing infront of Herc who has a big smirk on his face like he will win.

" You still think you can beat me? I'm been undefeated for a long time. You think I'm going to lose to a newbie like you" said Herc.

" You can talk the talk but can you back it up" said John making Herc growl in anger.

" **MajorGuardian57 you have been challenged by Herculeon here in the Crellan drome. Players dock your scanners and assemble your battle teams"** said the Computer in the drome.

John played the characters he planned with Tom and the others.

As he sets it up he hears Herc getting his attention.

" You know you'll lose underworld loving loser" said Herc making John confused.

" What are you talking about I'm not a underworld player." said John as Herc laughed.

" Don't lie to me I saw that match a couple days ago where you used your underworlders" said Herc.

" Well newsflash I'm not an underworld player I use all the tribes you idiot" said John.

" What you mean your not an underworld player that's the whole reason I challenged you" said Herc shocked.

" Well too late to pull out now Herc" said John with a smirk as he then hears his scanner ringing.

" Hey John can you do me a favor" asked Kaz as his face popped on the screen.

" Yeah what" asked John.

" Take him down hard" said Kaz.

" I already will. I'm getting pay back for you dude" said John surprising Kaz.

" For me? Why?" he asked.

" Because he beat you and now I'm going to beat him. And I know you beat him before but that was because of a past creature dude. This battle will be all me" said John making Kaz nod with a smile as he hung up.

" **Players lock your decks"** said the Computer voice as the two players click their scanners locking them.

We see the 6 creatures John chose with Carnage, Mega Elementor and Dark predator in the front. Shifter and Linehalt in the middle with Humongousaur in the back.

On Herculeon's side he has Crawsectus Heptadd and Raimusa in the front. Silchaw and Somnort in the middle and Velreth in the back.

" Hey what are these guys" asked Herc shocked to see creatures he's never seen before.

" These are creatures of the Guardian tribe dude" said John.

" **MajorGuardian since you have been challenged you will be the attacker."** said the voice.

" No I'd rather have Herculeon attack first thank you" said John.

" **Very well Herculeon you may have the first attack. Please choose the first location"** said the drome voice

" You'll regret doing this" said Herc as he spun the location randomizer.

" **The first location The Riverlands"** announced the voice.

" Crawsectus attacks uh that guy in red" said Herc not knowing its name.

" You mean Carnage" said John as Herc nodded and touched his Crawsectus card becoming him with a growl.

" Uh Kaz was right" said John as he touched the carnage card and became carnage with a mad laugh and growl which scared Crawsectus. ( Carnage from Ultimate Spider-man the show)

" You do look like last months seafood combo." said Carnage

" Oh yeah well you look like something that got flushed down the toilet." said Crawsectus with a laugh.

" Just for that I'm having me some lobster for dinner!" said Carnage as he slashed his claws together making sparks fly.

" The only thing your having is a knuckle sandwich!" said Crawsectus as he snaps his claws.

" How will you make it you don't have any knuckles or fingers crabby" said John as Crawsectus growls in anger as he can't come up with a comeback.

" **Enough trash talk gentlemen let the battle begin"** said the drome voice as they got teleported to the location for battle.

 **In Chaotic**

" You have to give John credit he's the master of trash talk" said Krystella.

" You got that right now shush it's beginning" said Tom as everyone focused on the battle.

 **Back to the battle.**

We see Crawsectus walking around on land trying to find Carnage.

" Okay I'm in a battle against a creature I've never seen before but I'm going to come out on top" said Herc in his head.

Then he hears aw whooshing sound as he looks around until he sees Carnage with a Torwegg flying towards him.

" **Frost Blight"** shouted Crawsectus as he shoots a ice blast at Carnage who just moves around it.

" Oh yeah well try this! **Tornado Tackle!"** said Carnage as he blast Crawsectus with a tornado sending him into the water.

" You honestly think you can beat me Herc!? Think again" said Carnage as he flies toward the water.

" Oh yeah? **Riptide!** shouted Crawsectus as he got out of the water and hit Carnage with the water attack.

" That's right I forgot Crawsectus gains energy back when he lands a water attack here in the Riverlands. But that trick won't save you. **Symphony of Terror!"** said Carnage activating his mugic.

" What's that a mugic? Won't matter. **Refrain of Denial!"** shouted Crawsectus activating his counter mugic.

" Nice try! **Refrain of Denial!"** said Carnage activating his Refrain of Denial mugic to counter Crawsectus'

" Uh oh" was all Crawsectus said as he got hit with the mugic and we see his eyes glow green for a second.

Then Crawsectus looks at Carnage and sees that he looks like a complete and horrible monster. Like how Maxxor saw everyone when he was under the affects of Decomposition.

He screams as he runs away with Carnage giving chase with mad laughing.

" You can run but you can't hide Crabby" said Carnage.

 **In Chaotic**

" Hey what's wrong with crabby" asked Tom.

" That's the effect of the symphony of terror. It lowers the target creatures courage and look at it. It's zero" said Kaz. As the group looks at Crawsectus' courage.

" Guys be quiet, John has him backed into a corner" said Sarah.

 **To the battle**

We see Crawsectus still running as he keeps dodging attacks from Carnage until he runs into a cave behind the waterfall.

He lays down breathing hard from the running.

" I hope I lost him. I just have to lay low until this mugic wears off" said Crawsectus.

Then he starts to feel something dripping on him and it feels slimy.

He gets some of the stuff off of him and he slowly looks up.

He sees Carnage on the wall overtop of him seeing his glowing white eyes looking at him with a evil smile.

" Hello there" said Carnage as he laughs madly as Crawsectus screams and tries to run only for Carnage to shoot webs from his wrists and closing the exit.

" I think it's time to cook this lobster. **Lavalanche!"** shouted Carnage as he launched the lava attack at Crawsectus as he screams and got turned to code.

Then we see Herc is back to normal and we see Carnage having code around him turning him back to John.

" You got lucky. If it wasn't for that mugic I would've taken you down" said Herc angry.

" Keep telling yourself that loser" said John making Herc growl in anger.

He hears his scanner ring and he answers it and it shows Kaz and the group with smiles on their face.

" Hey dude that was an awesome use of the mugics." said Payton.

" Thanks guys I'm going to win this believe it" he said as he moves his creatures around.

 **" MajorGuardian it's your attack"** said the drome voice.

" See you guys later" and he hung up.

Then he spins the location randomizer for battle number 2.

" **The next location The temple of the 4 elements"** said the drome voice.

" Great there a Guardians element attacks become more powerful" said John in his head.

" Mega Elementor attacks Heptadd" said John as he turns into Mega Elementor and he lets out a roar as he raises his 4 arms in his metal form. Then Herc becomes Heptadd

" Just to give you a warning Herc. Don't drop your guard around Elementor especially in a location such as this one" said John.

" Worry about yourself loser" said Heptadd.

" **Let** **the battle begin** " said the drome voice. Then the two are transported to the battle.

 **In Chaotic**

" The temple of the 4 elements is great for Elementor is will boost his attacks and stats" said Jycella.

" What exactly is the temple of the 4 elements" asked Payton and Kaz agreed with him.

" Basically it's the place where the Guardians learn how to use elemental attacks" said Sarah.

" Yeah and it's because of this location is how all the Guardians can do all 4 element attacks" said Krystella.

" Guys the battle's starting" said Tom as they look to watch.

 **Back to the battle**

We see Heptadd walking into infront of the temple and gets spooked seeing how it looks.

He sees giant statues of Predators standing along the walkway entrance and on the top of the temple he sees statues of the 5 elementors doing poses.

" Freaky location. And okay Herc gotta focus. I'm in a location I've never been to against another creature I've never fought before but that's no reason to panic" said Herc as he tries to keep his cool until he hears a great and mighty roar that kinda shook the ground.

Then he looks up to see Mega Elementor roaring on the roof of the temple.

" Now that's a reason to panic" Heptadd said.

Then Mega Elementor turns into his fire form and roars again as he makes fireballs in his hands.

" I hope your ready to burn!" Shouts Mega Elementor as he throws the fireballs down at Heptadd who begins to run around to dodge them.

Then he begins to run into the temple. Mega Elementor stops his attacks and laughs as he changes back to his metal form.

" That's right head right into my trap" said Mega Elementor as darkness takes him over leaving only his eyes glowing and his head things before we see a flash and then see 5 glowing orbs shining until the stop. We also hear 5 voices laughing.

Meanwhile as Heptadd kept running he began to hear rumbling and he sees the entrance of the temple close behind him then the torches inside light up letting him see his surroundings.

" Well at least I'm in here and he's out there hopefully" said Heptadd thinking he's safe

Then he begins hearing laughter. ( Fire Elementor)

" oh that's what you think Elementor knows this place like the back of his hands" said Mega Elementor as his voice echoed through the temple

" Why don't you face me like a warrior" said Heptadd

" You think threatening me will work? I'm in the center of the temple. You have to go through the 4 elemental rooms to get me. Come and find me if you want to fight loser" said Elementor challenging Heptadd.

" Fine then" said Heptadd walking deeper into the temple.

Unknown to him he was being watched as a rocky claw comes the shadows and clinches its hand and we see a glowing red orb.

 **In Chaotic**

" What's John doing" asked Kaz.

" You'll see Kaz." said Tom.

 **In the battle**

Heptadd continues to walk until he enters a room that has water all over the place.

Inside of it was blocks on the water leading to another room.

" Welcome to the room of water Herc." said Elementor ( Water Elementor) as his voice echoed through the room.

" What's going on here?" said Heptadd.

" If you want to get to me you have to pass through this and 3 other rooms. Each with a element this is water. The next is fire, then earth and then air" said Elementor ( Water)

" Fine then if it means kicking your sorry butt then fine. What do I have to do" asked Heptadd.

" Simple walk on the correct tiles." said Elementor

" And before you try to use your attacks or battlegear to get across. These rooms make all battlegear useless and if you cheat you suffer the consequences" said Elementor.

" What consequences" asked Heptadd.

" You'll be code faster than you can say whoops" said Elementor making Heptadd gulp with fear.

" How do I know your not lying" said Heptadd.

Then a rock drops from the ceiling and lands on the water and it dissolves like acid.

" Believe me now" said Elementor.

Heptadd gulps and begins to walk to the challenge.

" I'll give you a hint. Walk on the tiles that have the symbol of water on it. It looks like this" said Elementor.

Then some of the water in their began to move as it comes into the air forming what looks like a tear or raindrop.

" Remember that and you'll make it across" said Elementor as the water drops back down.

Heptadd begins to make his way across jumping on the raindrop tiles.

He tumbles as he made a big jump and his hand accidentally touches a tile that had a torch on it and he moves it away as the tile glows red and the water sucks the tile down making it sizzle as it melts down from the acid like water.

" Phew that was close" said Heptadd as he made his away across to the other side.

As he makes his way to the next room we hear water moving around and we see a leg made of water come out of it and we hear chuckling.

As Heptadd makes his way to the next room he feels like he's being watched as he looks around.

In a secret room we see cameras looking at Heptadd and we hear chuckling as we see a silver metal arm with gold claws appear and we hear laughing as it turns into a saw.

" That's right keep moving into the trap my little pet" said the voice ( metal Elementor)

 **Back in Chaotic**

" What is John doing?" Asked Payton.

" I have an idea but I'm not sure" said Jycella

" Hey guys look he's going into the next room" said Tom making them look back to the match.

 **Back to the battle**

We see Heptadd going to the next room the room of fire.

Inside it there's pillars of stone and symbols all over the room on the walls and pillars.

" Great now what" said Heptadd as the door closed being him.

" Welcome to the room of fire Herc just like the water room you can't cheat are it's code for you" said Elementor (fire)

" Fine what's the challenge" asked Heptadd

" There are 5 symbols of fire in this room. Your task is to find all 5 before time runs out" said Fire Elementor ( in case you haven't figured it out it's his voice that Heptadd keeps hearing not actually seeing Elementor)

" And what happens when time runs out" Heptadd asked

" Lets just say you'll find out how a volcano feels like" said Fire Elementor

Heptadd walks over to a ledge and sees lava rising slowly.

" You have 5 minutes. I'd start right now if I was you" said Fire Elementor

Then a giant hourglass slides into the room through a opening and sand begins to flow to the bottom of it.

" You know what forget this! **Notes of Neverwhere"** said Heptadd activating the mugic but nothing happens.

" Uh uh uh that's cheating that means you get a penalty" said fire Elementor.

The statues in the room start glowing in their faces then lighting comes out of their mouths and zap Heptadd

" Remember you have to make it through the rooms without cheating or you'll get more zaps" said fire Elementor.

" Okay got to remember that for the other rooms" said Herc in his head.

Herc eventually finds all 5 symbols of fire and runs out of the room and into the next one with just 1 minute to spare.

" This is getting ridiculous" said Herc in his head. As he walks away a hand of fire comes out of the lava.

 **In the hideout**

We hear chuckling along with what sounds like stones moving and we see a opening and a silver metal back with gold spikes on it going through the opening and it closes.

" So what's the challenge this time" said Heptadd getting annoyed from these challenges

" Thia time it's simple. Make it across the room without getting smushed" said Earth Elementor.

Then smashers begin to start as walls begin to start falling and going.

" How am I supposed to get past this death trap" said Heptadd.

" Here's a hint. Listen to the beat of the crushers and watch how long it takes for them to start up again between each cycle" said Earth Elementor.

Heptadd stops and listens and watches the crushers go. He sees they go boom. Boom. Boom,boom,boom and it takes a minute for them to start back up.

He races across and stops between each crusher until he finally gets through.

" Oh I am so coding this guy when I see him." Grumbles Heptadd.

Then we see him leave and as soon as he does we hear chuckling and a glowing red orb is seen inside of a passageway.

" Jeez I'm glad this is the final room before I face this loser" said Heptadd.

Then he enters a room that's flat but there's no door on the other side. Also I forgot to mention in each room there's a statue of that Elementor so Air Elementor's statue is in the air room.

" Greetings and welcome to the air room. Here you have to be fast if you want to get out of here" said Air Elementor. Again his voice he can't see air Elementor in the room with him.

" What do you mean" said Heptadd

" To get out of this room. You have to step on the glowing tiles as they extend and grow till they get to the door. If you take too long you restart." Said air Elementor.

The first symbol glow right in front of him.

He steps on it and a pillar grows from the floor and he gets on it and steps on it then more appear leading to the next. He races through and gets each symbol until he gets to the exit.

" Finally I hope your ready for an actual battle major loser" said Heptadd as he walks to the next room he shows that he's breathing out exhausted but keeps going.

In the air room we see a tornado appear and it forms air Elementor and he laughs.

" That's it keep walking into our trap" he said.

" Then he walks over to a wall and presses a brick opening a secret passageway and he walks into it.

Then Heptadd walks into another room and it shows much more greatness than the other rooms.

There are pillars going into the ceiling and it shows a giant statue of metal Elementor with his hands overtop of two doors.

" Greetings and welcome to the room of the truth. Here is the last room before you fight me." Said metal Elementor.

" So what's the challenge this time" asked Heptadd

" Answer a riddle." Said metal Elementor simply.

" What? No running? No avoiding crushers?" Said Heptadd.

" Nope just answer my riddle and a door will open that has a orb that will boost your attack power and elemental powers." Said metal Elementor.

" What's the catch" said Heptadd.

" The catch is that you have to get past me to get to the orb" said metal Elementor

" okay lay it on me" said Heptadd

" What costs nothing but is worth everything, weighs nothing, but can last a lifetime, that one person can't own, but two or more can share?" said metal Elementor

Heptadd keeps thinking as he starts walking back and forth until he finally thought of an answer.

" I'm going to say power" said Heptadd

Then the door on the right opens and we see a red orb.

As soon as he walks in the door closes and he hears clapping he looks around to find it until he looks up.

He sees metal Elementor clapping as he's walking upside down on the ceiling until he drops to the ground.

" You've done a great job making it this far but now it ends." Said Metal Elementor then he snaps his fingers and 4 doors open up.

" You're probably wondering why I look so different not huh? Well that's because mega Elementor isn't 1 creature he's 5 put together" said metal as the other 4 elementors walked into the room.

" Which means you'll have to get past all 5 of us to get to the orb" said Water.

" Ahhh! I've had enough of this nonsense! **Allmageddon!"** Said Heptadd as he unleashed an energy wave blasting the elementors into the walls.

" Now to get that orb and finish this ridiculous battle" said Heptadd unknown to him metal Elementor was watching with a sinister grin.

Heptadd grabs it and red energy flows around him.

" Time to finish this! **Power pulse!"** Said Heptadd as he throws his arms out but nothing happened he kept trying but nothing was happening.

" Why can't I use my attacks" said Heptadd as he then hears metal Elementor laughing and the other Elementors join in it.

" Because you took the penalty for failing the riddle. One room gives power the other takes it all away." Said Earth.

" I lead you into this room because I wanted you trapped inside here with all of us with nowhere to run or hide" said metal.

" Now let's finish this! **Power pulse!"** Said metal as the others joined in. Air did a tornado tackle fire did a fortorch attack water did a well wreck and earth did a iron balls attack and they coded Heptadd on the spot.

" Oh I can't believe I feel for that trick" said Herc.

" Oh well get over it" said John as his scanner began ringing. He answered and it showed Payton and Kaz.

" Dude that was some majorly major awesomeness there dude" said Payton.

" Yeah I never saw it coming" said Kaz.

" That's only the beginning dudes" said John as he hung up.

" **Herculeon it is your attack"** said the voice in the drome

Herculeon spins the location randomizer and it lands on the forest of life.

 **" The next location is The forest of life."** Said the voice in the drome.

" Raimusa attacks him" said Herc as he pointed to Dark predator. Then he touched his Raimusa card.

" He's called Dark" said John as he touched the dark card and became Dark.

" A Yautja vs a samurai. Looks like it's a battle of honor" said Dark as he extended his claws.

" The only honor that will be lost is yours, monster!" said Raimusa.

That offended Dark as he battle a growling sound.

" Monster?! You'll pay for that insult, fool!" said Dark.

 **In Chaotic**

" DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY BOYFRIEND A MONSTER, YOU PRICK!"said Sarah very angry as she slammed her fist on the table and making Krystella and Jycella to calm her down.

" He's talking about Dark Sarah not John" said Tom. After the two girls got Sarah calmed down they sat back down to watch the fight.

 **In the match.**

We see Raimusa cutting through vegetation with his energywhip ( What is that battlegear called?)

Unknown to him he was being watched by something looking at him in infrared.

" Where did he go? He couldn't have gotten far." said Raimusa as we hear it in a distorted style.

On a branch on a tall tree we see Dark standing watching Raimusa until he turns himself invisible.

Raimusa continues cutting through the vegetation not knowing that he is heading into a trap.

As he makes his way forward he sees a clearing and heads for it.

As soon as he puts his right foot down it is wrapped around by rope and it pulls him into the trees until he uses his whip and frees himself.

Then he looks around as he hears clicking sounds until he heads into the clearing and on the other side stands Dark holding his glaive in one hand like a staff.

He began twirling the glaive until he holds it pointing it at Raimusa and give out a big roar as if challenging him.

" Bring it on creature!" shouted Raimusa as he made a battle-cry and charged as Dark did the same.

Raimusa lashed out his whip and it wrapped itself around Dark's arm who yanked it and pulled Raimusa to him who he punched in the face and sent him into a tree.

He gets back up and charges at Dark again.

He tries using his whip again but Dark wraps it around his glaive.

Raimusa keeps trying to get it unraveled but eventually Dark yanks him back to him and kicks him in the chest making him let go of his whip and gets sent back and through the tree he was hit into.

Raimusa gets up and sees Dark standing above him.

" Well what are you waiting for?! Code me already!" said Raimusa as he closes his eyes getting ready to be coded.

But all he feels is something land on his chest and he looks to see that it is his whip.

" This is a battle between honorable opponents Herc. So I'm going to fight this battle honorably." said Dark as he positions himself a few feet away from Raimusa and puts himself into a battle stance.

" Alright then John. Let's finish this battle with honor!" said Raimusa as he charges as does Dark with battle-cries.

Raimusa starts lashing with his whip hoping to hit Dark.

But Dark kept dodging the whip until Raimusa leaves himself open and Dark takes his glaive and stabs Raimusa through the chest coding himself.

They find themselves back into the drome.

Herc looks at John with respect (well for him) as he battled that fight the way Raimusa would want the fight to go.

Dark gives a respectful bow to Herc as he turns back to John.

" That bow was for Raimusa Herc not you." said John.

" Thank you for battling Raimusa the way the real one would want a honorable battle" said Herc.

 **MajorGuardian it is your attack."** said the drome voice.

John spun the location randomizer until it landed on another location.

 **The next location The temple of the great creator"** said the drome voice.

" Shifter attacks Silchaw" said John before Herc starts to laugh.

" Your creature can't attack mine. It's too far away rookie" said Herc as he turned back to his rude self.

" Nope I can attack it. Thanks to one of Shifters many special abilities. I like to call this one extend. It allows Shifter and the creatures next to him on the battle board to attack any creature on it." said John as he makes Herc growl because he didn't know of this.

 **He is correct!"** said the drome voice.

" Alright then" said Herc as he turns into Silchaw.

John turns into Shifter then he gets on all fours and lets a mighty howl that shakes the drome.

" I'm not going down so easily this time." said Silchaw.

" Keep telling yourself that beaver boy!" said Shifter as he makes the group laugh.

" OH YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME THAT!" shouted Silchaw in anger.

" What are you gonna do about it? Chuck some wood?" said Shifter making the group watching laugh again.

" **let the battle begin!"** Said the drome voice

We see Silchaw walking into the temple. Picture a pyramid but bigger.

" You'd think these guys would put it elevators. But I guess these guardians love their whole having way too many stairs thing" said Silchaw.

Silchaw made his way through the temple and was wondering where Shifter was.

As Silchaw made his way into another room he sees pictures all over the walls like they're telling a story.

Then he sees a statue inside it that kinda looks John.

He stops and looks at it.

" I wonder who this guy is" said Silchaw.

Then he hears snake-like hissing.

Then from around the statues neck he sees a creature that looks half snake and half man. ( Look up Cedric from W.I.T.C.H)

Then the snake creature let out a roar and jumped at Silchaw knocking them into switch that opens up a slide and they fall through it.

Then they land in what looks like some kinda arena. ( Picture the place where Dark fights the Praetorian on AVP3)

" To answer your question your thinking Shifter is a shape-shifter. He can turn into other creatures like Lord Cedric" said Shifter.

Then he began to change into another creature that looked like a humanoid bug. ( Look up Stingmon)

" Now this is called Stingmon" said Shifter as he lifted up his wings and flew up.

 **Back in Chaotic**

We see Sarah looking at Stingmon with great admiration and possibly love.

" That girl loves her bugs" said Krystella making Jycella laugh along with the others.

 **Back to the Match**

Silchaw kept trying to attack Shifter but he either kept flying out of reach or turning himself into water.

He tries to charge at him but he goes right through him because he turns into water again.

Shifter flies up and one of his stingers on his arms extends and glows purple.

" **Spiking Strike!"** said Shifter as he stabs the stinger into Silchaw who screams in pain.

" What did you just do to me" said Silchaw as he begins to feel weak.

" That Stingmon's poison going through you. Now I don't have to code you myself. I just have to run out the clock until the venom does its job" said Shifter as he began to laugh.

Silchaw began to feel weaker until he got to his knees.

" Maybe I'll help out a little" said Shifter as he changes into a dragon ( Cyberdramon)

" Say hello to Cyberdramon." said Shifter as glowing orbs appear in his arms.

" And goodbye! **Desolation Claw!"** said Shifter as he brings his arms together and blast Silchaw into code.

Then we see the two back in the drome with Shifter turning back into John.

He looks down to see Sarah looking at him with a smile.

" You liked Stingmon didn't you? I thought you would" said John.

" You are so taking me and having me meet the insect guardians sometime" said Sarah as John chuckles and nods.

" Why don't you forfeit now Herc? It's pretty obvious your not going to win against me and my guardian creatures" said John.

" This battles not over until the last creatures coded" said Herc refusing to forfeit.

" Alright then have it your way." said John.

" **Herculeon it is your attack"** said the voice in the drome. Herc spins the location randomizer

" **The next location. Lake Ken-I-Po."** said the drome voice.

" Somnort attacks... the guy with the wings" said Herc.

" Linehalt" said John.

The two begin to change into their creatures. Somnort gasps in fear as he sees Linhalt ( look him up on google)

Linehalt just stands with his arms crossed looking at Somnort with his glowing yellow eyes.

" I'm not scared of you, demon boy" Somnort said nervously.

" Actually, I'm not a demon, I'm a type of guardian known as a Bakugan, as you should be scared turtle boy" said Linehalt in his menacing voice

" Maybe not putting Tartarek on my team was a bad idea." said Somnort.

" **Let the battle begin!"** said the drome voice.

We find Somnort walking out of the lake looking for Linehalt.

" I've got to turn this around. There's got to be a way to beat this guy." thought Herc.

He activates his aqua-shield and gets himself ready.

Suddenly he's blasted by a purple beam.

" Where did that come from" said Somnort as he picked himself up.

He turns toward Najarin's castle and sees Linehalt with a giant cannon with the end smoking.

Then Linehalt suddenly turns into a blur and vanishes and Somnort gasps as he turns around and there stands Linehalt charging a attack.

" **Razen Breaker!"** said Linehalt as he shoots purple lightning at Somnort.

Somnort holds his aqua shield up to block it and it barely holds.

" **Bolting Vibra"** said Linehalt as he shoots another blast of purple lighting but it forms like a arrow.

The arrow of purple lighting strikes the aqua shield and destroys it sending Somnort flying back toward the water.

Somnort gets back up and shakes his head to wake himself up.

He turns around to make a retort but doesn't when he looks up.

He sees Linehalt aiming boomix right in his face.

" Got any last words before you're coded Herc" asked Linehalt.

" Mommy" he said in complete fear as he's then blasted right into code.

" This is my last chance to turn this around." said Herc.

" I'm ready for this to end because I'm hungry and I'm eating me some lobster in the port court." said John.

" **MajorGuardian it is your attack."** said the drome voice.

John spun the location randomizer for the final battle.

" **The final location is Castle Azmuth"** said the drome voice for the last battle.

" Humongousaur attacks Velreth!" said John.

The two turn into the creatures.

Velreth backs in shock as he sees how big humongousaur is.

" So that's why he's called Humongousaur" said Velreth frightened.

" Of course. And now your gonna be Humongou-sorry that you ever tried to beat me in this match. Because IT'S HERO TIME! CHAOTIC STYLE" said Humongousaur as he shouted out the last part with a roar.

" Is it too late for me to forfeit" asked Velreth in fear.

" **May the last battle begin"** said the drome voice.

 **In Chaotic**

" Dudes that Humongousaur dude is freaky same with his Linehalt. I totally want a scan of him" said Payton.

" I'd like to know how he was able to control 5 creatures at once in that match with mega elementor." asked Kaz.

" Well John was always the master of multi-tasking" said Jycella.

" Woah guys look at that castle" said Tom getting the others attention to see Azmuth's castle. The crowd that formed since the beginning of the match to watch looked at it with amazement.

It looks like a huge tower with the omnitrix symbol on it.

 **To the match.**

Velreth was walking up to the tower till he stopped to look at it.

" Now that is an awesome tower. Now where did Mr. Dino go?" said Velreth.

Then he hears a roar from the sky. He looks up and sees Humongousaur on the top of the tower.

Humungousaur jumps of the top and lands with dust flying 10 feet away from him.

" You ready to rumble" said Humungousaur.

" Give a minute. **Fortissimo!"** said Velreth activating the mugic.

A light flew down and struck Velreth making him grow to Humungousaurs size.

Humungousaur puts his arm down and so does Velreth getting ready to charge.

They take off towards each other and they clash. Grabbing each other and they begin to wrestle.

Velreth breaks away and hits Humungousaur with his horn and sends him sliding a couple of feet.

" You know what? I'm ending this now Herc. Get ready for this one." said Humungousaur.

Then we see a object appear on his chest that looks like a green hourglass.

" What is that" said Velreth.

" This is called the ultimatrix and you're about to see what it can do" said Humungousaur as he pressed the ultimatrix and 4 objects opened up on it and he began to change.

He grew bigger his chest body became green with his back and tail turning black. His tail grew a mace and spikes came out of his back.

" Say hello to Ultimate Humungousaur!" shouted U. Humungousaur.

 **In Chaotic**

We see the crowd going crazy seeing what happened to Humungousaur.

" Wow dudes did you know that the Ultimatrix thing could do that" asked Payton.

" Yep." said Tom.

" It makes a creature go to his or her peak in power." said Sarah.

" Look out Herc your unbeaten streak in coming to an end" said Kaz.

 **To the match.**

Velreth takes a couple of steps backwards as he sees U. Humungousaur standing bigger than him now.

U. Humungousaur smirks and makes a come at me gesture.

Velreth snorts smoke out of his nose and charges to punch U. Humungougsaur.

U. Humungousaur just grabs the fist and tightens his grip putting Velreth on his knees.

He then lifts him up and throws him to the side.

He then points his arms at him and his hands turn into launchers.

" Hasta La Vista! Baby!" he said as he blasts Velreth to code with missiles.

" **The winner! MajorGuardian!"** said the voice in the drome.

Herc growls as he storms out of the drome.

John just shrugs and leaves.

" Jeez that guy needs to learn to chill." he said.

 **In Chaotic**

John walks through the crowd who cheers as he beat the unbeatable Herculeon.

" Dude that was amazingly wicked!" said Payton.

" You turned Herculeon to Herculoser" said Kaz as he high-fived John.

" Well let's eat some lobster" said Tom as he was hungry.

" I've got a better idea of where we can eat." said John as the others look confused.

 **The Guardians HQ**

We see all the creatures John met and scanned with a giant table ( like those ones you see in rich people houses or on Viking shows)

John and the others sat at seats on one side and the creatures on the other as they were eating.

John sat up with his drink and his spoon as he got everyone's attention.

" May I have your attention please? I have a few words to say." he said as everyone stopped eating to look at him.

" I'd just like to make a toast to new friends that were made today. And that our friendship and our bonds will extend to the future and that together we will make more bonds of friendship." he said as everyone gave a cheer and raised their glasses.

" To new friends and family" he said as everyone repeated him and took a drink.

They celebrated this until it was time for them to leave.

 **And done! Tell me what you think dudes and dudettes! P.S. The next 5 chapters will be battles between John and Payton Kaz Sarah and Tom Spike out peace!**


	3. John vs Payton

**Hey guys. It's time for chapter 3 of my Chaotic story. In this one the group except Krystella and Jycella will fight John over the next chapters.**

 **In this one it's Payton vs John.**

 **3 weeks after the Herc battle in Chaotic**

Yep it's been three weeks since I beat that sleazeball Herculeon. Over the weeks I've gone down as a unbeatable

Right now I'm sitting holding Sarah, Krystella and Jycella are beside me, watching Kaz holding up a ghost pepper with Payton and Tom.

" Remind me again, why you have a Ghost Pepper?" John asked.

" I'm bet that Tom isn't tough enough to take a bite out of it" said Kaz.

" And I said I am tough enough. Give me the stupid thing" said Tom taking the pepper

" This is going to be bad." said Krystella.

" Seriously Tom, you don't have to eat it." said Sarah.

" He's going to. I know it." said John.

John looks around to see if anyone is watching them.

He then snaps his fingers and a gallon of milk appears on the table with a trash can appearing beside Tom.

" Just in case you throw up." said John.

" Hey dude, can you-" said Payton before Jycella interrupts him.

" He's not going to make a chili dog appear for you." said Jycella

Payton turns with his arms crossed and grumbles.

Tom goes and eats the ghost pepper.

Kaz gasps. " I didn't think he'd actually eat the whole thing. I was just joking." he said

Tom begins gasps and coughing.

He hunches over the trash can and begins to throw up.

" Dude, you have major guts, my man." said Payton giving Tom two thumbs up.

" I just hope he doesn't puke up his guts" said Sarah

" Told ya he'd do it." said John.

Tom slowly gets back up into his seat.

" I did it" he gasped out

" Yeah almost gave us a heart attack" said Krystella.

John gets up and helps his brother drink some of the milk.

" Ah. That's better" said Tom.

Then John turns the gallon of milk into a glass for Tom as he goes back to his seat.

" You're getting really good with those powers, John" said Kaz.

" Thanks, I've been training." said John.

" So how's everybody been lately" asked John.

" Great. How's it been going for you?" asked Kaz.

" Awesome. I've been tearing up the beta drome for the past 3 weeks with having 3 matches in the Crellan drome" said John

" That's great! 4 more and you'll have a codemaster match." said Sarah.

" Ah what?" said John.

" Oh that's right we never told you about those did we" said Jycella.

" Okay dude, here's how it goes, if you win 7 times in a drome you can automatically challenge the master of that drome to a match. Sometimes the master challenges a player and if you win you get a scan of one of their freaky locations." said Payton

" Cool! Have you guys had any codemaster matches?" asked John.

" Yeah, Tom here even beat Crellan once." said Sarah.

When Sarah said this Krystella looked down which John noticed.

" What's wrong Krystella" he asked

" Back then I was such a jerk to them." she said.

John puts a hand on her shoulder.

" That's the past. This is now" he said making her smile.

Payton puts on a face like he had an idea.

" Hey dude, why don't we be your four opponents in the Crellan drome?" he asked.

" That's a great idea, Payton" said Sarah.

" But who will go against you there's six of us" asked Kaz

" Not me and Jycella we want to watch." said Krystella.

" Alright, First will be Payton because its his idea then Kaz, Sarah and lastly you little bro" said John.

" Say bye-bye to winning streak bro" said Payton.

" I bet you won't beat him" said Sarah.

" Oh-ho! So it's a bet now? Okay Sarah, what say you and me make it a bit juicy" asked Payton.

" Alright then if you win I'll have a goth makeover." said Sarah.

" And if I win babe?" asked John.

" Payton has to get me 20 scans of anything I want" said Sarah.

" Deal!" said Payton.

" Let's go my bro" said Payton before John grabs him by the shoulder.

" You were going the wrong way" he said

Payton chuckles sheepishly and goes the right way.

" This is going to be good." said Krystella

" Yeah. Payton's the master of dealing with the unexpected." said Tom.

" And John's the complete master of doing the unexpected." said Sarah

" In a way clash of titans" said Kaz.

A robot brings the group big bags of popcorn and big soda drinks.

 **In the Crellan drome**

We see John and Payton setting up their battle teams.

" Hey Payton? You like dealing with things unexpected right?" asked John

Payton nodded.

" How's about you and me spice things up ourselves? I attack the first 3 times and you attack the next 3." said John.

Payton put on a face of thinking.

" Okay dude you are on" he said.

 **Players lock your decks.**

They did and the alarm went off and their teams are shown. On John's team, in the front we see Electro (spectacular spider-man), the berserker predator ( aka the black predator) and Zoom from Flash. In the middle we see Crimson Dynamo ( earth's mightiest heroes), Clayface ( Justice league/ unlimited) and in the back we see Firestorm ( Jax)

Payton's battle team is Qwun, Zhade, Ghatup, Siado, Malvadine and Dakkamal.

" Woah dude. Your creatures are super freaky. Has anybody told you that you're kinda like a codemaster in your own way? Because your like a Psuedo codemaster, dude" said Payton.

" No why do you say that?" said John.

" Because you use creatures absolutely no one has except you." Payton said.

 **MajorGuardian you set up the rules for this match and you have had a unbroken winning streak you may attack first."**

John spins the location randomizer. It lands on a mountain surrounded by lightning.

 **The first location Mount Thunder**

" Yes! Electro attacks Qwun" said John.

John and Payton become the creatures they picked.

" Ha Ha! This is gonna be an electrifying battle!" said Electro

Qwun gets the joke. " Oh, I get it! BTW, what exactly is on Mount Thunder?" Qwun asked.

" You'll be shocked when you find out." said Electro.

 **In the court**

" Lightning puns? Seriously? And I thought Payton's puns sucked" said Jycella

 **Back to the drome**

We see Qwun in a cave inside the mountain.

He looks around and sees a passage way.

" This place gives me the creeps" he said as it echoed.

" Hey an echo. Hello?" he said making it echo.

" Hello" said Electro floating above Qwun and blasts him with a lightning bolt sending him down a passage way.

" Can't believe I did that" said Qwun refering to his echo incident.

" Sorry dude. Don't hate the player, hate the game" said Electro as he floats into the clearing.

" Now Payton, I'd watch myself doing attacks in here." said Electro.

" Why?" Qwun asked.

" Because there are things like flammable gas vents and other things. Now catch you at the top, bro" said Electro as he turns into lightning and zips along the rocks

" Wait! Which way is up!?" shouted Qwun

" Follow the smell of the rain!" shouted Electro.

( Yeah my guy helps them when he fights them because he's a good guy)

" The rain? Why would he be going outside? He's electricity, he'd short out" said Qwun puzzled.

" I can never predict anything with that dude." said Qwun as he begins following his nose as he smells rain.

" Oh and dude! Electric attacks are stronger here dude!" echoed Electros voice through the caves.

" Thanks!" said Qwun

' So he picked a place his Electro could do some real damage." thought Qwun

He begins going up and up until he reaches a part of the mountain that has shining blue crystals.

" Nice bling" he said.

He keeps walking until he's about to go through two crystals and doesn't see electricity forming around them.

He's about to walk past the two but a yellow lightning bolt strikes at his feet making him stop and watch as lightning goes between the two crystals.

He gulps in fear as he turns to see Electro leaning on a side of a passage way.

" Thanks man" said Qwun.

" Your welcome. Now keep your eyes on the crystals on the path. When lightning strikes at the top of the mountain in courses through the whole mountain and does things like that." said Electro as he watches Qwun nod.

Electro turns to leave.

" Wait dude!" said Qwun making Electro turn back around.

" Why did you help me? I can never get you. You help people through your Guardian locations and make sure they don't get coded from things like that." Qwun said as he pointed to the crystals.

" Because I don't ever want to see the location beat the opponent. And I guess you can say I'm just a nice guy." said Electro.

" That's good to know. **Lightning Burst!"** said Qwun unleashing a lightning bolt blast at Electro who just absorbs it.

" Really?" said Electro.

" Should've guessed it. Electric guy and can absorb electric attacks." said Qwun before he realizes something.

" That's why you are trying to get to the top!" said Qwun realizing John's plan

Electro leans on the cave side with his arms crossed and laughs while shaking his head.

" Your right. You see I like a challenge that's why I hint my plans to the opponent to see if they can guess it and try to stop me." said Electro.

" So it's a race then?" said Qwun.

" Basically, catch you later." said Electro turning back into lightning and goes through the passage way he was standing in.

" Not so fast bro!" said Qwun as he does a **cyclone slam** on the ground and goes into the cave passageway.

Qwun begins running through the passage until he begins to really smell rain.

" Hmm must be close." said Qwun.

He keeps walking until a vent expelling green gas pops in front of him.

" Gas vents. Can't do any fire attacks." said Qwun remembering he equipped himself with a pyro blaster.

He keeps walking and watching his step to not kick a rock and make a spark.

A vent expels right beside his head.

" Gah! That stinks worse than my gym bag." he said holding his mouth.

He eventually finds a opening that leads to the top of the mountain.

" Ha. Guess I beat him here." said Qwun

 **Wrong!"** was heard a thundering voice ( pun intended)

He looks over to the side to see a giant blue hand grip the side and he sees a giant blue man appear on the side.

Qwun screams in horror. The group watching does spit takes seeing a giant Electro.

Qwun realizes something again and cover his eyes.

" Ah! Dude! Pants, no one wants to see your Electro junk!" said Qwun

" **Don't worry dude. I'm still wearing clothes they just turned into energy like me"** said Electro.

" How did you turn into that!" said Qwun

" **Well there's two ways. 1 an ultimatrix and 2 absorbing a lot of electricity."** said Electro.

" I'm doomed" said Qwun

" **Sorry dude!"** said Electro as he blasts Qwun into code with electro blasts.

 **Back in the drome**

" Dude that was majorly freaky." said Payton.

" Sorry dude. Like I said don't hate the player hate the game" said John.

Then he hears his scanner ring.

He answers and sees Sarah and the others.

" That was awesome!" said Kaz.

" I know well got to go I have to do the next attack" said John as he hung up.

He spins the location randomizer.

It lands on a picture of a temple with stone predators standing beside the entrance.

 **The next location: The Temple of The Ancients**

" Berserker attacks Zhade!" said John

The two become their creatures.

" Your invisibility won't be much help against me" said Berserker

" Why gotta spectral viewer?" said Zhade

" Something even better" said Berserker before they're ported to the location for battle

Zhade sees himself outside the temple and sees the statues of predators standing along the path.

" Huh I guess this place is something to those pred guys" said Zhade.

" You can say that" said a voice.

Zhade looks around until he looks up.

He sees Berserker kneeling down from the roof looking at Zhade.

" What is this place?" asked Zhade

" This place is where young predators become warriors." said Berserker before he leaps down to another vantage point.

" What do you mean?" asked Zhade.

" The Yautja or what I am. They go through this temple to achieve the rank of warrior. Back in the day they used to hunt the xenomorphs to achieve that rank. But then peace came and they decided another way." said Berserker as he leaps down to another point this time onto the ceiling above the entrance.

" So what? Are you gonna put me through what you put Herc through?" said Zhade.

" No,no,no Payton where would the fun in that be? There's an arena hidden inside. Make it past the traps and you will face me. Here's a hint the deadlier the traps get the closer you are to the arena." said Berserker as he leaps to the ground.

" Ah man." said Zhade as he isn't gonna like this.

" Had to make it a challenge bro, but you should look up, things will be easier when you do. See ya." said Berserker as he turns invisible.

" Alright, now let's hope he codes me instead of the traps." said Zhade as he walks into the temple.

He walks until he finds 4 stairways each going in a different direction.

" Oh great a crossroads. These Guardian dudes like making things tricky" said Zhade.

Payton begins thinking of which one to take before he remembers what John said about looking up.

He goes on the stairs leading up.

He eventually sees a hallway that has statues of yautja standing with their arms on their shoulders.

" No way is this easy. Got to be a trap." said Zhade.

He picks up a good sized rock and throws it.

It rolls until he lands on a secret switch and a dark is shot out of the mouth of the statue close to it.

" Knew it" said Zhade.

He begins to crawl up the side of the wall before crawling to the ceiling until he makes his way to another staircase going up.

" I wish these dudes made elevators" said Zhade as he falls to the floor after going up the other staircase.

Then he sees the pathway and starts walking toward it till he looks to the walls and sees a tiny arrow pointing in the direction he was going scratched into it.

" Knew he'd help lead the way." said Zhade happy that John is helping him.

Eventually he makes his way past the traps and into a opening leading to an arena.

He summons his liquidizer.

He walks inside and as soon as he does the gate going out closes.

" Well excitement is gone" said Zhade now getting creeped out.

He then keeps walking in the arena trying to find John.

Unknown to him there's 3 red dots in the shape of a triangle on his back.

Zhade scratches his back and looks at his hand and sees the dots.

The dots move to his chest.

" Uh oh" said Zhade as he is then struck by a blue plasma blast.

He is sent into the side of a building in the arena.

" Didn't see that coming. Ha. That's funny coming from me because I can turn invisible" said Zhade

He then hears a thump as he gets up.

He looks forward and sees Berserker uncloaking himself.

" Gotcha dude" he said.

" Yeah well, let's see how you like this! **Riptide!"** said Zhade blasting the water attack with the liquidizer.

Berserker jumps to the side and throws a shuriken ( predator disk thing) and it hits the battlegear, breaking it.

" Okay that didn't work." said Zhade.

" Anything else you wanna try?" asked Berserker

Zhade grins and turns invisible.

" How can you beat me when you can't see me?" said Zhade.

Berserker laughs and his mask's eye holes glow.

Unknown to Zhade, Berserker can see him through infared.

" Oh but I can, dude. **Rustoxic!** said Berserker as he blasted Zhade in the mid-section with the attack.

" How did you-?" said Zhade before he was covered in rust.

" See you? Every Yautja has a mask that has multiple vision styles. Including Infared, you can hide your body but not it's heat." said Berserker.

He summons his spear.

He readys and throws it at Zhade coding him.

 **Back in the drome**

" I can't believe that dude." said Payton.

" Hey if it was easy everybody would have scans of Guardians" said John.

" You gotta point there dude, so spin the thing so we can finish your 3 attacks." said Payton.

" Okay man" said John as he spun it again.

 **The next location: Zoom's tower"**

" Zoom attacks Ghatup" John said.

As Payton became his creature he was freaked out by Zoom.

" I hope Ghatup has excellent speed" said Zoom.

" Of course he does. Why?" asked Ghatup still creeped out by Zoom's look and voice.

" Because I can't wait to take it all. Zoom can steal the speed from other creatures, so watch out Payton." said Zoom.

 **In the port court**

" Does Zoom creep and/or scare you guys to?" asked Kaz as Zoom really creeps him out. And his tribe is underworlders.

The others agreed with him.

 **In the drome**

We see Ghatup walking around inside the tower.

" Man this place is taking the creepy factor to a ten" said Ghatup

Ghatup looks and sees old torches lit along with cobwebs and dust almost everywhere.

" I'm officially scared" said Ghatup.

" You should be" said Zoom popping up in front of Ghatup as he turns

Ghatup screams and backs up into a wall where a metal knight standing behind him puts an arm on his shoulder.

Ghatup screams again and gets the hand off.

Zoom laughs his creepy and chilling laugh.

Then he disappears leaving a streak of blue lightning.

" Man, fun's over and now it feels like I'm in a horror movie" said Ghatup

As he gets up he continues to walk until he reaches a elevator, much to his surprise.

" Now there's a sight I like to see" said Ghatup

He walks into it and presses a button and it goes up.

When it opens he sees a very clean and tidy room.

" This must be his room" said Ghatup

Ghatup looks around and sees furniture, a tv along with a kitchen.

" Oh he probably won't mind if I help myself to a snack" said Ghatup as he walks into the kitchen.

He opens the fridge and finds a bottle of water and grabs it.

He then looks in the cabinets and finds a bag of chips.

He eats one of the chips.

" Hmm tastes like doritos." he said.

He eats the whole bag and drinks the water and puts them in the trash.

He begins walking around again.

He goes down a hallyway and finds a room with a big bed.

" This must be his bedroom." said Ghatup.

He walks over and feels the bed.

" Man, I thought the beds back home were good." he said liking how soft it was.

He looks to the dresser beside the bed and sees a picture of zoom with a little girl and woman. They all are in costume. The woman has a female version of professor zoom's suit and the girl has a suit that looks like a mix of zoom's and the woman's.

" This guy has a family?" he said shocked.

" Man this guy is starting to feel like he's less creepy than I thought." he said.

He leans on the dresser and accidentally presses a button that was on it.

He turns to see the wall opening and he sees various battlegear on the wall.

" Okay maybe still creepy." he said walking in.

" This is his trophy room" he said realizing it.

He walks in deeper and sees the various battlegear and other objects inside.

He turns and gasps before walking backwards in fear.

He sees torn masks of people on mannequin heads.

" You enjoying yourself" said Zoom as he comes into the room.

" What are these" said Ghatup now more scared than before.

" They are rogue speedsters that tried to harm others. Zoom killed them personally before they could hurt any chaotic players or creatures" said Zoom as he walks over to the masks and adjusts one where it's not crooked

Zoom then turns and begins speeding around Ghatup.

Yellow lighting escapes Ghatup and goes to Zoom.

 **In the port court**

" What's John doing to Payton" said Kaz wondering what's happening.

" He's stealing Ghatup's speed" said Sarah

Then a card showing Ghatup's stats is shown on the screen and it shows his speed going down.

" How's he doing it?" asked Kaz.

" Speedsters like Zoom can steal the speed from other creatures." said Jycella

" Payton's code." said Krystella.

 **In the battle**

Ghatup groans as his speed is being zapped from him.

Then Zoom finishes as he now stands in front of Ghatup.

Ghatup groans as he tries to get up.

Zoom puts up a hand that begins to vibrate and he jabs it through Ghatup's chest coding him

 **Back in the drome**

" Dude, never do that again" said Payton still freaking about the tower.

" Sorry about that man" said John not liking what Payton went through.

" Still want to go on with the match? said John concerned for Payton

" Yeah dude, like they say the battle's not over till the last creature's code" said Payton confident in himself which John smiles and nods.

" Now I'm activating one of Zoom's special abilities, I like to call rearrange." said John before he goes to explain it.

" See by getting rid of his mugician I can change my creatures around. So now you fight my other 3 for your 3 rounds" said John as he changes the spots Zoom, Berserker and Electro with Crimson Dynamo, Clayface and Firestorm.

" Alright then my man, it's your attacks and their names are Crimson Dynamo, Clayface and Firestorm" said John telling him their names.

" Alright my dude, let's get it on" said Payton spinning the location randomizer.

 **The next location: the Mipedim Oasis**

" Malvadine attacks Clayface" said Payton and they become the creatures.

" Is this guy made of chocolate?" said Malvadine looking at clayface ( you gotta be honest he does look like he's made of chocolate)

" No. I'm made of clay" said Clayface.

" Awww. I wanted to win this battle by eating you." said Malvadine sad about that.

" Let's get chaotic" said Clayface.

 **Into the battle**

We see Malvadine standing around the watering hole.

" I'd like to see how Johnny boy will get the jump on me this time. Malvadine knows this place like the back of his hand." he said to himself

He begins to move to look for Clayface.

As he looks around he sees ruins.

" Gotta be in there." he said as he goes inside them.

He turns around and begins walking backwards as he makes sure John won't jump him from behind.

As he turns back around he sees himself.

" Oh just a mirror" he said

Then he begins doing silly things in front of it. Doing funny poses and faces and stuff.

He turns around to continue on before he realizes something.

" Hey, since when does -" was all he got out before he's attacked from behind.

He turns to see his 'mirror' turn into Clayface.

" Gotcha" said Clayface as he tricked Payton.

" Oh man" said Malvadine before he shakes his head and gets back up.

" **Power Pulse"** said Malvadine blasting Clayface.

Clayface smirks and a hole is opened in his body making the attack go through him.

" Say what" said Malvadine as he didn't see that coming.

" Clay can be molded into many things, my friend." said Clayface as he turns his hands into hammers.

He hits Malvadine with them as he stretches them at him.

Malvadine flies and hits a wall.

He groans and gets up to see Clayface with blade arms.

" Sorry bro." Clayface said as he stabs Malvadine and codes him.

 **In the drome.**

" Oh come on" groaned Payton.

" Sorry bro, you said not to hold back in this." said John.

" Yeah but it's like you know how to predict everything I'm gonna do" said Payton.

" Well I am the master of doing the unexpected." said John praising himself.

" And you wanted to fight me, so I'm battling my best" said John.

" Okay let's get this started." said Payton spinning the randomizer.

 **The next location: The storm tunnel**

" Siado attacks Crimson Dynamo" said Payton then they become the creatures.

" Is that suit battlegear" asked Siado looking at Crimson Dynamo in his battle suit.

" You could say that it's part of Crimson Dynamo" said CD

" Not for long!" said Siado.

" That's what you think" said CD.

 **Into the battle**

We see Siado clinging onto the walls of the Storm Tunnel while Crimson Dynamo has his thrusters activating keeping him in place as he has his arms crossed.

" Should've picked a different location, comrade" said CD in his russian accent.

" That's why I have this." said Siado as a Flux Bobble appears in his hands.

" Flux Bobble do your thing" he said.

Then the two find themselves in the Glacier Planes.

" Okay that's better" said Siado as he gets up.

" Oh yeah sure, put a cold blooded reptile like yourself in the cold, great idea Payton" said CD as he deactivates his thrusters and lands.

" Well let's see how you like this, **Chorus of Cothica, Discord of Disarming!"** said Siado activating the underworld mugic.

Then a blast hits Crimson Dynamo who just stands with his arms crossed.

" So much for your battlegear armor, **Power Pulse!"** said Siado firing the attack at Crimson Dynamo.

CD raises his left arm and fires a red blast from it and it breaks right through the power pulse attack.

It sends Siado flying into a snowdrift.

" But how?" said Siado confused on why the mugic failed.

" I told you, comrade, the armor is like a part of Crimson Dynamo" CD said.

" You should've learned by now, Payton, never underestimate a Guardian creature." he said.

Then his armor opens up and rockets fly out and code Siado.

 **Back in the drome**

" Oh snap dude, this is my last shot." said Payton getting nervous.

" Ready?" said John ready to get this over with.

" Yeah" was his answer as the randomizer is spun

 **The next location: Underworld City**

" Dakkamal attacks Firestorm" said Payton as they become the creatures.

" I can use fire attacks too dude" said Dakkamal.

" Well, Firestorm can do a lot more then fire attacks." said Firestorm.

" I can't wait to find out." said Dakkamal.

" You may not considering I'm gonna end this quick, man" said Firestorm.

" Let's get Chaotic" they said.

 **In the battle**

We see Dakkamal holding a spear as he searches for Firestorm.

" Where can he be?" said Dakkamal.

" Up here, dude!" was heard then 3 fireballs land around him.

He looks up and sees Firestorm flying at him.

" **Flame orb!"** said Dakkamal throwing fire balls at Firestorm who dodges them and lands.

" Take this, **Magma Might!"** said Firestorm as he launches a magma like fist at Dakkamal.

" **Lavalanche!"** said Dakkamal as the two attacks hit each other sending lava and magma everywhere making them head for cover.

Dakkamal charges at Firestorm who throws his hands up and strikes Dakkamal's spear.

Dakkamal stops and sees that it's turned into flowers.

" Sorry bro, but I like 'em but I don't roll like that" said Firestorm making the group watching laugh.

" Now I'm ending this so I can fight Kaz!" said Firestorm as he charges at Dakkamal and punches him with a flame covered fist.

Dakkamal is sent flying through a building.

Firestorm flies up and cups his hands together and begins to make a big fireball.

Just as Dakkamal gets up and looks Firestorm throws it and codes him.

 **In the drome**

" Oh man! I want to mad that I lost but it was such a awesome fight" said Payton.

" Thanks man" said John as the two do a bro shake and pat on the back.

" Now it's Kaz's turn" said John.

Kaz who was watching gulps in fear seeing how brutal John can be.

 **The end! So dudes tune in next time to see how Kaz's match goes.**

 **And People actually review this stuff please! And vote on my poll on my web page it's about a Harry Potter story where he's raised along with my oc Rex.**

 **A very Op story it will be. Seeya**


	4. John vs Kaz

**Hey there Spike fans, It's me again and I'm going at you with Kaz going up against John.**

 **Also Austin please try to contact me on Deviantart soon, because I've been trying to find you since you didn't give me your Deviantart ID. And Austin if you forgot your DA password go onto the forget thing when you go to do it and choose password. Then put in your gmail account and it will send a thing so you can change it.**

 **So here it is, John vs Kaz.**

Kaz watches as Payton makes his way back to the group in the portcourt.

Are you alright?" Tom asked seeing Payton lose to his brother.

I'm alright, it was kinda awesome fighting John. Kaz your turn." said Payton.

Kaz gulps as he heads for the Crellan drome.

 **Inside the drome.**

Kaz walks in and sees John ready to go.

" Let's go, Kaz." said John.

Kaz nods as he sets his scanner down.

He looks down to see Tom and the others on his scanner.

" Don't let John intimidate you, buddy." said Tom.

"It's not John I'm afraid of. It's his creatures, I don't know what I'm going up against." said Kaz.

" Well do your best and hope for a victory." said Sarah.

Kaz nods.

The two finish setting up their teams.

 **Players lock your decks."** said the CPU.

They tap the buttons on the scanners and the alarm goes off.

On John's team it's Captain Cold, Heatwave, Burninggreymon, Starscream (Cybertron series), Savitar and surprisingly Chaor (in the form he took on A'unne with).

On Kaz's team it's Takinom, Magmon, Rarran, Van Bloot, Ultadur, and Chaor ( regular form).

Kaz asked shocked, "Is that Chaor?"

Yep, You're not the only player who has Chaor, but my Chaor is the one when he was boosted by Mugic." said John.

Kaz said, "I've got to get a scan of that sometime. So who's going to attack first?"

Hmm, let's flip a coin, is that a good idea?" asked John.

Kaz replied, "Sure. Got any spare change with you?"

Yeah, I always carry a lot of money with me. When you have 3 beautiful girls with you, it's always a good thing to do." said John as he pulls out a quarter

Kaz said, "Good to know. Heads, you go first. Tails, I go first."

Deal." said John as he flips it.

With the others

Peyton said, "No way! John always has a lot of cash with him?!"

Yeah, when we go to stores we usually buy a lot of jewelery, and clothes and stuff. John never complains though." said Jycella.

Tom said, "I've actually been to some of their shopping sprees."

Yeah and usually he and John carry our stuff for us. John never complains about that either." said Krystella

Tom said annoyed, "I sometimes complain about it. All that stuff you girls buy is very heavy!"

Heads! I win." said John as they heard his voice on the screen they were watching the match from.

Kaz said, "Well, looks like you attack first."

 **MajorGuardian spin the locationrandomizer**." said the CPU

John spins the Location Randomizer.

 **The first battle will be held in, Glacier Plains. MajorGuardian choose your attacking creature and your target creature**." said the CPU.

John declared, "Captain Cold attacks Takinom!"

They place their hands on their creatures.

John turned into Captain Cold while Kaz turned into Takinom.

Takinom warned, "You better not flirt with me while I'm like this, John!"

Captain Cold said with a smirk, "Don't worry. I won't."

Takinom said, "Good. I don't want anyone getting any ideas!"

"I mean, sure, Takinom's hot but not when I'm done with her." Captain Cold said.

The drome glows as they find themselves in Glacier planes

Sarah asked, "Captain Cold in Glacier Plains? Why am I not surprised?"

Cold sneezed.

Sarah must be talking about me." he said.

Takinom was flying around trying to locate Cold.

Takinom said, "Too bad Captain Cold can't fly."

Suddenly she's shot by a **cyclone slam** attack.

But he has great hearing, lady." said Cold as he holds his cold gun.

Takinom get up and said, "Fire always beats Ice, John. **Flame Orb**!"

He intercepts it with a blast from his cold gun.

Not with me dude." he said.

Takinom shouted, "Time to really turn up the heat! **Torrent of Flame**!"

He freezes it again.

Strike 2!" he said.

Takinom said, "You can block my Fire Attacks. But not my **Viperlash**!"

Freezes the snakes and blasts them back with a **cyclone slam**.

Takinom said "Try to block this! **Paral Eyes**!"

He shoots the ground and makes a ice slide for him to slide down from the cliff he was on.

Nice try, Kaz. Dude, you have the advantage hear, I thought you'd be better." said Cold.

Takinom said flying up, "I'm just getting warmed up! **Smoke Surge**!"

Cold starts coughing as the smoke is getting around him.

Takinom said, "Gotcha now! **Canon of Casualty**!"

Not so fast! **Refrain of Denial**!" said Cold

The Mugic ended up being canceled out.

Takinom said, "So much for that plan! **Ember Swarm**!"

He blasts the attack with his cold gun again.

Dude, I only use water and air attacks, try to make this a challenge already!" said Cold

Takinom said, "I'll show you a challenge!"

She then summons the Ring of Na'arin.

Cold said, "Now you're making thing interesting! Let's see how long it takes to penetrate your Ring of Na'arin."

You said Cold only uses Air and water, right?" said Takinom

Cold said, "Of course. Why?"

Takinom then smirks.

Then she looks confused.

I thought you said all Guardians use all elements, shouldn't he?" she said confused.

That's what Cold's partner is for. Very rarely does Cold use fire and earth. Heatwave always uses Fire and Earth attacks." said Cold.

Takinom said, "Good to know. Shall we continue our regularly scheduled battle?"

Okay!" said Cold as he aims and fires his cold gun at her.

The attack was blocked bu the Ring of Na'arin.

Cold said, "Taking down that Ring's gonna be harder then I thought."

Takinom said, "Well, you said you wanted this battle to be interesting. **Steam Rage**!"

Time for a new attack, I call it **Blizzard Strike**!" said Cold blasting her with a tornado that had strong snow going with it like a blizzard tornado.

The Ring barely managed to block the attack.

Takinom said, "Didn't expect that. **Iron Balls**!"

Okay that's it! **Eternal freeze**!" said Cold as he shoots a blast of cold into the clouds and unleashes a complete and total white out blizzard of hail.

The attack managed to break through the Ring of Na'arin.

Takinom said, "Time to step things up!" She then grabbed Captain Cold and flew up until they were both a good height above the ground.

Takinom got ready to drop Cold and taunted, "See you next fall, John!"

He turns and blasts her with his cold gun freezing her solid.

Not before you, Kaz" said Cold as he slows himself down with a cyclone slam

Takinom managed to break free of the ice just before she hit the ground.

Takinom said in relief, "That was close!"

Then Cold lands on her back and holds her wings so she can't fly

Takinom shouted, "Hey! Let go!"

No let's see how good you are without your wings. said Cold as he blasts her wing with his cold gun and breaks them before jumping off.

Takinom said, "AARGH! Well, at least I can still use my attacks. **Inferno Gust**!"

 **Song of stasis**! said Cold as he dodges and activates the mugic and freezes her making her fall until she's code.

The two of them reappeared in the Drome before Captain Cold turned back into John.

John told Kaz, "Don't feel bad, Kaz. At least Takinom went down fighting."

Yeah, didn't expect those new attacks. Did you make them up?" said Kaz.

John said, "Actually, those attacks are used by the Guardians."

Well it was an awesome - wait, you mean Guardians have their own attacks?" said Kaz

John said, "Yep!"

Awesome, well my attack!" said Kaz as he spins the randomizer for the next location.

Tom said, "I didn't expect the falling part of the battle."

That's Johnny for ya, master of doing the unexpected." said Payton.

Jycella asked, "Can you imagine how painful it would be for the real Takinom's wings to be broken?"

They wince.

Krystella said, "I still haven't thanked Takinom for helping you guys save me back in Opto's Mines."

Maybe you can do that some time." said Sarah.

The next location, The lava pond." said the CPU getting their attention back onto the match.

Kaz declared, "Magmon attacks Heat Wave!"

So you've been learning your creatures. Good." said John as he becomes Heat Wave.

Kaz becomes Magmon.

Heatwave said, "Looks like it's a pyromaniac vs a Creature made of lava!"

Magmon told him, "I'll definitely win this one!"

Heatwave asked, "Sure about that?"

"We'll see, won't we?" Said Magmon.

They smirk as they're transported to the location.

Tom said, "Looks like it's another Fire fight."

But who has the greater heat? John's Heat Wave or Kaz's Magmon?" said Payton.

Sarah said, "We'll just have to wait and see."

Back to the match

Magmon was in a Viledriver looking for Heat Wave.

Magmon called out, "What's the matter, Heat Wave? My Viledriver too hot for you?"

Nothing's too hot for me, brimstone breath!" said Heat Wave as he's hidden.

Magmon said, "We'll see about that!" He then fired the Vildriver's cannons everywhere.

Down here!" said Heat Wave as he was under the Viledriver as he melts one of the legs on it.

Magmon said, "Abandon Viledriver!" before jumping out of the Viledriver as it crashed to the ground.

Magmon scowled and said, "That was my favorite Viledriver!"

Heat Wave told Magmon, "That was the only Viledriver that you had for this battle, dude."

Magmon said, "Good point. But let's see how you fare without your gun. **Discord of Disarming**!"

 **Refrain of refusal**!" said Heat Wave.

Magmon said, "Damn! Looks like I'll have to do this the old fashioned way. **Lavalanche**!"

 **Magma Burst**!" said HW as the two attacks intercept each other.

Magmon said, "Ok. Let's see how you like this. **Ember Swarm**!"

 **Plasma wave**!" said Heat Wave as he shoots a stream of blue fire that breaks through the attack and hits Magmon.

Magmon said, "That was a lucky shot! **Fireram**!"

Heat Wave does a dismount and flips over Magmon.

 **Rock Wave**! he said hitting Magmon with the attack.

Magmon exclaimed, "AARGH! That's right. Heat Wave can use Earth and Fire attacks. But I won't go down without a fight. **Magma Might**!"

 **Volcanic Strike**!" said Heat wave striking it with a wave of Lava

Magmon said, "Time to kick things up a notch! **Flash Kick**!"

 **Sun burst**!" said Heat Wave as he threw a mini fireball that looked like the sun at Magmon as it trapped him in it.

Magmon said, "Nice! But this isn't the first time that I've been trapped like this!" Magmon struck the ground with a lavalanche.

It's the same way he did it against Heptadd in Fire Fighters.

 **Song of Reversal**!" said Heat Wave as he switches places with Magmon and Magmon takes the attack.

Magmon cried out in pain, "AAGH! Well, the joke's on you. Now you're the one trapped!"

To his shock he watches as Heat Wave walks out of it.

Magmon asked shocked, "What?! But how?!"

Heat Wave's special ability, Fire attacks dealt to him do half the damage." he said.

And with his heat gun equipped it weakens them even more. he continued

Magmon said, "That might be true for Fire Attacks. But not other types of attacks. **Windslash**!"

Nice try, you can't do air attacks!" said Heat Wave.

Magmon said, "Actually, **Windslash** can be used by all creatures!"

Heat Wave dodges it.

Oh right, forgot that, well I'm finishing this!" said Heat Wave as he points his gun and makes a ring of fire.

 **Scorching Vortex**!" he said as he blasts at Magmon a gigantic fire tornado.

Magmon shouted, " **Inferno Gust**!"

The Fire tornado breaks through it and traps Magmon in a fire tornado until he's code.

The two of them were back at the drome and Heat Wave turned back into John.

Kaz said, "Man! I haven't had a firefight that intense since Hotshot."

And that was a nice surprise with the air attack, I didn't see it coming! I forget that there are attacks ever creature can use even if they don't have that element. Said John

Kaz complimented, "Well, I didn't expect the Heat Gun's special ability."

Back with the others.

Sarah said with a grin, "Well, that was a hot battle! Get it?"

Boo." Said Payton as he gave it a thumbs down.

Sarah pouted and said, "You guys are no fun!"

I'm feeling nice. How's about we do this. You pick the next location and I pick the next two, deal? Said John.

Kaz said, "Alright. Let's battle at Iron Pillar next."

Seems enough that was the location that it landed.

Kaz declared, "Rarran attacks BurningGreymon!"

They become the creatures

BurningGreymon told Rarran, "Congratulations, Kaz! You're about to fight your first Digimon!"

Rarran whined, "Aw, man! There's no way I'll beat you at my small size!"

BurningGreymon reassured him "Just try your best, okay?"

Rarran puts on a determined face.

They're flashed into the location.

With the others

Peyton: Dude, John's gonna have his hands full with this one. His Battlegear won't work in Iron Pillar

The others smirk knowing something

Sarah asked with a smirk, "Are you sure about that, Peyton?"

In the battle we see Rarran flying around trying to find BurningGreymon.

Rarran said, "Okay. When I was battling Vollash here, I lost because I got cocky. I can't make that same mistake again!"

He keeps flying around hoping he'll find him before John finds him.

Rarran said, "At least John's Battlegear won't work here. But that means mine won't work as well."

He keeps flying until he lands.

" Oh come on, something as big as him can't just disappear." he said.

Rarran said, "Well, I still have to keep moving. I can't let him get the drop on me!"

He walks around inside hoping he'll find him.

" Come on think! He's bigger than you, he's got to be around here somewhere. I mean he can't turn invisible, wait can he?" he said to himself as he goes through a doorway

Rarran said, "Well, if he's invisible, there's only one way to flush him out. **Ash Torrent**!"

Sees nothing happen.

Rarran sighs in relief before saying, "Phew! I guess he can't turn invisible after all."

In his moment of relief he doesn't notice a red tail behind him.

The red tail was about to strike Rarran when he noticed it at the last second. He said, " **Toxic Gust**!"

He just sees that it's a thing of red goop

Rarran said in disbelief, "I thought for sure that he found me."

You're not wrong." was what he heard as he then finds himself in the grip of John

Rarran said, " **Melody of Malady**!"

BurningGreymon surprisingly does something. A mirror appears on his arm and it bounces the Mugic attack towards a wall.

Rarran said, "Smoke Surge!" The attack hit BurningGreymon in the face, allowing Rarran to escape his grip.

How'd you do that, battlegear doesn't work at Iron Pillar?" he said.

BurningGreymon gestures to a necklace that had a golden ring on it.

It's called a Makulon ring. There's more than one of them but this one get's rid of the location effect for it's holder." he said.

Rarran said, "Nice! But let's see if you can keep up with me!" He then flew off while being careful not to hit the metal structures.

To his surprise BurningGreymon breaks right through them and charges.

" **Pyro Barrage**!" he said as he aims his arm cannons and fires.

Rarran barely manages to avoid the attack and said, " **Inferno Gust**!"

John fires the same attack and fires another Pyro Barrage as he follows Rarran and doesn't let up on the attack.

Rarran cried, " **Spirit Gust**!"

BurningGreymon leans his head back and fires off a Mega Roar attack.

Rarran flies ahead to avoid the attack and said, " **Shadow Strike**!"

BGreymon dodges and spins around shooting off his Pyro Barrage

Rarran said while dodging the attack, "At this rate, we're going to bring the entire Location down on us!"

BurningGreymon charges and tackles him down inside.

Rarran grunted and said, " **Torrent of Flame**!" The flames managed to push the Digimon off him.

BGreymon gets up.

You look tired, let me give you a hand, or two! he said as his arms grow gigantic and he gets Rarran in them and starts crushing him.

Rarran shouted, " **Steam Rage**!" This got him out of BurningGreymon's hands.

Time to finish this!" Said BurningGreymon as fire starts coming out from the openings in his body.

 **Wildfire Tsunami**!" he said as he unleashed a total wave of fire at Rarran

Rarran dodged the attack and said, "Missed me! **Ember Swarm**!"

He fires off another Wildfire Tsunami, it breaks through the attack. It hits Rarran and burns him into code.

The two were back in the Drome with BurningGreymon turning back into John.

Kaz sighed and said, "Well, at least I managed to do some damage to you."

Yeah, BurningGreymon can take a hit. You'd better be careful, looks like you're down to your last two mugics Kaz." said John.

Kaz corrected him, "Actually I used **Canon of Casualty, Discord of Disarming, and Melody of Malady**. That means I still have 3 mugic left."

Whatever, they'll still won't help you, as you can see I still have all 6." said John as he gestured to his six mugic counters even though he used mugic.

Kaz asked shocked, "How's that possible?!"

It's another effect of the rings. By giving up the wielded creatures special ability I can, like people would say, reload my mugic. And that mirror, it brings it back after the battle has ended. And that reload thing can happed no matter who's battling even if it's not BurningGreymon doing it." said John.

Kaz said, "That's pretty impressive."

Back with the others

Tom said, "At least Kaz was careful around Iron Pillar this time."

Yeah but in the end he was burned" said Payton.

Everyone but Sarah laughed at this. The Danian player whined, "No fair! How come you guys laugh at Peyton's puns but not mine?!"

The next location, the **Gladiator pits of Kaon**!" announced the CPU.

John declared, "Starscream attacks Lord Van Bloot!"

They become the creatures.

Starscream asked, "Did you know that Starscream can turn into a fighter jet?"

Van Bloot asked in amazement "Really? That's pretty nice!"

Starscream replied, "It won't be nice for you!"

"Hey what's with the slot thing on your arm?" Van Bloot asked seeing a slot on Starscreams shoulder.

Starscream told him, "You'll find out in the battle."

Van Bloot grins to get ready.

They're transported to the location.

With the others

Tom said, "I actually liked to buy those Transformers toys when I was a kid."

John actually used my toys to draw the figures for the chaotic cards he made. Among other things" he added.

Peyton said, "Cool! Did he use those drawings for that contest?"

Yeah, he's actually a great artist. Even at the age he was in when he registered them in." Tom said.

Sarah blushed and said with a smile, "That's another reason why me, Krystella, and Jycella love him."

Yeah he actually made paintings of them." said Tom

Peyton asked, "Really?! I want to see those paintings sometime!"

They blushed.

Um some of them you may not want to." said Jycella

Peyton asked, "Why not?"

Let's just say some of them maybe a little revealing." said Krystella.

Peyton said, "Ok. But I actually meant that I want to see the ones that aren't a little revealing."

Yeah because when she said revealing she meant naked. But the others he will definitely show you." said Sarah.

Peyton went wide eyed when he heard that.

Peyton said, "Okay then. Let's get back to watching the match."

They see as Van Bloot is flying through a hallway and sees how small he is.

Van Bloot said, "Alright. John said that Starscream can turn into a fighter jet. So I have to look for a vehicle that looks like it's from Earth."

Dang these guys were big." He said as he then finds a window and flies out to it.

Van Bloot commented, "This place reminds me of Gigantempopolis. I hope I don't run into any traps."

He looks and sees other planets, and surprisingly what he thinks is Perim.

Van Bloot asked in shock, "Is that... Perim?!"

I'm... in... outer... space?! he shouts in complete shock

Van Bloot snapped ot of his shock and said, "I can't believe it! I'm the first Chaotic Player to go to another planet!"

Then he realizes that John has this location.

Van Bloot said in realization, "Scratch that. Me and John are the first Chaotic players to go to another planet."

Then he shakes his head remembering he's in a battle.

Van Bloot said, "Okay. Gotta focus. Starscream has to be here somewhere."

He takes back to the air

Van Bloot said, "Okay. If I were a Creature like Starscream, where would I be?"

He then realizes something, he's in a gladiator arena.

Van Bloot said, "This must be a gladiator arena. The Creatures in this location probably fight each other for sport."

So he must be in the main arena!" he said as he goes to find it.

Soon enough, Van Bloot finds the main arena.

Van Bloot said, "Alright. I made it! So where's Starscream?"

He watches as a missile heads for him.

Van Bloot shouted, "Power Pulse!" The attack destroyed the missile.

He then sees Starscream standing where the leaders would watch with a gold crown on his head.

Van Bloot said, "Nice crown. I didn't notice it before."

Yeah it's my crown gives me a power boost. So what do you think of the planet Cybertron, Kaz?" he asked as he floated down to the arena.

Van Bloot said, "I think it's amazing! I think the two of us are the first Chaotic players to visit outer space!"

Well I was hear before you. Sorry dude, Perim is quite beautiful from this point of view isn't it?" said Starscream as he looks at Perim.

Van Bloot said, "Yep! It sure is. I never thought I'd get to see Perim from this point of view."

They were both silent for a few more seconds.

Van Bloot then asked, "So... you want to start the battle now?"

Well traditionally here in the colluseum, we first bow to our opponent as a sign of respect. Also to make things fair I'll battle you at your size." Starscream said

Van Bloot bowed and said, "That seems fair. May the best Creature win."

I intend to." said Starscream.

Starscream then bows to Van Bloot before shrinking to Van Bloot's size.

Now you may want to summon your battlegear for what I'm about to do." said Starscream.

Van Bloot said, "With pleasure."

The Underworlder then summoned his Phobia Mask.

Starscream stops and slumps seeing his gear. He groans and holds his head as he starts moving around in place.

Van Bloot said, " **Rustoxic**!" The rust ended up hitting Starscream.

Really? Really?! said Starscream as he breaks out of it.

He shakes his head as he puts his arms on his hips as turns his back to him just groaning.

Van Bloot asked concerned, "Are you alright? I hope I didn't hurt you too badly."

No! no it's just that I was expecting a weapon not a mask. And seriously how cliche are you? Rusting me? You're code." said Starscream as he began to glow purple.

Van Bloot said, "Well, metal is known for rusting sometimes." And with that, Van Bloot uses the Phobia Mask's powers.

He tries to use it but it doesn't work.

" I'm a machine remember? That thing was made to effect living things Carrot top. Now it's my turn! CYBER KEY POWER!" said Starscream as a purple disk comes from the sky and inserts itself into the slot before disappearing and two blades pop from Starscreams arms.

Van Bloot said, "Nice! **Fearocity**!"

He raises his arm and sends a purple slash wave that breaks through and heads right at Van Bloot.

Van Bloot dodges it and said, "That Cyber Key Power is very strong! But I've got power of my own! **Flashwarp**!"

Starscream raises his left blade and fires a purple energy blast that intercepts it.

Van Bloot said, " **Coil Crush**!" He then wraps his arms around Starscream.

Starscream spins around pulling Van Bloot in before he stabs him with one of his blades coding him.

The two players reappear in the drome with Starscream turning back into John.

Kaz said, "Man, that Cyber Key Power was so intense!"

And Starscream isn't the only one who can do that, my friend. Now I believe I get to attack again." said John.

With the others

Peyton said, "Dudes, Kaz actually got to go to another planet!"

I know! Now I guess you can say that battle, was out of this world" said Sarah.

Tom laughed and said, "Now that was a better pun!"

Ha!" said Sarah as Payton groans.

She stole my thunder." he said.

And I got the lightning to go with it!" she said.

Jycella and Krystella laugh as they give Sarah high-fives.

"The next location, Central City!" announced the CPU.

John declared, "Savitar attacks Ultadur!"

They become the creatures.

Ultadur asked, "Is this guy related to Zoom?"

Savitar replied, "Sort of. You could say that this creature is the God of Speed."

Ultadur asked shocked, "There's actually a God for that kind of thing?"

Savitar goes and makes a look like "really?"

"Kaz, you really need to start studying things." Said Savitar

Well history wasn't always my best subject." said Ultadur

Savitar said, "Well, I can't blame you for that. Now, let's get Chaotic!"

Ultadur gets ready as they're flashed into the location.

Tom said, "I'm gonna be honest. We actually didn't learn anything about a God of Speed in school."

Well John told me about Savitar apparently he was the first speedster though this guy isn't the actual guy but with his speed he sure gets close to it." said Krystella.

Peyton asked, "How many Speedsters are there besides Savitar and Zoom?"

Quite a bit actually, they're all connected to something called the speed force, that's how they get their power." said Jycella.

Peyton said amazed, "That's totally awesome! Does the same thing apply to Ultadur and Gespedan as well?"

Sarah shakes her head.

They just have speed but speedsters are on a complete different scale." she said.

Tom notices that the crowd is really cheering for John.

Tom said with a smile, "Wow, my brother's really getting quite a fanclub!"

Yeah well I'm glad he's not having any fangirls." said Sarah.

Peyton sweatdropped and said, "Do I really want to know what you're gonna do if John does have any fangirls?"

Well as long as they keep their hands to themselves we're okay." said Jycella.

In other words, no" said Krystella.

They jump in they hear a explosion coming from the battle.

Ultadur just used an Ember Swarm attack to cause an explosion in hope of drawing Savitar out.

Ultadur said, "I think that should get his attention. Hm, I wonder why there are no people in this city. It's probably because this is a Chaotic match. I'm actually tempted to check out the food in the restaurants here. Oh great. Now I'm starting to sound like Peyton!"

Hey!" said Payton affended.

Well it couldn't hurt to check 'em out." said Ultadur as he notices a restaurant that's called " Big Belly Burger"

Ultadur speeds into the restaurant and eats about 5 cheeseburgers. He said with a burp, "Alright, now that I've eaten, it's time to hunt for Savitar."

Ultadur speeds out of the restaurant, summons the Windstrider, and uses it to fly above the streets

He keeps searching in the air.

Ultadur said, "Alright, as soon as I see Savitar, I'll land a good distance from him. Then, I'll use my speed to do some serious damage!"

He sees a streak of white lightning going streets below him.

Ultadur said, "Perfect! **Inferno Gust**!" The attack hit the white lightning. The result? Savitar ended up hitting the ground.

Ultadur landed a good distance from where Savitar fell and rushed at him with his speed.

Savitar rushes and picks up Ultadur and they find themselves in a portal. Suddenly they're in the forest of life and Savitar throws Ultadur through a tree.

Ultadur recovered and asked, "The Forest of Life?! How did we get here?!"

I sped us here. Don't take a breath let's go on another trip!" Savitar said as he speeds and picks him up again in his left hand and makes another speed portal and throws him down when they get back in Central City.

Before speeding again and now in Underworld City.

Ultadur asked, "Underworld City?! At least I'll have the advantage here."

That's what you think!" Savitar before he speeds them back to Central City and he throws him and he bounces off a side of a building before landing on the ground.

Ultadur gets up and says, "Okay! Let me use Mugic to heal myself! **Ember Flourish**!" The Mugic healed some of his Energy.

Catch me if you can!" said Savitar as he speeds off

Ultadur sped after him as he shouted, "Time to stop you in your tracks! **Paral Eyes**!"

Savitar speeds up and dodges the attack. Soon they find themselves in a forest

Ultadur asked, "Did we end up in the Forest of Life again?!"

He begins dodging trees like Savitar.

Savitar leaps and extends his arm blades and slashes two trees bringing them down.

Ultadur asked, "Why the hell are trees attacking us?!"

Savitar shakes his head.

Then in a clearing he takes a giant leap into the air.

The lightning he made goes around his body and he throws it at the ground just as Ultadur got their knocking him down.

Ultadur said, "Two can play at that game! **Velocitrap**!" The attack hit Savitar knocking him to the ground.

The lights on Savitar's suit turn off as he lays on the ground.

Ultadur said, "Sorry, John. But it's time to finish this! Shriek Shock!"

It blasts the body away.

Ultadur said, "I gotta keep attacking him while I have the chance! Flash Kick!"

It knocks the body around some more, as it just lays there not moving.

Ultadur asked, "Why isn't he moving?"

The Underworlder inspects the body.

He pokes him.

Ultadur asked worried, "John? Are you okay?"

John says nothing.

Ultadur said, "Oh God! Did I actually kill him?!"

He doesn't notice Savitar's hand vibrating.

Just as Ultadur leans in, Savitar stands and shoves the vibrating arm through him turning him into code.

The two of them were back in the Drome with Savitar turning back into John.

Kaz said, "Dude, don't scare me like that! I thought that I actually killed you!"

Hey you played dead when you fought that Danian player. Ha, can't believe you fell for that." said John. He rearranges his creatures.

Kaz asked, "So how did Savitar get us to different locations?"

His speed. He goes so fast that he can take himself and others to a location, in a flash of speed." said John.

Kaz said, "That's so cool! Not even Gespedan and Ultadur can do that!"

With the others

Peyton exclaimed, "Dudes, John actually scared me with that last move!"

Playing dead, that was awesome." said Tom.

Sarah said, "To be honest, I was actually scared myself!"

Sorry about that Love bug, Devil girl and my Angel, for scaring you." said John on the screen.

Krystella told her boyfriend, "It's alright, John. We were just caught by surprise."

The crowd heard Krystella talking to John over the scanner.

Jycella said, "Sis, people can hear you talking to John over your scanner."

That's right people, I have three girlfriends! Don't like it? Deal with it" said John over the monitor.

Tom said to the crowd, "And please refrain from flirting with my brother and his girlfriends."

The crowd groans.

Okay, Kaz, ready to lose the next round?" said John as he puts his hands on his hips and smirks.

Kaz said, "Let's make this last one intense, John!"

You bet it will be, because it's Chaor against himself." said John.

Kaz said, "I actually knew that my Chaor would actually fight yours. Is it my attack?"

Yeah, your last attack." said John.

Kaz nodded and spun the Location Randomizer.

The next location, Underworld City" said the CPU

Kaz declared, "Chaor attacks Ultimate Chaor!"

Hmph, you'll be calling him that very soon, dude" said John as he changed into Chaor

Kaz changed into his own Chaor.

Chaor asked, "Is it weird that we're both using the same creature?"

Ultimate Chaor replied, "It won't be weird for long."

Chaor said, "Wonder what you mean by that."

"Well, seeing as how I'm the Chaor when he was boosted by mugic, oh well, you'll see." Said Ultimate Chaor.

They grin as they're transported.

Tom said, "Okay. To avoid confusion, let's call John's Chaor Ultimate Chaor."

Yeah, I gotta admit dudes, that surprised me. Usually the only person in Chaotic we see with a Chaor is Kaz." said Payton.

Sarah said, "Well, John actually has scans of all the creatures from Perim."

Really?!" said Payton completely shocked.

Tom said, "It's true."

How?!" said Payton.

Sarah covers his mouth to shut him up

Sarah said, "We'll tell you later! Don't say it out loud or else John will become even more popular! Especially with those stupid fangirls!"

Payton goes to say something.

You better choose your next words carefully." said Krystella.

Peyton said, "I was just gonna wish Sarah luck for when she faces John after this match."

Yeah it better've been" she said.

They focus onto the battle.

Chaor was lurking around Underworld City.

Chaor said to himself, "Alright, Kaz. You know Underworld City and Chaor like the back of your head. You've got this."

But then again he's Chaor too." he said.

Chaor summoned his Whepcrack in case Ultimate Chaor was near.

Okay I gotta play this smart. He keeps attacking me when I try drawing him out. Maybe I should bring him to me." he said.

Chaor then moved inside another building.

Suddenly a hand breaks through a wall and grabs his tail and pulls him through.

He sees John's Chaor but it's bigger and badder now. Now it looks like a cross of Chaor when he took on A'unne and the devil

Chaor said in shock, "Whoa! I guess everyone watching can tell us apart now!"

" That's right, say hello to Ultimate Chaor!" U. Chaor said as he flung Chaor through 5 buildings

Chaor got up and said, "Time to pump myself up too! **Song of Fury**!" He roared as the Mugic gave him a surge of power.

Like that's going to help you!" said U. Chaor as he leaped into the air and is falling toward Chaor.

Chaor got out of the way as Ultimate Chaor landed and said, " **Flame Orb**!" He hurled the attack at Ultimate Chaor, which struck him in the chest.

Ha! That tickles" U. Chaor said as he charges

Chaor rolled out of the way and shouted, " **Megaroar**!" He roared really loudly and Ultimate Chaor ended up crashing into the ground.

You call that a **Megaroar**! This is a **Megaroar**!" said U. Chaor as he roared really really loudly and blasted Chaor through some more buildings

Chaor got up and shouted, " **Power Pulse**!" The attack ended up hitting Ultimate Chaor in the shoulder.

Ultimate Chaor does the same thing.

" Face it, Kaz! Everything you can do so can I! And it's only a matter of time before your Mugic wheres off and then I win!" said U. Chaor

Chaor said, "At least I'm going down fighting! **Diminuendo**!" The Mugic ended up shrinking Ultimate Chaor.

 **Fortissimo**!" said U. Chaor making him grow back

By the time Ultimate Chaor grew back, Chaor shouted, " **Torrent of Flame**!" The flames ended up hitting Ultimate Chaor, causing him to grunt in pain.

U. Chaor charges and locks hands with Chaor, who begun to shrink.

Chaor managed to summon his Whepcrack again and struck Ultimate Chaor with it, knocking him back.

Uh oh! I'm running out of time" said Chaor.

Chaor took a deep breath and said, "Here goes nothing! **Incinerase**!" The attack hit Ultimate Chaor decreasing his energy greatly but not enough to code him.

U. Chaor walks through the flames the attack made chuckling.

This ends now. **Allmageddon**!" said U. Chaor. As he charges up the attack.

Chaor said in shock, " **Allmageddon**?! But that's impossible! Chaor shouldn't have all 4 elements!"

Then the blast codes Chaor.

The two appeared back in the drome with Ultimate Chaor turning back into John.

The CPU announced, "The winner of the match is **MajorGuardian57**."

John walked up to Kaz, held out his hand, and said, "You did an awesome job against me, Kaz. Nice game!"

Kaz smiled and shook John's hand.

Tell me dude, how'd you do that Allmagedon attack?" Kaz asked.

John asked, "Do you really want to know?"

Kaz nodded and said, "Of course!"

Well I heard through the Perim grapevine that Chaor was getting stronger and soon enough I saw him using Allmaggeddon. Sure it takes a lot out of him but it was worth it. And dude, just because Chaor doesn't have all 4 elements doesn't mean his Allmaggeddon isn't powerful. It just gets more powerful for each element you have." said John.

Kaz said, "Wow! I have to make a note of that."

Back with the others

Peyton said, "Dude, if we knew that Almageddon could be used by any elemental Creatures, we would've used it against Drew's Hoton in the first place."

Tom patted Sarah on the back and told her, "Well, Sarah. Looks like you're up against John now. Good luck!"

Actually I think he's taking a break. Here he comes." said Sarah

John and Kaz approached them. John asked, "Did you guys enjoy the match?"

Peyton said smiling, "Dude, we loved that match!"

We know they did." said Jycella pointing to the crowd.

Sarah asked her boyfriend, "Honey, do you want to have lunch before our match?"

Yeah, I'm starving." said John.

Kaz said, "Me too! I don't think those burgers counted as food since it was in a match."

Yeah, remind me to try and go there to try some of those, dude!" said Payton.

Yeah, Payton." said John sitting down.

And so they sat and ate for a while.

John is sitting before he gets up.

Okay Lovebug, let's go." he said.

Sarah smiled and said, "Ok, honey."

And with that, the two of them went to the Drome while holding hands.

 **And done!**

 **Well what do you guys think? Leave a review and tell me.**

 **Next time on Chaotic Guardians: The battle of the lovers, Sarah vs John.**

 **By the way, I'm making a pokemon story and the first chapter is where Mewtwo makes his tournament and it will have Kaiju pokemon ( Godzilla, Pacific Rim, Ultraman, War of the Worlds, etc.) I have a poll on my profile for where you want chapter 2 to be at, so go and vote.**


	5. Sarah vs John

**Hey there my friends sorry for taking a while I've been working on a Godzilla the series story ( which I put on hold), A transformers prime story ( in it Jack has become a prime Ultimus prime and has many powers though more will come through training and time. He can summon autobots and decepticons from the past to aid him he also has Weaponizer minicons along with a Legendary prime decepticon hunter, many of you maybe will like or not, along with being on vacation but I'm back.**

 **Battle of the Lovers.**

John and Sarah were on their way to the Drome.

Sarah said, "Don't hold back on me just because we're in a relationship, John."

I was just about to say the same thing, Sarah" he said

The crowd in the port court stood ready for the match. Even Klay was watching.

Klay sneered, "Bunch of losers."

With Tom and the others

Kaz said, " I wonder what creatures we'll see this time."

You'll never know that's why it's impossible to beat him, dude. He's a pseudo code master! Has creatures most people haven't seen, gear that does freaky things, and locations that are even freakier. Said Payton.

Tom commented, "That's my brother for you."

Has there been anybody that's even got to code one of his creatures? Kaz asked.

Krystella said, "Nope."

Players lock your decks." Said the CPU

John and Sarah did just that.

Shh, its starting. Said Tom.

Everyone got a good look of John and Sarah's decks.

John's team: Spyro, Arachnitor, Mechagodzilla 2, Hulk (Earth's Mightiest Heroes), Infermon, and Spyder

Sarah's team: Vollash, Valanii Levaan, Bierk, Odu Bathax, Galin, and Wamma.

Oh you added some bug themed creatures, how sweet." Said Sarah.

John said, "I know how much you like bug creatures, babe. Well, except for Hulk."

Sarah said, "I'm not complaining. I like Hulk."

Klay gags and points a finger to his throat.

Tom and the others just ignore this.

Jycella said, "They forgot that Spyro isn't a bug as well."

Krystella said, "True. But let's not ruin the moment."

Well, ladies first. Said John giving a bow.

Sarah giggled and said, "Aw, thanks. You're such a gentleman!"

And with that, Sarah spun the location randomizer.

Klay groans at this.

Klay said, "It's just going to end up the same way. I'm outta here!" And with that, Klay left.

Krystella said in disgust, "I thought Klay would never leave."

They watch as Klay takes a seat away from them but still watches the match.

The first location, Mount Pillar." Said the CPU

Hmm, home advantage, not bad. This makes it interesting and I like interesting, like you love bug." Said John.

ChaotiKween choose your attacking and target creature please." Said the CPU.

Sarah declared, "Wamma attacks Spyder!"

They became the creatures

Spyder asked, "You know that spiders eat ants, right?"

Wamma said, "This is one ant that you won't eat!"

Spyder chuckled and said, "Don't worry, Sarah. I'm not a cannibal."

"Wait. Is he?" He asked himself.

Wamma shrugs. And they are transported.

Kaz said, "Looks like it's a good old fashioned Underworlder vs Danian battle."

Yeah, but who'd win the spider or the ant? Said Klay being his usual Klay self.

Krystella said with a scowl, "No one asked you, Klay!"

This shut Klay up.

Klay decides to walk away.

Klay said to himself, "I got more important things to do then watch that stupid borefest. It'll just end up with Majors' brother winning anyway."

With Klay gone, Krystella asked, "Was I really that much of a jerk?"

Tom and Kaz do that sort of gesture with their hands.

Jycella said, "Don't worry, sis. You're a better person now and that's all that matters."

Krystella smiles, then they look back to the battle.

Wamma was wandering around Mount Pillar.

Wamma said to himself, "Okay, I might be fighting an Underworlder like Spyder. But I can't let my guard down. John must have something up his sleeve for this battle."

Wamma finds himself starting to walk into webs.

Wamma said, "Okay, he's definitely been here. **Flame Orb**!" The fire attack burned the webs away.

Spyder hops in front of him.

Come into my parlor said the Spyder to the ant." Said Spyder as he blasts Wamma with a **flame Orb**.

Wamma got up and shouted, " **Ember Swarm**!" The attack knocked Spyder back.

Spyder hops back up and shoots a web up and runs away.

Wamma said, "You can't run forever! **Steam Rage**!" The attack managed to hit Spyder.

That's cruelty to arachnids! This should start my winning streak. **Shriek Shock**! Said Spyder as he shouts loudly.

Wamma dodged it and shouted, "Now the heat's on! **Torrent of Flame**!" The flames hit Spyder as he grunted in pain.

Spyder growls as he charges Wamma and grabs him. Spyder begins to glow as he explodes coding himself and Wamma.

The couple appeared back in the drome.

Sarah asked shocked, "What was that?! I thought Spyder didn't have a sacrifice ability."It's a special gear called the reverse glass. Let's a creature swap abilities with another. Among other things. Said John showing the gear.

Sarah asked confused, "But which creature swapped abilities with Spyder?"

I'm not telling. Said John

Tom said shocked, "That's the first time that one of John's creatures ever got coded."

Yeah but he did it himself not the opponent. Said Jycella.

Kaz said, "I guess that's about as close as we're going to get in regards to John's creatures being coded."

Tom said, "Sacrificing a creature sure can be deadly. And I should know."

They nod.

John spun the location randomizer

Sarah said, "Let's see what location we'll battle in this time."

The next location, Skylands. Said the CPU

John declared, "Spyro attacks Vollash!"

They become the creatures.

Vollash cooed, "Aw, you're so cute!"

Spyro blushed and asked, "Is the flirting really necessary?"

Vollash said, "Sorry. I couldn't resist."

"Well, focus, babe. God, that sounds weird saying that when you're a dude." Said Spyro

They're transported

Jycella said smiling widely, "I agree with Sarah! Spyro looks so cute!"

Spyro sneezes.

I'm not cute! I'm awesome! Said Spyro to whoever he thought said that.

Tom said, "It's the cute creatures you have to watch out for. Like Kaz's Stelgar."

Kaz said, "Tom's right. I used Stelgar against a Vollash once. Long story short, I ended up winning that battle."

We see Vollash flying around

Vollash said, "Ok. If I were Spyro, where would I be?"

Besides in the air. He continued as he saw the floating islands

Vollash said, "Maybe he's on one of those islands."

A purple blur zooms past him making him spin around

Vollash said, "Looks like it's an air battle now!"

Spyro blurs past him again.

Vollash said, " **Tornado Tackle**!" Spyro ended up caught in the tornado.

Spyro spins in the opposite direction and breaks the tornado

Vollash said while bringing out his Pyroblaster, "This'll really burn you up! **Inferno Gust**!" The fiery tornado ended up hitting Spyro.

Spyro hits Vollash with a sludge gush leaving him slimed

Vollash said grossed out, "Ok. That's just nasty. Time to crank things up a notch! **Swarm Song**!" The mugic ended up hitting Spyro.

 **Frostblight**! Spyro said freezing the bugs

Vollash said amazed, "Wow. I didn't know you could use attacks to stop that Mugic."

Neither did I. Catch me if u can! He said as he shoots off.

Vollash giggled and said, "You always know how to make things interesting, baby!"

With that, Vollash flew after Spyro.

They flew past islands until Spyro disappeared around some complex

Vollash asked, "Now where did he go?"

He heads inside it

Vollash commented, "Looks like we're playing hide and seek now."

Vollash opens a set of doors and finds a room filled with portals.

Vollash said, "Wow. That's a lot of portals."

Just as he approaches a portal with a palm tree on it Spyro swoops in and knocks him in it before he goes through it too.

Vollash landed in the place with the palm tree.

Vollash said, "What the? Is this a new location?"

Yep. Said Spyro as he lands on a tree.  
Welcome to the Thumpin Wumpa islands.

Vollash looked around and said, "I get it! Those portals were there to transport us to new locations."

Yep Skylanders locations. Said Spyro as he then blasts Vollash with his fire breath

Vollash recovered and said, " **Smoke Surge**!" The smoke hit Spyro in the face.

 **Hurricane**! Said Spyro as he flaps his wings literally making a hurricane

Vollash exclaimed, "You'll find this enlightning!" **Lightning Burst**!" The lightning ended up zapping Spyro.

Vollash asked, "Shocking, isn't it?"

Spyro glows blue as he blasts himself into the air.

Vollash flew into the air after him while saying, "Time to make winds of my own. **Cyclone Slam**!" The cyclones appeared as Spyro got caught in them.

 **Dragon rush**! Said spyro as a gigantic blue dragon appears around him and codes Vollash as it chomps him.

The two of them reappeared in the drom with Spyro turning back into John.

Sarah said, "Didn't see that coming. And where did those other portals lead to?"

Other skylander locations, I chose the Wumpa islands because I like that place." Said John.

Sarah said, "I see."

With the others

Tom said, "See, guys? That's why you shouldn't underestimate cute creatures!"

The twins girls nod.

Okay love bug, you're attack." Said John.

Sarah nodded and spun the location randomizer.

The next location, Gloomuck Swamp." Said the CPU

Sarah declared, "Valanii Leevan attacks Arachnitor!"

They became the creatures, Arachnitor stood with a roar.

Arachnitor said, "I wonder who's gonna win. A Nighlok or a Danian?"

Velani Levann said, "I hope you don't grow into a giant."

Arachnitor said, "Don't worry. It wouldn't be fair if I did enlarge myself."

The nighlok slashes his claws together making sparks as they're transported

Peyton said a bit scared, "Dude, that Arachnitor guy looked freaky!"

Kaz said, "And apparently, he can make himself big."

Who knows what these guardian creatures can do?" Said Tom.

Peyton said, "If that Arachnitor dude gets big, I bet he'll be the size of a Warbeast!"

Meanwhile in the battlefield.

Valanii Leevan was walking around the swamp after he just summoned his Vlaric Shard.

Valanii Leevan said, "Okay, the Vlaric Shard should boost my Earth Attacks. And they'll be increased even more by the Gloomuck Swamp. I should be able to do some damage to Arachnitor if I see him."

Unknown to him Arachnitor is watching him, chuckling darkly as he has drools getting ready to attack.

Some of the drool gets on Valanii Leevan and he looks to where it came from.

Valanii Leevan smirked and said, "I know you can hear me, John. **Thunder Shout**!" The Danian shouted very loudly. The attack managed to hit where Arachnitor was.

The Nighlok is different he has bigger claws and is moving like a savage.

Valanii Leevan asked scared, "John? Did you use the Ultimatrix on Arachnitor?"

Yes! No you'll see my true wild side! The transformed creature said as he leaps at the danian making the ground explode underneath him.

Valanii Leevan said, "I didn't want to do this but you're leaving me with no other options! **Chorus of the Hive**!" The Mugic was about to take effect.

Arachnitor said, " **Refrain of Denial**!" This stopped the Mugic. As a result, none of Sarah's creatures were sacrificed.

Arachnitor said, "Sorry, honey. But I really want to fight all of your creatures!"

His claws glow purple.

 **Dark Sickle**! Said Arachnitor as he slashes and sends two spinning slash waves at Valanii Leevan

Valanii Leevan dodged them and said, " **Rock Wave**!" He pounded the ground and the pillars of rock formed before knocking Arachnitor down.

 **Sunderground**! Said the Nighlok as he punches the ground.

Valanii Leevan jumped to avoid the attack.

Valanii Leevan asked, "You know that attack makes you lose your Earth attacks, right?"

So what, baby, it's good you keep dodging because all of my attacks are laced with poison, it's Arachnitor 's special ability." Said the Nighlok.

Then he races and slashes Valanii Leevan.

Valanii Leevan cried out in pain, "AARGH! Well, if I go down, I'll take you down with me! **Rustoxic**!" The attack ends up rusting Arachnitor.

 **Miraculous song of rejuvenation**! Said Arachnitor

With that, Arachnitor broke free of the rust. But as soon as he did, Valanii Leevan shouted, " **Pebblestorm**!" The pebbles ended up hitting the Nighlok.

Arachnitor charges and his claws glow purple as he slashes Valanii Leevan X style coding him.

The two were back in the drome with Arachnitor turning back into John.

Sarah grimaced and said, "Man, being poisoned was not fun!"

That's why you should stay away from it. Said John as he rearranged his creatures so the back ones were up front now.

Kaz said with a frightened look, "Arachnitor was just as savage as Carnage!"

Tom decides to call John on his scanner.

John asked him, "What is it, bro?"

Why do you keep rearranging your creatures? Every time you fight with 3 creatures you put the other 3 after, why? Said Tom as the others agree wondering that as well.

Well it's simple little brother, I want all of my creatures to have a chance to battle so I can show off my guardian gear and creatures. Now it's my attack so see you." Said John hanging up on him as he spun the location randomizer

Tom shrugged and said, "Well, I can't argue with that logic. I mean, I always want to give all my creatures a chance to battle."

The others agree on that.

Jycella said, "I wonder where the next battle will take place."

The next location, Primary forest." Said the CPU.

John declared, "Infermon attacks Galin!"

They become the creatures

Galin said, "It's actually weird."

Infermon asked, "You mean the fact that you're fighting a Digimon in a Chaotic match?"

Galin replied, "There's that and the fact we're going to fight in the Digital World in a Chaotic match."

"You're right. It is weird." Said Infermon

They're flashed to battle.

Kaz said, "I wonder what the Digital World is going to be like."

I heard from John that it's a whole world all together filled with tons of creatures that can do something I can't remember. Said Tom.

Jycella said, "Well, John told me that it was filled with digital creatures."

Yeah creatures made of actual data." Said Tom.

Peyton asked, "You dudes think that Infermon's one of those digital creatures?"

Well yeah." Said Tom.

Every digimon has mon in its name, Payton." Said Jycella.

Peyton said, "Just wanted to make sure."

They watch as they see Infermon trying to pilot a Viledriver though he's having a little trouble, doing it.

Infermon said, "This is my first time piloting a Viledriver!"

Meanwhile, Galin was riding on his Mowercycle trying to find Infermon.

Galin said, "With my Mowercycle, I should be able to find Infermon soon."

Eventually Galin finds Infermon clumsily trying to make his Viledriver work.

Galin said, "Better hit him while he's still struggling. **Power Pulse**!" The attack hit the Viledriver.

The attack jams the accelerator making the Viledriver stuck and moving.

Galin said, "Better keep up the attack!" The Danian then rammed the Mowercycle into the Viledriver!

Infermon leaped out of the Viledriver before the two vehicles crashed.

Galin leaped out of the Mowercycle before the crash. After that, the Mandiblor said, "A crashed Viledriver is the least of your worries! **Flashwarp**!" The attack hit Infermon dead on.

 **Smoke Surge** said the digimon as he made his exit into the forest.

Galin said, "Can't run forever!" before giving chase.

Watch me! Said Infermon as he began leaping from tree to tree.

Galin said, " **Ektospasm**!". The attack hit Infermon and he crashed into the ground.

That's it, time to teach a lesson! Infermon digivolve to ... Diaboromon!" Said the digimon as data formed around him and in his place stood a different creature.

Galin said, "Time I made myself stronger as well! **Song of Mandiblor**!" The Mugic ended up increasing Galin's Discipline stats.

 **Cable crusher**! Said Diaboromon as his arm stretches lightning fast and smushed Galin into a tree.

Galin got up and shouted, " **Megaroar**!" Galin roared loudly and damaged Diaboromon greatly.

 **Toxic Claw**! Said Diaboromon as he jabs Galin in the chest with a poison attack.

Galin grimaced and said, "Oh crap! Better code him while I still can! **Squeeze Play**!" The Danian's hands enlarged, grabbed Diaboromon and threw him a great distance.

 **Web Wrecker**! Said the digimon as he codes Galin with a cannon blast from his chest.

The two Chaotic players were back in the drome with John turning back into himself.

Sarah said to her boyfriend, "Sorry that I destroyed your Viledriver, honey."

It's okay I was bound to wreck it anyway." Said John

Feeling bad for her boyfriend, Sarah offered, "If you want, I can ask Kaz to teach you how to pilot a Viledriver."

Yeah should've done that" said John as he gave a small chuckle.

Peyton said, "Oh man! Diaboromon sure was wicked tough!"

Yeah it was called digivolution it allows a digimon to change to a different form and gain more power." Said Tom as he remembered the thing he forgot

Kaz asked, "Is it like going Ultimate?"

Yeah, digimon have different levels, first is In training, their baby form, next is rookie, then champion then ultimate and the mega." Said Tom.

Kaz said, "Ok. Could Infermon still Digivolve if he went Ultimate?"

Infermon is ultimate level he went to mega when he changed to Diaboromon" said Tom.

Kaz said, "Actually, I was asking if Infermon could still Digivolve if he used the Ultimatrix."

Hmm maybe." Said Tom.

Sarah spun the location randomizer.

The next location Mount Pillar Reservoir." Said the CPU

Sarah declared, "Bierk attacks Mechagodzilla 2!"

John became the creature and roars as he pounds his fists together twice.

Sarah became Bierk.

Mechagodzilla 2 said, "I doubt your water attacks will seriously hurt me."

Bierk said, "That's what the Hive is for."

Mechagodzilla 2 said, "Still won't be a problem."

Sarah's really going to have to try on this one, check out John's creatures defense, 250." Said Kaz, as they watch them get transported.

Peyton whistled and said, "Dude, that is a tough defense! And if this is the second Mechagodzilla, what happened to the first one?"

Well there was a older one but this one is actually better." Said Tom as he showed them a picture of the first mechagodzilla

Kaz said, "Wow. Ulmar would be drooling if he saw that."

Yeah, and if he has the Garuda attached to him, he becomes Super Mechagodzilla. His speed is boosted and power. Knowing John he has the Garuda as his gear." Said Tom.

Krystella said, "I bet he does."

In the battle we see Bierk watching for the robot.

Bierk said, "It's a good thing I bought that Ice Cloak card from the store on Earth. It should help protect me from John's intense fire attacks."

He walks around hoping to find him, but unknown to him that deep under the water two yellow eyes are glowing, watching him.

Bierk asked himself, "Why do I get the feeling that I'm being watched?"

He looks around and sees nothing.

Bierk said, "Ok. If I were a robotic lizard, where would I hide?"

Just as he said that a silver arm grabs him and drags him down one of the pools.

Bierk shouted, " **Riptide**!" The Water attack caused the silver arm to let go of Bierk and he jumped back to the ground.

Bierk coughs as he gets the water out of his lungs, then a silver body rises from the water, super mechagodzilla.

Bierk said, "Time to use the Ice Cloak!" He summoned it and used it so ice appeared around his body to protect him.

 **Rustoxic**! Said Super Mechagodzilla as he shoots the attack over the cloak.

Bierk broke free from the rust and shouted, " **Song of Symmetry**!" As a result, Super Mechagodzilla lost some of his energy while Bierk's energy increased.

Paralyzing missles! Said Super Mechagodzilla as he fires missles from his waist and they strike Bierk making him go to the ground and can't move.

Bierk manages to turn his head towards Super Mechagodzilla and shouted, " **Rustoxic**!" The attack rusted Super Mechagodzilla while Bierk crawled away to safety.

He breaks through.

 **G-crusher**! John said as two cables launched from his arms and stab Bierk. Then they started to conduct electricity, electrocuting the danian

Despite that, Bierk still managed to remain in one piece as he shouted, " **Frost Blight**!" The attack froze Super Mechagodzilla while Bierk managed to regain his mobility. The Danian ran away out of Super Mechagodzilla's sight.

Just as Bierk got away he stopped to catch his breath.

Dang I forget how savage John gets in battle. He said.

Bierk continued, "It's a good thing my Water attacks do a lot of damage in the Reservoir."

But I doubt that will save me that last attack really hurt me." He said as he holds his wounds.

Bierk said, "I just need to plan my next move before Super Mechagodzilla finds me."

As Sarah makes her move John breaks free of the ice.

Bierk shouted, " **Hail Storm**!" The hail hit Super Mechagodzilla, knocking him back.

That's it! **Song of Stasis**!" Said John

The Mugic froze Bierk.

 **Plasma Grenade**! Said Super Mechagodzilla as he blasts Bierk to code with a yellow energy blast from the port on his stomach.

The two Chaotic players were back in the Drome with Mechagodzilla 2 turning back into John.

Sarah said, "Nice one, baby! Mechagodzilla 2 is just as intense as the original Godzilla!"

Believe it or not that mecha was made to kill Godzilla once. Now it fights along side them. He said.

Sarah smiled and said, "That's good to know.

Tom whined, "The battle's over already? We didn't even get to see Garuda!"

Jycella patted Tom on the back and said, "Don't worry, Tom. I'm sure we'll get to see Garuda some other time."

Um Tom, you said Garuda could be attached to Mechagodzilla, I think it was on his back. Said Kaz.

Tom said in realization, "Oh. Sorry. Forgot about that."

Okay last attack, my turn." Said John as he spun the location randomizer.

The next location, The cube. Said the CPU.

John declared, "Hulk attacks Odu Bathax!"

John became Hulk and spins his neck and pounds his fist into his hand.

Sarah became Odu Bathax and said with a smirk, "Looks like it's a battle between the heavy hitters!"

Hulk said with a grin, "Well, I'm the strongest one there is!"

Odu Bathax asked while cracking his knuckles, "Wanna bet?"

"How much you got?" asked Hulk.

Then they're transported.

Man, John is the master of trash talk, I mean I've seen and done my fair share of it but him. Said Kaz as he gestured to John

Tom said, "He's done trash talk for every match he's had so far."

Peyton asked, "Why do I get the feeling that a lot of destruction will happen in the next few minutes?"

Well John told me the angrier the hulk gets, the stronger he gets." Said Krystella

Jycella said, "I think it's safe to say that there's going to be destruction involved in this last battle."

And he told me the cube used to be a place that was a prison for guys like the hulk. Said Jycella.

Kaz said, "Used to be? What happened to it?"

Well peace happened. It's still used as a prison just not for them, but for the other tribesmen that think they can take on the guardians. Said Tom.

Peyton said, "That's so cool! Is there anything else we should know about the Cube?"

Well it's big and stuff, John didn't tell me anything else. Said Tom.

Kaz said, "Guess we'll have to find out in this battle."

We see Odu Bathax looking around for Hulk.

He then smells as green smoke is around the ground before he holds his nose.

Man and I thought Gloomuck Swamp smelled bad." He said.

Odu Bathax said, "Alright. Time to use one of the Mugics that I still have left. Song of Resistance!" The Mugic took effect, reducing any damage dealt to Odu Bathax from that point forward.

Odu Bathax said, "Alright. I should be ready for anything Hulk throws at me."

Suddenly a green energy blast strikes him into a wall.

Then we see the Hulk wearing armored gauntlets.

Odu Bathax got up and said, "That Mugic I just casted is gonna make it really difficult for you to take me down. **Vine Snare**!" The vines wrapped Hulk up.

Oh yeah! **Mugic Reversal**! Said Hulk. A beam of light strikes Odu Bathax

Odu Bathax snarled, "Grr! Well, at least you're still tied up!"

The Battlemaster summoned his Stingblade and blasted Hulk with it!

Hulk gets up with a growl.

Newflash babe, Mugic Reversal is a guardian mugic that cancels out any mugic power ups to its target. So you're **song of resistance** is bye bye." He said as he claps his hands and blasts the danian through a wall.

Odu Bathax got up and asked, "What exactly is this green smoke around us?"

Radiated gas. It takes gamma power to hold a gamma radiation power creature like me. Said Hulk as he walks through the busted wall.

Odu Bathax said, "I see." And with that, he punched Hulk, knocking him back.

Grrr Hulk smash bug Man! Said Hulk as he punches Odu hard!

Odu Bathax said, "You're the only one who's getting smashed!"

The Danian grabbed Hulk and threw him a good feet away.

Hulk roars and does the same to Odu Bathax except he throws him through two more walls.

Odu Bathax said, "Better make sure I stay in the battle a bit longer. **Geo Flourish**!" The Mugic healed some of Odu Bathax's energy.

Hulk don't care what bug man does! Bug man is getting smashed anyway! Said Hulk as he charges

Odu Bathax avoided the charge and shouted, " **Lavalanche**!"

The attack blasted Hulk to the ground.

Hulk begins to glow green as he roars.

Bug man hurt Hulk! Hulk rip off bug mans head! He said as he marches forward.

Odu Bathax summoned his Stingblade again and once again blasted Hulk with it, making him roar in pain.

Hulk keeps marching even though Odu Bathax keeps blasting him with his stingblade then just as he is in front of Odu he wrestles it out of his arms and breaks it in half.

No more toys, let's just smash! Said Hulk as he leaps onto the Danian.

Odu Bathax said, "Fine then! **Ash Torrent**!" The attack blasted Hulk off of him.

Hulk begins to glow brighter, with his eyes glowing.

Hulk raises his arm and slams Odu through 5 floors

Odu Bathax got up and asked, "Anyone got the number of that truck?

Hulk roars as he leaps and smashes the ground making debris fly everywhere

Odu Bathax dodged the debris and shouted, " **Power Pulse**!" The attack hit Hulk in the chest!

Hulk roars again and smashes Odu again.

Odu Bathax shouted, " **Rock Wave**!"

The pillars of rock knocked Hulk through a wall.

Hulk begins to grow.

He then growls as he charges and picks Odu Bathax up and pushes him through some walls.

Odu got out of Hulk's grip and shouted, " **Pebblestorm**!" The pebbles pushed Hulk back.

Hulk begins to grow again as he roars very very loudly.

Odu Bathax said in fear, "Oh crap. **Ektospasm**!" The attack collided with Hulk, knocking him down.

He grows again.

He then slams his hands down blasting Odu into the air as he leaps and slams Odu onto the floor. Then slams him repeatedly

Odu Bathax shouted, " **Flashwarp**!" This attack blinded Hulk temporarily, making him release his grip on the Danian.

Hulk begins to change, his body becoming black with red cracks and his hair turns silver so does his eyes.

Odu Bathax said scared, "Oh man! Don't tell me you're going Ultimate!"

Hulk simply roars as energy begins to build up.

Odu shouted, " **Delerium**!" The attack managed to hit Hulk in the face.

Hulk roars as fires a green energy blast at Odu Bathax coding him.

The two ended up back in the drome with Hulk turning back into John.

The CPU announced, "The winner of the match is MajorGuardian57."

Sarah said with a smile, "That was a smashing battle, John!"

Yeah what you saw was Ultimate Hulk but that way was natural. The angrier he gets the stronger he gets. Said John.

Sarah said approaching her boyfriend, "I'll remember that. I think you deserve a reward for beating me."

John chuckled and asked, "What would that be, Love Bug?"

What happened next surprised everyone watching. Sarah kissed John. On the lips!

They break away for air.

Didn't see that one coming.

He said.

Sarah grinned and said, "Well, you've earned it."

John composes himself.

Okay little bro it's your turn and bring your A game. He said.

Tom said, "Oh, I will!"

Peyton said with a grin, "That was amazing, dude! You were all like 'Hulk Smash!' And Sarah was yelling all the attacks she could do to bring you down!"

Yeah Hulk gets a bit uncontrollable the angrier he gets. Said John over his scanner.

Tom said, "May the best brother win, John."

Yeah. Said John.

Tom walks into the drome and the two brothers look at each other.

Sarah said, "I'll be with the others."

John nods

Let's get Chaotic! Said the two as they look at each other.

 **Next time on Chaotic guardians: battle of the majors.**

 **Will Tom finally be able to break Johns unbeaten streak? Will John finally get his codemaster match? Tune in next time to find out**


	6. Brother vs Brother

**Here it is dudes, the final battle before the Codemaster match. John vs Tom.**

We see Tom and John standing in front of each other readying their teams.

Who would've thought we'd ever face of against each other, big bro? Said Tom.

John said with a smile, "Well, we've played online matches against each other before. And we've played in real life as well. But this is our first real match here in Chaotic!"

Just remember, just because we're brothers doesn't mean I'm gonna hold back. Said Tom

John said, "Neither will I!"

 **Players lock your decks**. Said the cpu.

With the others

Sarah said with a grin, "Now this is a match that I've waited for in a long time!"

I know and after this match, John takes on Codemaster Crellan. Said Kaz

Krystella said with a smile, "I get the feeling that Tom and John will use their strongest creatures here!"

Oh, please! I know for one thing, my dudes and dudettes. John hasn't even used his more powerful creatures. If you ask me, he said saving the best for the finale. Said Payton.

Jycella said, "Well, I know Tom will definitely use Maxxor!"

Duh. Said Kaz.

 **MajorGuardian you have had a immense winning streak here in the Crellan drome, you may attack first**. Said the Cpu.

And with that, John spun the Location Randomizer.

 **The first location, the lava pond**. Said the cpu.

John declared, "Firefly attacks Dractyl!"

The two become their creatures.

Dractyl said, "I'm gonna enjoy flying circles around you!"

Firefly replied, "Well, I'm gonna enjoy frying you into a roast turkey!"

Dractyl rolled his eyes and said, "Like I haven't heard that one before!"

Let's get Chaotic! The brothers said as they flashed to the location.

Kaz said with a grin, "Firefly looks pretty badass!"

I heard from John that Firefly has a special orb that transforms him. Said Payton.

Meanwhile in the battle.

Dractyl flies around dodging the lava.

Dractyl commented, "I figured John would use Firefly in the Lava Pond. After all, he does have Fire in his name."

You know it dude. Said Firefly as he pops behind him.

 **Flame Orb**! He said as he began throwing fireballs

Dractyl blocked with his Aqua Shield.

Dractyl asked, "Did you really think I didn't come prepared for that! **Shriek Shock**!"

Dractyl launched the attack from his mouth as it hit Firefly.

Oh yeah! **Fortorch**! Said Firefly unleashing a fire tornado which Dractyl gets caught in.

Dractyl escaped the fire tornado and cried out, " **Ektospasm**!"

The attack hit Firefly in the chest.

Firefly growls as he then begins using his suits lasers.

Dractyl avoided the lasers as he shouted, " **Paral Eyes**!"

The attack managed to freeze Firefly in place as he began to fall.

Dractyl watches as Firefly falls into the lava.

Then he lands.

Now to get back to that nice cool drome. He said.

Dractyl realized something and said, "Wait a minute. It couldn't have been that easy. If I know John, he probably gave Firefly the ability to go Ultimate."

He looks as the lava begins to stir.

Then he watches as in a explosion of lava stands a new creature.

Say hello to Phosphorus. It said.

Dractyl looks in with shock.

And goodbye! Phosphorus said as he blasts Dractyl into code with a **Magma might** attack.

They ended up back in the Drome with Phosphorus turning back into John.

Tom asked, "Was that Firefly's Ultimate form?"

No. Said John as he showed John the battlegear he gave Firefly.

It's called the pyro orb. By sacrificing it and one of Fireflys mugic counters, I can transform him into Phosphorus. He said.

Tom said, "That's pretty cool!"

Peyton said, "John was on fire in that battle! Literally!"

Tom really got burned on that one. Said Kaz.

Not like John was going to make it easy. Said Krystella.

MajorTom your attack. Said the cpu.

Tom spun the Location Randomizer.

 **The next location, Everrain**. It said.

Tom said, "Intress attacks Terra!"

They became their creatures.

Terra groans a little.

I'll never get used to becoming a girl. She said before shaking her head and getting focused.

Intress chuckled and said, "It was weird for me as well the first few times."

Terra said, "Looks like it's water vs rocks."

Intress replied, "I'm defintely going to win. After all, water beats rocks everytime."

Terra said with a smirk, "That's only in the Pokemon games."

They're flashed to the location.

Sarah noticed Terra's appearance and said, "If Terra lived on Earth, she could be my little twin sister."

Payton puts on a face as he looks at them.

Hmm I kinda see it. He said

Kaz said, "Me too. I mean, your eyes look similar, you both have blonde hair, and you both wear black shirts."

Hmm, whatever they look like twins. Said Kaz

Sarah said with a smile, "Yeah. I wish I can meet her in Perim one day."

Maybe you will. Said Jycella

Intress was walking around the Everrain looking for Terra.

Intress said with a chuckle, "My Water attacks are going to be greatly boosted here in Everrain. Especially since I have a **Torrent Krinth**. Terra, on the other hand, will have her Earth attacks greatly weakened."

Think again little bro. **Flux bauble** do your stuff! Said Terra as she help a flux bauble and they were transported to the lava pond.

Intress said, "I should've seen that coming. **Song of Stasis**!"

The Mugic froze Terra in place.

Intress said, "Now to make sure she really can't move. **Rustoxic**!"

The rust hit the frozen Terra completely immoblizing her.

Intress said, "Now to hit her while she's down. **Riptide**!"

The Water attack knocked the frozen Terra to the ground.

Don't forget water attacks are weaker here. Said Terra as she broke free.

But how? Said Intress.

My armor takes battle damage done to me down by a half and it really boosts my earth attacks and mugic effects done to me, they don't last as long. Said Terra as glowed yellow and lifted two giant boulders and flung them at Intress.

Intress said, " **Frost Blight**!"

The Water attack hit the boulders, freezing them before they shattered on the ground.

Intress said with a smirk, "Good thing I have a **Torrent Krinth** to keep my Water attacks strong!"

Oh yeah, **discord of disarming**! Said Terra

This destroyed the Torrent Krinth.

Intress growled and said, " **Sludge Gush**!"

The Water attack hit Terra, making her dirty.

Intress laughed and said, "It's a dirty job. But someone's gotta do it!"

Oh yeah, so you wanna play dirty huh? Let's see how you like It? Terra said hitting Intress with a sludge gush.

And for a little added boost, **flame Orb**! She said as she blasting the gunk making an explosion that blasts Intress back.

Intress got back up and said, " **Flash Kick**!"

The attack knocked Terra to the ground.

Intress said, "I didn't even know that Sludge Gush was flammable."

Attacks can work in relation with others to make up for lack of strength. Said Terra.

Like this **pepplestorm** plus **earth shard** and you get **diamond storm**! Said Terra as she combined the attacks and pelted Intress with it.

Intress said with a smirk, "Thanks for the tip. **Sludge Gush**!"

The attack hit Terra once again.

Intress said, "Now to see if this works. **Torrent of Flame**!"

The flames hit the gunk covering Terra, causing an explosion that knocked her back.

Intress explained, "FYI, Torrent of Flame is not only a fire attack. It's also a water attack."

Lava balls! Terra said as she fired granite balls and covered them with a lavalanche and kept up the barrage

Intress cried out, " **Steam Rage**!"

The attack hit Terra, knocking her to the ground and causing steam to appear.

Here's a thing I call the **quake guillotine**! Said Terra as she makes rock pillars grow all around Intress.

Then she claps her hands together and codes Intress.

The two appeared back in the Drome with Terra turning back into John.

Tom commented, "I'm gonna be honest. Terra actually looks a lot like Sarah."

I know. Said John.

Kaz said, "Wow! I didn't even know that Sludge Gush was flammable until today."

That's John for ya he's a teacher no matter what. Said Jycella.

MajorGuardian your attack.

John spun the Location Randomizer.

 **The next location: Lair of Venom**.

John declared, "Venom attacks Psimion!"

They each became their creatures. John stood and roared.

Psimion said, "You know, John. Venom is actually more saner then Carnage."

Venom exclaimed, "That doesn't guarantee that you'll win this battle!"

Psimion said, "I know. I'm just saying."

And you'll be surprised... for what we have in store for you! Said Venom as a mouth appeared on his chest.

Psimion said in surprise, "Whoa! I did not see that coming!"

Let's get Chaotic! Said Venom as they are ported

Kaz said with a shudder, "I get the feeling that Venom's gonna be just as vicious as Carnage was!"

Well Carnage has a recklessness thing of 28, Venoms is 25. Hope John has a method to control himself. Said Krystella.

Sarah said, "Don't worry. Knowing John, he'll find a way."

Meanwhile in the battle.

Psimion walks into what looks like a hangar and looks at the black ooze all over the place.

Psimion said, "Ok. If Venom's like Carnage, he could be anywhere. Need to keep a close eye out. Thankfully, my **Vlaric Shard** will strengthen my Earth attacks."

Oh we're not somewhere, we're everywhere, brother. Said Venoms voice as it echoed.

Psimion looked around in alarm and said, "John?! Where are you?!"

A thing looking like Venoms head appear on the wall as the ooze made it.

We're everywhere and nowhere younger brother. We're Venom! It said

Psimion said, " **Pebblestorm**!"

The pebbles hit the Venom head, making it roar in pain!

It looks like We're going to have to change the rules a bit. Said Venom as it slimmed down on the wall and code formed around his wrist making a wrist band with some type of white slime inside of it

Psimion said, " **Fortissimo**!"

The Mugic made Psimion larger then Venom.

The Overworlder said, "Bring it on! I can handle whatever you throw at me!"

First off, **diminuendo**. Said Venom shrinking the monkey creature.

And second, you had best prepare for what this will do to us. Said Venom as he clenched his fist and the white slime was injected into him.

Psimion said, "You won't get the chance to test it out! **Rock Wave**!"

The pillar of rocks hit Venom, knocking him to the ground.

You were too late! Now watch! Said Venom as he began growling as he grew and his blackness started to become white.

Psimion asked nervously, "Is this a new Ultimate Form?"

No, I am no longer venom say hello to Anti Venom! Said the newly formed Venom as he stood.

Psimion backed up as he took notice of the changes.

Psimion said, " **Rustoxic**!"

The rust hit Anti Venom, immobilizing him!

Then he watches as he breaks free.

 **Peral Eyes!**

Psimion dodged the attack and shouted, " **Vine Snare**!"

The vines wrapped around Anti Venom.

 **Acid Spurt**! Said Anti Venom as he blasted acid in Psimions eyes.

Psimion screamed in pain as he wiped the acid from his eyes.

Psimion said, "You're still tied up! **Thunder Shout**!"

He roared loudly. This caused Anti Venom to be knocked to the ground.

 **Coil Crush**! Said Anti Venom as he wrapped his tongue around Psimion and crushed him into code.

The two were back in the Drome with Anti Venom turning back into John.

Tom said, "I have to admit. I didn't see that Anti Venom form coming!"

Yeah nowadays there's a real Anti Venom but back in the day, Anti Venom was created through reverse engineering the Venom symbiote. Said John.

Tom said, "That's so cool!"

Peyton said, "Dudes, that Anti Venom form was freaky!"

Yeah, John is basically the definition of freaky. Said Kaz.

Sarah said, "I have to admit. Venom actually scared me a little."

The next location: Kiru City.

Tom declared, "Gespedan attacks Flash!"

John changes and crosses his arms.

This'll be done in a flash.

Gespedan said, "We'll see about that."

Flash said with a grin, "May the Fastest Man win."

Gespedan reminded, "Technically, Gespedan isn't a man."

Flash said with a groan, "You know what I mean, bro."

Speed vs speed. Said Krystella.

Peyton said, "This is gonna be like Savitar vs Ultadur. Only more heroic."

The battle begins as both are speeding throughout the city with Gespaden trying to keep up with Flash.

Gespedan said, " **Song Of Embernova**!"

The Mugic hit Flash, making him scream in pain. Gespedan then kicked him in the back, knocking him to the ground.

Look man, there's fighting hard and then there's fighting dirty! Said Flash as he threw sand in the antelope like creatures eyes.

Gespedan wiped the sand from his eyes and summoned his Liquilizer before saying, "Why don't you chill out?"

He fired a freeze blast from the Liquilizer, freezing Flash in a block of ice.

Flash begins to vibrate as he breaks free and quickly ends this match with a vibrating fist to Gespandens chest.

The two appeared back in the Drome as Flash turned back into John.

Tom panted and said, "Man, that was a quick battle! No pun intended!"

Well the quicker I finish this, the quicker I get to my Codemaster match with Crellan. Said John.

Sarah said with a grin, "Well, that battle was over in a Flash!

Ha! Said Payton as he gave a high five.

The next location, The forest of life.

John declared, "Rhino attacks Arias!"

John changes into Rhino with a roar.

Tom turned into Arias and said, "Looks like it's a battle of the bruisers!"

Rhino said with a smirk, "But only one of us is gonna win!"

Arias smirked back and said, "It won't be you!"

They're ported to the location.

Peyton said, "Aw yeah! We got ourselves another bruiser vs bruiser fight!"

And after this, the final match. Then John can challenge Crellan. Said Kaz.

Sarah said, "I think there's a good chance that Rhino and Arias will end up locking horns."

Payton holds his head and groans at that.

Ouch. He said.

Kaz said, "There's probably going to be a lot of destruction involved like in the Hulk vs Odu Bathax battle."

Yeah said Krystella.

Meanwhile in the battle.

We see Rhino charging at Aries who dodges and he charges right through a tree.

Then the two dodge as a lightning bolt hits the ground.

Why did you scan this place during a lightning storm?! Said Aries as the rain poured down

Rhino said with a smirk, "I wanted to make things interesting!"

Arias summoned his Pyroblaster and shot fire at Rhino, knocking him to the ground. Arias then called out, " **Composition of Concentration**!"

The Mugic boosted Arias' speed before he charged super fast at Rhino, tackling him.

Arias said with a smirk, "That **Composition of Concentration** Mugic gave me a speed boost. Now I'm strong in strength and speed!"

 **Tones of Tummel**! Said Rhino as he activated the guardian mugic

Arias was hit by the Mugic. He then asked, "Was that supposed to do anything?"

Then he looks around and sees three of everything.

I forgot that takes a chunk out of a creatures stats. Said Arias remembering the mugic now

Arias said getting his Pyroblaster back out, "At least I still have my **Pyroblaster**! **Lavalanche**!"

The lava hit Rhino in the face, knocking him into a tree.

 **Allmageddon**! Said Rhino as he coded Arias.

The two brothers were back in the Drome as Rhino turned back into John.

Tom said, "I forgot that all Guardian creatures can use all four elements. At least we weren't zapped by the lightning."

Yeah I'm just glad I didn't activate my metal suit. I'd have become a Rhino lightning rod. Said John.

Well this is it. Last match. Said Tom.

Peyton said excited, "Aw man! This is gonna be an epic final battle!"

Tom spun the location randomizer.

The next location: Opto's mines.

Krystella gained a sad look at this.

Tom declared, "Maxxor attacks Captain America!"

John turns into captain America.

Tom turned into Maxxor.

Captain America told Maxxor, "Don't hold back, Tom."

Maxxor said with a smirk, "I won't. May the best leader win!"

Captain America smirked back and said, "I plan to."

They get ported with smirks.

Jycella asked her sister in concern, "You alright, Krystella?"

Krystella said, "I'm fine. It's just that the final location brings back a lot of bad memories."

Oh yeah. Her twin said remembering.

Meanwhile in the battle, we see Maxxor is sent flying as he flies into a wall as Captain America stands with his shield.

Maxxor said, " **Song of Resurgence**!"

The Mugic healed Maxxor's energy before he took out his Cyclance and zapped Cap with it.

Maxxor said, "Shocking, isn't it?"

I want this battle ended quick! Said Cap as you could hear he was angry as he threw his shield and it ricocheted into Maxxors head and back to Cap.

Maxxor complimented, "Nice throw! **Hymn of the Elements**! Grant me the power of Water Attacks!"

The Mugic ended up giving Maxxor access to Water attacks.

Maxxor said, "Sorry, John. But it's time to end this. **Almageddon**!"

Maxxor unleashed the powerful attack as it headed towards Cap!

 **Reflection shield**! Said Cap as he activated a mugic that made a yellow dome over himself and the attack is bounced back at Maxxor coding him.

The winner: MajorGuardian!

As Cap turned back into John, Tom said with a smile, "That was a nice match, John!"

Yeah but next time, don't put that location in. Said John.

As they make their way back John walks past his fans.

Tom asked John with a smile, "So, how does it feel now that you're about to have your first ever Codemaster match?"

Hmm weird but cool. Said John

They make their way to the table.

Peyton said with a smile, "Dudes, that was a nice way to end the match!"

Sarah said, "I really liked the part where Tom's own Almageddon attack ended up coding him!"

Tom said, "At least I got to try Almageddon for the first time."

Krystella said, "And you learned that Sludge Gush is flammable."

Tom said, "You bet I did! And don't worry, Krystella. I'll remember not to battle in Opto's mines again. In fact, I'm actually thinking of deleting that location from my scanner."

Krystella said, "Glad to hear it, Tom."

John's scanner goes off.

MajorGuardian you have been challenged by Codemaster Crellan, you have 24 hours to prepare yourself. Said a cpu voice as it came through.

Just as it finished they heard Klay laughing.

You're finally going to get the code kicked out of you. Said the bully.

Tom and Krystella glared at Klay.

Krystella snarled while cracking her knuckles, "Klay, you have 5 seconds to run!"

Klay got frightened and walked off.

Tom reassured his brother, "Bro, don't listen to Klay. You're gonna do fine against Crellan!"

Dude do I look worried? Said John.

Tom said, "Just wanted to be sure."

Sarah kissed John on the cheek and said, "Good luck, honey!"

alright now to get ready. Said John as he walked over to one of the trading tables to prepare.

 **This is it folks! The match we've been waiting for! John ( the pseudo codemaster) vs the codemaster Crellan. Will John win it or will his unbeatable streak finally come to an end? Tune in next time on Chaotic Guardians to find** **out**


	7. Psuedo vs Codemaster

**The time has finally come! The Psuedo Codemaster vs Codemaster Crellan.**

It's been almost 24 hours since John won against Tom. We now see him preparing for his Codemaster match.

Where do you think he is? Said Tom as he and the gang were looking for his brother.

Yo bro! Over here! John said as he was over at the machines.

Dude have you been here all night? Said Payton.

Not really. But I've been studying and thinking about all the creatures, mugic, attacks and battlegear I'll need to counter his prexxor chasm creatures and if needed the Blight. Said John.

Tom shuddered and said, "Yeah, you might want to watch out for the Blight. It may be gone in Perim now but it's still a major threat to Chaotic players in the Dromes."

Yeah. Which is why if I fight in prexxor chasm I've got to end it quick. Or just hope that it gets Crellan instead of me.

An alarm goes off on his scanner.

It's time. Said John.

Sarah kissed John and said, "Good luck, baby!"

John smirks as he heads to the Crellan drome.

As he walks inside on the other side of the drome the floor opens in front of the device to dock your scanner, and up comes Crellan.

Greetings MajorGuardian, knowing you since you're related to Tom, this match won't disappoint. Said Crellan.

John bows in respect and said, "It's an honor to meet you, Codemaster Crellan."

The honors all mine John, people say you're a pseudo codemaster. That's a great title. Now let's get ready. Said Crellan.

Outside as the two prep their battle teams we see John's fans standing.

It's all come down to this. Said Tom.

Oh who cares? That snobby big chump is finally going to experience defeat. Said Klay.

You're about to feel da feet against your head. Threatened Krystella.

 **Players! Lock your decks!**

Crellan said, "I hope you're ready, John."

I was born ready. He said as he pressed his button.

Ahh. So these are the guardian creatures I've heard about. As a sign of respect for your brother, you may have the first attack. Said Crellan.

John said, "Thank you."

With that, John spun the location randomizer.

 **The first location Hellheim forest!**

Yes! And thanks to Gaims gear. I choose gaim to attack Smildon. Said John as he became Gaim.

Crellan became Smildon.

Gaim said, "Time to show you what a Kamen Rider can do!"

Smildon smirked and said, "Just remember not to hold back!"

Gaim said, "Don't worry. I'll remember!"

 **May the battle commence!**

Then they're flashed.

Smildon is found under a tree.

Hmm, I'm going to have to place this smart. I'm in his location battling basically on his terms. But that's no reason to panic. He said.

Smildon said, "I wonder if this is how nervous Tom was the first time he faced off against me."

Tom said, "Of course I was nervous the first time I faced off against Crellan!"

He heard whooshing as he looks back to see Gaim on some kind of hover craft.

He leaps off.

He reaches down and takes off the orange lockseed.

The he pulls out a bulky orange lockseed with the initials k l and s.

Battling an actual codemaster, means I'm not gonna hold back. Then he clicks it.

 _ **Kachidoki!**_

Then a thing of armor drops from above him.

He puts it in and slice it.

 _ **Kachidoki arms! Iza itzuchi, Eh Eh Oh**_!

This is my stage now! He said.

Smildon snarled, "Not for long!"

He then tackled Gaim to the ground

 _ **Hinawadaidai DJ-Ju**_. Was heard as he pulls out a gun and blasts Smildon off of him before flipping back onto his feet.

Gaim chuckles as he spins the record on it and it plays a tune before he flips the switch to the red and fires.

A gatling blast his Smildon through a tree.

Smildon groans at that.

Another hit from that thing an I'm code! He thought.

Smildon shouted, " **Slash Claw**!"

The attack knocked Gaim to the ground.

Gaim pulls out his musou saber and flips the Dj Ju and attaches the two

Smildon charged at Gaim and slashed at him.

 _ **Lock off!**_

 _ **Lock on!**_

 _ **1, 10, 100, 1,000, 10,000, 100,000,000, 1,000,000,000,000, Muryōdaisū: Kachidoki Charge!"**_

Was heard as Gaim put the Kachidoki lockseed onto the conjoined weapon and leaps into the air.

Smildon tries to block it but to no avail as he's coded as Gaim slashed him right in two

The two of them appear back in the Drome with Gaim turning back into John.

Crellan said, "That was very impressive, John!"

Yeah. And I'm in the middle of your team. Your attack. Said John.

That is a dangerous place for both of us. Said Crellan as he spun the location randomizer

Klay said hopefully, "So that chump coded Smildon? Big deal! Crellan still has 5 creatures left!"

Tom said with a smirk at Klay? "Yeah but John still has all 6!"

Peyton said, "Gaim was pretty epic in that battle!"

 **The next location Shakree flats.**

Glektod attacks, uh that blue creature.

His name is cosmos. Said John

Glektod attacks Cosmos.

Crellan becomes Glektod while John becomes Cosmos.

Glektod said, "Let's see how you do in Shakree Flats!"

Cosmos said, "I can guarantee that I'll find a way to win before I lose Energy."

Glektod chuckled and said, "We'll see about that!"

The two are transported.

Now I just wait for him to attack me. Said Glektod

Great!

Klay said confidently, "Ha! Your stupid brother is definitely gonna lose this battle! If I remember correvtly, you lost to Crellan in Shakree Flats!"

Jycella smirked at Klay and said, "Don't be too sure, Klay! John always has a trick up his sleeve!"

This shut Klay up.

Kaz said, "This is my first time seeing an Ultraman in action. Are they like the Kamen Riders?"

Kinda, I heard that they protect people for those Kaiju guys. But I don't know why John put Cosmos on his team, he told me that guy was a pacifist. said Tom.

Sarah said, "Well, even pacifists can be pretty powerful."

They watch as Cosmos lands in front of Glektad.

First I'll start things off with **Song of Transposition**! said Cosmos.

Glektod looks around.

You missed me. he said.

Wasn't after you and now this. said Cosmos as he brings his arm up creating an almost sun like image behind him as he brings his arms down as he changed to his Corona mode, Then he brings his arms to his chest and swings them around as a arch forms around him as he's changed to his Eclipse form.

What? Said Glektod.

Now I finish this. said Cosmos as he brings his arms around is chest like an x before brings them around him as he makes a ring of energy.

He holds his arm above his head as the energy goes to it.

Cosmium Ray! he said as he thrusts the arm at Glektod who shouts as he's coded

They end up back in the Drome where Cosmos turned back into John,

Crellan said impressed, "Impressive. You managed to code Glektod before you lost all of your Energy. But I am confused as to what you did when you played **Song of Transposition."**

I used the mugic to switch your Probascar with my Spider-man so I can target Ariak. If I'm going to code Cromax, I'll need to go after him first, because of his special ability. said John

Crellan nods.

Klay said nervously, "Ok. So Glektod lost! But Crellan still has a chance!"

Peyton said with a smirk, "Stop fooling yourself, dude! We all know that John has the advantage right now!"

Klay just grumbled.

Krystella said, "That was a nice strategy using Transposition to get to Ariak faster."

 **The next location: Undertown**.

 **Spider-Man attacks Ariak!**

John turned into Spider Man while Crellan turned into Ariak.

Spidey sang, "Itsy Bitsy Spider gonna punch you in the face!"

Ariak challenged, "I'd like to see you try!"

Spidey said, "I'm not gonna try. I'm definitely gonna do it!"

Ariak looks around as they're flashed to the location.

Amazing, it looks like a city yet why is it hidden underground? he said.

Hey flying squirrel! Say hello to your friendly neighborhood Iron Spider! said Spider-Man as he landed in a metal suit.

Klay snarled, "AARGH! Does that Web Freak have to make wisecracks?!"

Sarah sneered at Klay, "Spidey has a habit of making wisecracks. Especially to jerks like you!"

Peyton realized something and asked Tom, "Major T, is Spidey related to Venom?"

Not really, Venom is a symbiote, a creature who first joined with Spider-man. But he ditched it when it started to mess with mind. said Tom

Krystella said, "But they have similar abilities."

Kaz said, "Good to know."

Back to the battle

Ariak said, "I'll gladly say goodbye to your armor!"

With that, Ariak tackled Spidey as they soared through the air.

Yeah right. said Spidey as he activates his suits spider legs and knocks the flying squirrel like creature off of him.

Ariak is sent through a stand.

He stands with smushed fruit on him and he smells himself.

Blech! What creature, uh, eats this stuff? he said.

You'd be surprised. said Spidey

Ariak picks up a fruit and said, "On second thought, I don't really want to know.

Ariak threw the fruit at Spidey, knocking him back.

Ariak said, "I haven't used Mugic yet. Better change that! **Dirge of Decrease**!"

The Mugic hit Spidey hard!

 **Song of Resurgence**! said Spidey as he healed himself.

Spider-Man stood as he webbed Ariak

Spidey walked up to Ariak and punched him in face.

Spidey said with a smirk, "I told you I would punch you in the face!"

Spidey leaps back as Ariak breaks free and activates his suits spider legs so he can adjust himself before blasting the rodent with his repulsors

Ariak said, "Nice move! But I can do better!"

Ariak then headbutted one of the spider legs, knocking Spidey to the ground.

Hey stay away from me. I don't know where you've been. said Spidey as he kicks Ariak into a store.

Ariak shakes his head as he looks around.

Jeez, who lives down here? he said as he took notice of the weird appliances.

Ariak said to himself, "My guess is that the creatures that John uses come to this location a lot."

Yep, this is also a town for some of the alien creatures who live here. It's also a place where you can find basically anything. said Spidey as he walked through the whole.

Ariak said, "Good to know."

He then threw one of the appliances at Spidey, knocking him to the ground. He then blasted the Guardian creature with his shadow attack.

FYI, this attack was used against Maxxor.

 **Tempest of Terror**! said Spidey as he summoned scary black shadow demons and sent them at the rodent creature

Ariak dodged and said, "Missed me!"

He then grabbed Spider Man and punched him, sending him into a wall.

 **Song of Embernova! Light it up!** said Spidey,

The mugic then blasted off some of the appliances until it ricocheted all over the place before trapping Ariak.

My younger brother taught me that one, dude. said Spidey

Ariak said, "Brilliant strategy! I remember seeeing your brother use this tactic against Peytonic Master."

And now taste my unibeam! said Spidey as a light on his chest began to glow as Ariak is coded with a blast that came from it.

I must admit, you're doing extremely well. I see your title " Pseudo Codemaster" wasn't just a joke. said Crellan.

Thanks, now I won't have to worry about Cromaxx coming back again and again. said John.

Klay said angrily, "Is there anything that can beat that insufferable loser?!"

Jycella replied smugly, "Nope!"

Tom said with a grin, "I'm glad that John used Embernova to trap Ariak. It reminds me of how I used it against you, Peyton!"

Peyton said with a grin, "Man, those were some good times!"

 **The next location, Prexxor Chasm.**

Probascar attacks um, what's its name? Crellan asked

John replied, "Scattershot."

Probascar attacks Scattershot. Said Crellan

Crellan turned into Probascar while John turned into Scattershot. ( he has his upgraded look)

Probascar asked the Autobot, "Did Tom tell you about what's in Prexxor Chasm?"

Scattershot replied, "If you're talking about that Blight, then yes. Tom told me about it."

Probascar said, "Good. Then you know that we need to avoid it at all costs!"

Don't worry about me, worry about yourself. Said Scattershot.

Then the two are transported.

Probascar looks around and sees he's near a downed tree that can be used as a bridge

Klay said smugly, "That puny robot might be able to handle Probascar. But I bet he can't handle the Blight."

Krystella asked with a scowl, "And I suppose you can?"

This shut Klay up since he never battled in Prexxor Chasm before.

Peyton said worried, "Dudes, I hate to say it but Klay's right. John better code Probascar before that freaky Blight appears!"

Peyton remembered the first time he saw the Blight and how it coded his Vinta.

Just as Probascar was about to step on the bridge a rocket blasted the tree to pieces.

Yo! Jumbo over here! Said Scattershot as he stood on the other side of the ravine

Probascar smirked and said, "I can still hit you from here!"

Probascar fired a blast from his trunk, which hit Scattershot, knocking him down.

On no it's the blight! Said Scattershot as he pointed behind Probascar.

What?! Then the elephant creature turned around.

 **Cyber key power**! Said Scattershot as he activated his cyber key and his launchers on his hands opened to show more weapons.

Suck on this! Said the autobot as he coded Probascar with a barrage of weapons.

That was actually smart. Playing on my fear of the Blight to make me drop my guard. Most impressive John. Commented Crellan.

John said, "Thank you, Codemaster."

Klay grumbled at John once again winning a battle.

Kaz said with a shudder, "I just hope the Blight doesn't actually show up during the match!"

The others agreed.

 **The next location, The Land of Light.**

I know this place was meant for Cosmos but, Alpha Hydranoid attacks Ursis!

John changed to the bakugan as he stood and roared.

Crellan turned into Ursis and said, "I wonder which head I'm going to attack first."

Alpha Hydranoid growled, "You won't get a chance to attack any of my heads!"

Ursis shrugged and said, "I think I'll attack the head at the center."

Get ready Crellan, because, you're about to feel the power of a Hydra! Let's get Chaotic! Said the 3 heads before they spoke together.

The two are flashed to the location.

Ursis' eyes squint as he looks around.

"Land of Light" more like land of blinding light, how does anyone see? Said Ursis as the light of the land was blinding.

A special thing for others called Sunglasses. Said Hydranoid as he stood with sunglasses on each head,

That counts as battlegear?

It does, when the gear boosts the creatures accuracy.

Klay sneered, "Your loser brother's going to have a hard time taking Ursis down when he has the Drawskin!"

Tom asked smugly, "Did you forget the attack I used to destroy the Drawskin during my match against Crellan?"

Klay said in realization, "Oh yeah. That's right."

Kaz said to Sarah, "I can't help but notice that Hydranoid looks similar to Linehalt."

Well each bakugan has 6 attributes, Linehalt was Darkus same as Hydranoid.

Let's gets this thing started! **Rot cloud!** Said Hydranoid as he destroyed Ursis' drawskin

Ursis said, "Looks like Tom taught you well. **Arbor Smash!"**

The attack hit Hydranoid's center head, causing all three to roar in pain.

Ursis smirked and said, "I told you I'd hit your center head!"

Grr! **Magma Might**! Said the Hydra as he blasted Ursis with the attack.

Ursis recovered and shouted, " **Skeletal Strike**!"

The skeleten burst out of Ursis and attacked Hydranoid's left head.

The 3 heads stand.

 **Trident! Of! Doom!** The 3 said.

Plus **Final Demolition**! They said as they unleashed 3 dark spheres that united and coded the creature.

I admit you're not like others John. You plan ahead for everything that is to happen. You also think things through before attacking. Said Crellan.

Thank you. Now it's your attack. Said John.

 **The next location, Prexxor Chasm.**

Cromax attacks Hulk.

John turned into Hulk while Crellan turned into Cromax.

Cromax said with a smirk, "Finally, I get to fight the Incredible Hulk!"

Hulk said with a grin, "Careful what you wish for!"

Cromax said, "If you thought Maxxor was tough, you haven't seen anything yet!"

Hulk grins and pounds his fists together as they port

Klay said to Tom with a smirk, "Ha! Cromax will definitely code that green moron. After all, he managed to take out most of your creatures before!"

Tom replied smugly, "Well, Cromax is the only Creature Crellan will have left. Even if Hulk gets coded, John still has his other Creatures!"

This shut Klay up once again.

Peyton said, "Dudes, I have a feeling that there's gonna be a lot of smashing in this last battle!"

Cromax growls as he sniffs for Hulk then he hears wooshing and ducks just in time for a sword to cut some of his hair.

You're gonna have to try twice as hard now. Because when Hulk is equipped with his gladiator armor he's even more powerful than before. said Hulk.

Cromax said, "That might be the case! But Cromax can't be harmed by any of your Mugic!"

Cromax then knocked Hulk's sword from his hand before punching his face.

Hulk turns and you can see him moving his jaw before spitting out some teeth.

Then he suddenly turned and backhanded Cromax through a tree

Cromax said, "We need to finish this up before the Blight arrives! **Skeletal Strike**!"

Just like before, the skeleton burst out of Cromax before tackling Hulk to the ground.

 **Gamma Clap!**

Hulks hands glow green as he claps them sending Cromax flying through more trees

Cromax got up and said, "Tiem for me to smash you!"

Cromax grabbed Hulk and threw him a good distance.

Hulk gets up and charges. Cromax charges while running on all fours.

When the two meet it sends a exposion through the air as Hulk grabs Cromax and flings him down off a cliff.

Cromax landed on the ground and got up while saying, "Good thing I wasn't coded from that fall!"

He looks up and sees Hulk falling toward him.

Cromax rolled out of the way as Hulk landed and punched him, knocking him down.

Hulk growls as Cromax does and then they feel the ground shake

Cromax said in fear, "Oh no! The Blight's here!"

The two look up and see the green blob as it roars.

Huh, kinda looks like a science project I did in kindergarden. said Hulk

Cromax said, "I'm sorry, John. But it looks like we'll have to escape from the Blight before we can finish our battle!"

Before Hulk could answer back the Blight grabbed him and pulled him in.

Cromax said in horror, "JOHN! NO!"

Klay laughed and said cruelly, "Looks like that loser finally lost a battle in this match!"

Cromax stands and then looks with confusion.

If he got eaten shouldn't we be back in the drome? he asked himself.

Suddenly the Blight began to glow green as it began to spasm.

Cromax said, "That's impossible! No Creature has survived the Blight!"

The Blight began to grow and bubble before exploding.

And standing there was a glowing Hulk with green flames on him.

Hulk roars so loud the ground shakes before bringing his fists down and before Cromax knew what happened he was code.

Winner MajorGuardian!

As Hulk turned back into John, Crellan smiled under his helmet and said, "Congratulations, John! Not only did you beat me and the Blight but you also did it without losing any of your Creatures! I think that deserves a reward. And don't worry. This one is Blight free!"

John looks down to his scanner and sees Prexxor Chasm.

Thanks Codemaster. said John as he left.

John smiles and waves as he makes his way through his fans

Klay said angrily, "I can't take this anymore! I'm out of here!"

With that, Klay stomped off.

As John made his way back to the others, Tom asked with a smile, "How's it feel to win your first Codemaster match, bro?"

Different but definitely cool. said John.

You gotta tell us, how'd you survive the Blight? said Payton.

Sarah said with a smile, "That's what the rest of us want to know too!"

Well the reason Hulk can't get sick is because of his gamma radiation. So I thought that since the Blight was a disease, his gamma would burn right through it. I just had to get angry enough to do it. he answered.

Jycella said, "That was a clever move!"

Tom said, "I can't wait to show you around Prexxor Chasm, John! I'll even introduce you to Smildon!"

I look forward to that. Well guys, all I can say after this is, one codemaster down 6 more to go. said John

Krystella asked, "So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

I don't know but maybe just spend it with you guys. said John as he puts his arms around her and Jycella.

He smiles as he looks off and sees a sunset.

 **Well there you have it. John has finally won his first codemaster match.**

 **Next time on Chaotic Guardians. John is suddenly called out to a 12 on 12 by a kid named WarbeastTamer to see who's superior, Kaiju or Warbeast, and to see who's the better summoner, a Reiyonyx or a Conjuror. Tune in next time to find out more**


	8. Kaiju vs Warbeast

**Here's the next chapter for you people! John's team of kaiju and a Reionics vs a team of Warbeasts and a Conjuror**

It had been weeks since John's codemaster match.

He'd been to Prexxor Chasm and scanned every creature and gear he could find.

Right now we see him sitting with the others.

And then he came at me and I attacked him Godzilla's atomic breath, the guy was code before he knew what hit him. Said John telling his earlier match.

Peyton said, "Dude, Godzilla and those other Kaiju sound pretty destructive. And we've seen only Mechagodzilla2!"

Yeah if anything the Kaiju are the ultimate beasts nothing else compares. Said John.

A white skinned arm holding a drink squeezes said cup crumbling it angrily.

How'd you manage to control them? Said Sarah.

Like Warbeasts, to make Kaiju more controllable you need a Reionics on your team, of course they don't take damage by their reckless levels if you don't but still in the dromes. Said John.

They nod

Kaz looked behind him, paled, and asked, "Tom, do you remember when I first met Herculeon?"

Tom said, "Of course I do. Why?"

Kaz gestured behind him and said, "Well, I think history is about to repeat itself!"

So you're saying that all other beasts are pathetic compared to your monsters. Said a kids voice as John turned and sees a white kid with a green shirt and blue pants and has red hair and glasses.

I'm not bragging but they are awesome. Said John.

Well I beg to differ, Warbeasts are the greatest and let's prove which is better in the dromes, a 12 on 12. he said

Krystella said with a smirk, "You're going to regret your words, kid! No one's ever beaten my boyfriend yet!"

Jycella said to the kid, "But why don't you tell us your name so our man knows who he's going to beat?"

Names Arnold, my screenname is WarTamer57, the Imthor drome in 3 hours. Said the kid as he marched away.

Okay, that was wierd. Said John.

I heard about him, he's just like you John he hasn't been beat yet, but in his diffence he uses warbeasts and Conjurors. That's basically what he uses 80% of the time. Said Payton

John said, "Well, he's never gone up against my Guardian creatures yet. I hope you guys are ready to see some real life Kaiju!"

What're you going to use? Said Krystella.

Kaiju and Ultraman Belial, who has a new trick up his sleeve. Said John as he smirks

John added, "Oh and expect a lot of destruction in the match."

Tom said, "Just try not to make it as long as the Mega Match I had with Peyton."

Peyton said, "Don't remind me about that, Major T."

Krystella asked Tom, "How exactly did your Mega Match end?"

Sarah said, "The Mega Match never had a clear winner. It ended after both Tom and Peyton got tired."

Ha! Said John.

John gets up as he walks over to the tables and prepares.

Later.

John is walked towards the Imthor drome with a smirk

John said, "It's time for the Kaiju vs Warbeast match to begin!"

He walks in and sees Arnold.

 **MajorGuardian you have been challenged by WarTamer57, please prepare your battle team**. Said the cpu

John put his scanner in the port and prepared his team.

Kaz asked the others, "Do you guys think we'll see the real Godzilla in this match?"

Yeah. Said Tom as a bot brought them popcorn and drinks.

This is going to be awesome! Said Payton.

Sarah said, "As long as John remembers to target the Conjurer first, he should be fine."

 **Players, lock your decks.**

Shh, its starting. Said Payton.

I feel like you're thinking this as an awesome movie. Said Krystella.

John and Arnold locked their decks as their battle teams appeared.

Arnold's team has Blasvatan and Uborann in the front lines and the others with him and Fivrath at the back

Tom and the others widened when they saw John's team.

Peyton said with a grin, "AW, MAN! JOHN HAS THE REAL GODZILLA ON HIS TEAM!"

John grins.

Since you challenged me, I attack first. Said John.

Arnold growls

John spun the location randomizer.

 **The first location, Skull island. MajorGuadian choose your attacking creature please**. Said the cpu

Kong attacks Blazvatan! Said Jack as they became the creatures. ( Kong has his legendary series look)

May the best beast win! Said Blazvatan as the two then roared

Kaz said, "Kong actually reminds me of King Kong."

That's because it is King Kong. Said Tom.

In the match we see the two titans clashed as they slammed into each other.

Blazvatan said, "I am the true beast!"

Kong snarled, "Not while I'm here!"

Then he roars as he cups his hands together and slams them into the side of Blazvatan's face.

The tornado mepedian roars as he fires at the giant ape with a green fireball and misses.

Kong then picks up a tree and slides his other hand down it breaking all of its branches.

Blazvatan asked, "That all you got, you Dumb ape?"

Kong roars as he charges and slams the tree into the warbeasts face sending him to the ground

Blazvatan got up and punched Kong in the stomach.

Kong roars as he slams both hands into the sides of Blazvatan's face making him groan as he holds his head.

Then Kong grabs his head and brings it right into his knee

Blazvatan responded by headbutting Kong.

Kong then bites him on the shoulder

The guys watching wince at that.

Tom said, "That's gotta hurt!"

Kong then grabs him and throws him into the water of a lake and then smashes into him with a diving press

Blazvatan said, "Thunder Shout!"

He roared really loudly at Kong, which got the Kaiju off him.

Kong roars as he pounds his chest and unleashes a Skeletal Strike which codes the beast.

The two reappeared in the Drome as Kong turned back into John.

John said, "That wasn't even a challenge!"

Arnold growls as he spins the location randomizer

Kaz said, "I can't believe I got to see the real Kong in action!"

The next location, Fear Valley.

Uboraan attacks the robot looking thing. Said Arnold.

Super Grand King Specter? Said John.

Arnold corrected, "Yeah! Uboraan attacks Super Grand King Specter!"

Arnold became the creature as John follows and his eyes widen.

John in the form of the creature roars as he raises his clawed and blade hands.

Uboraan said, "I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart!"

The people watching have their mouths gaping at the robot looking creature.

What exactly is that thing anyway? Said Uboraan

Specter snarled, "The creature that will win this battle!"

But how? Said Uboraan.

Because I am a fused creature created from other Kaiju and seijin. Said Specter.

What?! Said Uboraan.

The crowd watching was just as surprised as you see it on their faces.

Peyton said, "Uboraan doesn't stand a chance!"

Yeah but what exactly is Grand King made of? Said Kaz

Tom said, "It's like John said. Grand King's a fused creature made of other Kaiju and Seijin."

Alien Baltan, Red King, Gomora, Alien Mefilas, Eleking, and Alien Hipporito, all fused by Juda long ago to create Grand King. I am it's Specter form. Said Specter.

 **Let the battle commence**. Said the cpu as they're flashed to the location

Kaz said, "You're right, Peyton. Uboraan's gonna lose this battle!"

We see the two titans standing in front of each other as Uboraan unleashes as clawed arch wave.

Grand King Specter raises his bladed arm, which glows, and slices it in half.

Uboraan said, " **Cyclone Slam**!"

The Cyclone knocked Specter to the ground.

S.G.K Specter gets up and his chest lights up as he unleashes a red beam that separates and attacks Uboraan from all sides sending him to the ground

Uboraan got up and shouted, " **Lightning Burst**!"

The lightning hit Specter, making him roar in pain.

Then the warbeast charges and headbutts Specter in the chest but only falls to the ground and groans.

Ooh. Said the spectators as some wince and hold their heads.

As Uboraan gets up Specter slams his clawed hand onto him knocking him back down and then kicks him in the face sending him through some of the landscape

Uboraan got up and groaned, "I'm gonna feel that tomorrow!"

Specter roars as he charges

Uboraan dodged the charge and shouted, " **Power Pulse**!"

The attack knocked Specter back.

Uboraan used another but Specter unleashes his chest blast and breaks through the attack striking Uboraan again

Ubroaan recovered and said, " **Paral Eyes**!"

The attack froze Specter in place.

Then the cyborg Kaiju glows gold as the paralysis attack is nullified.

But that gave Uboraan enough time to attack again.

Uboraan shouted, " **Megaroar**!"

The attack knocked Specter back several feet.

Specter then roars as he raises his arms.

Seriously? Said Uboraan

Sarah said with a grin, "Uboraan's gonna get it now!"

Specter readies himself as he drags his left foot on the ground like a bull ready to charge.

Uboraan does the same

Uboraan then charged at Specter.

Specter does the same.

Time slows as at the last second Specter swerves to the right dodging Uboraan and his blade arm glows as he brings it down on the warbeast coding him.

The two reappeared in the Drome as Specter turned back into John.

Arnold snarled, "You got lucky that time!"

John shrugs as he spins the location randomizer

The next location, the rugged forest. Said the cpu

Gamera attacks Kileron. Said John

John becomes Gamera while Arnold becomes Kileron.

Gamera said, "I'm gonna have me some beetle soup!"

Kileron said, "You'll have to wait until the match is over."

Gamera asked while licking his lips, "Who said I'm gonna have beetle soup after the match?"

They're flashed to the location.

We see them standing in front of each other.

Kileron asked, "We found each other already? That was fast!"

Gamera's face goes like "really"

Really? We're giant monsters, how someone wouldn't be able to see us is impossible. Said Gamera

Kileron said, "Forget I said anything!"

He then charged at Gamera!

Gamera grabs him by the horn and flips the giant rhino beetle onto his back

Kileron recovered and bit Gamera by the arm.

Gamera roars in pain as he grabs one of Kileron's legs and bit down.

Then he began spinning around until he threw the giant beetle way up into the air until he came crashing down on the ground.

Kileron got up and said, " **Rock Wave**!"

The pillar of rock launched Gamera into the air before he crashed down hard.

Gamera growls as flames come from his mouth and he shoots a fireball right down Kileron's throat, when he was roaring, coding him.

The two were back in the Drome with Gamera turning back into John.

John asked, "How'd the fire taste? Was it good?"

Arnold growls again as he spins the location randomizer

Jycella winced and said, "Fire down the throat! Not the best way to get coded!"

 **The next location, Mipedim Oasis.**

Titanix attacks the gold dragon dude. Said Arnold.

You mean Grand King Ghidorah? Said Jack.

Yeah whatever. Said Arnold

Arnold turns into Titanix while John turned into Ghidorah.

Titanix said, "I'm gonna chomp off all three of your heads!"

Ghidorah said, "You won't get the chance to do that."

Titanix said, "Trust me. I will!"

As they're ported we see Titanix slithering around G. King ghidorah

Titanix said, "You'll be my morning snack!"

He then wrapped around Ghidorah and started squeezing him.

The three heads lean back and go forward as they blast the serpent with three big blasts of lightning sending him flying through the oasis.

Owwwwwwwwww! That freaking hurt. Groaned Titanix.

Titanix then said, " **Skeletal Strike**!"

The skeleton appeared out of Titanix and latched onto one of Ghidorah's heads.

He shines as it turns to dust.

Red lightning flies from his wings and blasted the snake.

Titanix recovered, slithered over to one of Ghidorah's tails, and bit down on it.

Grand king ghidorah flaps his wings and begins spinning around and around

Ghidorah said, "Sorry! But this is where you get off!"

Titanix losses his grip and begins to fall and he lands with a great explosion of dust.

As it clears you see him laying with his eyes spinning.

Titanix said dazed, "But Mommy, I don't want to go to school!"

Grand king ghidorah grins as he shines again and unleashes another blast of lightning and the 3 bolts unite as they strike the snake coding him.

Now that was awesome, right guys? Said Sarah as she, Krystella and Jycella look at Tom, Payton and Kaz are on the ground dizzy.

They roll their eyes as John is standing on his side

Once again, the two of them were back in the Imthor Drome with Ghidorah turning back into John.

Arnold snarled, "That was a cheap shot and you know it!"

Today's just not your day is it kid? Said John.

Peyton said, "4 Warbeasts down! 8 to go."

Tom said, "You might as well order something for us, Peyton. This match could take a while."

All ready done, bro. Said Payton as a bot brought 3 pizzas

John spins the location randomizer

 **The next location, Monster Island**.

Gigan attacks Glost. Said John

The two become their creatures.

Gigan said, "You're about to get pounded, puppy!"

Glost growled, "If anyone's getting pounded, it's you!"

Gigan said, "Keep telling yourself that!"

As they flash to the location we see Gigan sliding his blade arms together before roaring.

I've got a surprise for you, puppy. Initiate upgrade! Said Gigan as he glows.

We see his figure change as his blade are turned into chainsaws and his head changes ( He's in his upgraded millennium form)

By sacrificing my mugician, I've upgraded myself. Now you're in deep trouble. Said Gigan as he roars again.

Glost said, "That still won't save you!"

With that, he slashed Gigan's face.

He sees no mark as all he did was tilt Gigans head.

Gigan asked, "Is that it?"

Gigan then kicks Glost on his chin sending him into the air and he lands on his back

Glost then got up and tackled Gigan to the ground.

Then he howls in pain as Gigan activates the saw on his chest

Glost then shouted, " **Mega Roar**!"

The roar caused Gigan to howl in pain.

Gigan then head butts him getting him up as he brings his legs up and pushes him off of him.

Gigan asked, "Is that all you got?"

Gigan's eye glows as he fired a red beam which then spreads out and strikes Glost all over his body.

Glost shouted, " **Shriek Shock**!"

The shriek pushed Gigan back.

Gigan throws his arms to the ground as he races across the land.

Glost leaps as he dodges only for Gigan to stab his tail right into his chest dragging him.

Gigan then twirls as he throws Glost into the side of a mountain

Gigan growled, "I hoped that hurt!"

Then the plates on gigans chest move as two saws shoot out just as Glost turns.

His eyes widen as the two objects strike him across the neck coding him

Kaz said wincing, "Man, that's gotta hurt!"

Peyton asked, "Is Monster Island the home of Godzilla and the other Kaiju?"

Tom nods.

 **WarTamer it is your attack**. Said the cpu.

The two of them were back in the Drome and it was Arnold's attack.

 **The next location, Underlord city.**

 **WarTamer select your attacking and target creatures please**. Said the cpu

Arnold said, "Khorror attacks Gatanozoa!"

Hmm surprised you even know his name. Said John.

Whatever. Said Arnold

The two became their Creatures.

Khorror roared, "I'll crush you like paper!"

Gatanozoa said, "Well, I'll reduce into a smoldering pile of ash!"

Khorror admitted, "Ok, that one is actually a better threat."

Before we battle, answer me one thing? Said Khorror

Gatanozoa asked, "What's that?"

Your creatures, how can you freely move them around on the board like that? Originally that should be counted as cheating. And I hope you aren't taking this battle personally, it's just that I've grown up with Warbeasts. Always think they're the best. Said Khorror.

I didn't anyways, I thought we were just having fun. But my guardians have a special ability when you have other guardians next to them on the board, or other creatures. I call it free swap, I can move my creatures around anyway I like. Said Gatonozoa.

Impressive. Said Khorror as they were flashed into battle.

Kaz said, "Arnold's right. That free swap abiliy really is impressive."

He turns to see Payton and Tom kinda grossed out by Gatanozoa.

Man, now I don't want to eat seafood. Said Payton as he pushes away some shrimp.

I don't see what the big problem is, he's awesome looking! Said Krystella.

His head is upside down! And he looks like a cross between a snail and a crawdad. Said Tom.

Eh, to all his own. Said Kaz.

Sarah said to Tom, "Well, you and Peyton might not want to eat seafood now. But me and Jycella do!"

They grab the shrimp as on the battle we see the two monsters standing face to face.

Khorror has his snake like lower half ready around him to strike.

Gatanozoa raises up as he roars.

Khorror shouted, " **Power Pulse**!"

The attack knocked Gatanozoa to the ground.

Tentacles from the Kaiju shoot out and wrap around him and pull him down with him.

Khorror said, "I don't even want to know if this counts as a hug!"

Khorror headbutted Gatanozoa, making him let go.

Gatanozoa roars as he breaths out pitch black smoke.

Khorror coughs.

Can't see! Hard to breath! Said the Warbeast

Gatanozoa said, "That's the idea!"

Gatanozoa reaches out with his right claw and grabbed Khorror's right arm and wrapped a tentacle around his left.

Gatanozoa roar as he mouth glows purple and a beam strikes the warbeast through the chest and out of his back.

He roars as Khorror falls to the ground.

After dropping him

Khorror got up and said, "I'm not done yet! **Ektospasm**!"

The attack knocked Gatanozoa back a few feet.

Khorror tries to move but looks down as his serpent like lower half is now turned to stone and it's rising up his body.

Gatanozoa's special attack, turns his opponent to stone. Said the kaiju

Khorror said, "Well, if I'm going down, I'm going down fighting! **Megaroar**!"

The roar knocked Gatanozoa to the ground.

Khorror tries to move his arms but sees they've become stone as well.

Not cool man! Said Khorror before his entire body was turned to stone.

Gatanozoa said as he approached Khorror, "There are so many ways I can code you now that I can't make up my mind."

I think I'll go with a classic smashing! Said Gatanozoa as he leaps into the air and codes the warbeast with a body slam

Peyton said, "Dudes, that stone attack is even more dangerous than a Paral Eyes attack."

They nodded in understanding

Back in the Drome

Arnold said, "Man, being turned to stone really sucked. I hope that never happens to me in Perim!"

You and me both. Chuckled John

The next location, Glacier planes.

Rodan attacks Ere. Said John.

Dec 23, 2017The two became their Creatures.

Rodan said, "Looks like it's a battle of the flying Creatures!"

Ere hissed, "But only one of us will prevail!"

Rodan said, "May the best flyer win!"

Dec 23, 2017The two roar/screech as theyre ported.

I'd bet you guys 10 bucks John will attack Ixxek with Godzilla. Said Tom.

I'd take that bet. Said Kaz and Payton.

Well I'm with Tom. Said Sarah as Krystella and her twin nod in agreement.

But why'd you think that? Said Kaz.

Dinosaur vs dinosaur. Said Tom very simple.

Krystella said, "Good point. It's about time we see a flying Creature in this match."

We see Rodan and Ere flying as the two clash before breaking apark ( like Gigan and mothra did on the final wars movie)

Is Rodan burning? Said Tom as he noticed some of the ice around the monster began to melt.

Of course, it's Fire Rodan. Said Kaz.

On the battle we see the two fire beams at each other striking themselves and the places around them

Ere hissed, "You will be my evening snack! **Lightning Burst**!"

The lightning hit Rodan as he started to fall to the ground.

The giant pteranodon flips as flies into a chasm.

Not getting away that easy! Said Ere as he gave chase.

Rodan laughed as he asked, "Who said I'm trying to get away?"

Rodan turns and spits Slime into the flying snakes eyes.

Then he turns and flies outside the Chasm and began blasting it.

As soon as Ere got the Slime off of his eyes he gasps as he looks up and sees all the rocks.

He began dodging as many as he could but a giant pile of them got him coding him

Arnold spins the location randomizer.

 **The next location, the Riverlands**.

Gaffat-ra attacks Baron von ugly. Said Arnold talking about Destroyah.

Its Destroyah. Said John.

Arnold said angrily, "Hey, I don't know all the names of your Kaiju, alright? Anyway, Gaffat-ra attacks Destroyah!"

Geez, whatever. Said John.

They touch their cards

The two of them became their Creatures.

Gaffat-ra asked, "How exactly did Destroyah get his name?"

Destroyah said, "You'll find out soon enough."

Gaffat-ra said sarcastically, "Sure I will."

Does that Beast remind you of a mummy? Said Tom

Peyton replied, "Major T, I've seen Gaffat-ra dozens of times. Of course he reminds me of a mummy."

They flinch as a loud explosion went off in the battle when they weren't looking.

Destroyah is in front of a mountain as Gaffat charged and he dodges.

Then the mummy like warbeast got his head stuck.

Gaffat-ra got his head out and yelled, " **Fearocity**!"

The attack knocked Destroyah to the ground.

Then the Kaiju reached out with his tail and hooked it onto the warbeasts neck as he saved himself using his wings and flips. Flinging the warbeast through the air and he crashes, hard!

Gaffat-ra recovered and said, "You won't win that easily! **Delerium**!"

The attack hit Destroyah, causing him to become dazed.

Destroyah growls as his horn glows.

What are you - said the warbeast as Destroyah breaths out a purple beam and dodges.

He looks back and gasps as the mountains trees just writhed and die.

Destroyah snarled, "The next one will hit your chest!"

Sure enough when he fired again it did hit his chest.

Gaffat-ra falls to his knees.

Amazing how quickly the damage of a oxygen destoryer can do? Isn't it? Said Destroyah

Gaffat-ra said, "I'm not going down without a fight! **Telekinetic bolt**!"

The attack knocked Destroyah back several feet away from Gaffat-ra.

Gaffat gets up and shakes his head as his vision began to get blurry

Gaffat-ra said, "Looks like I'm about to get coded any minute now. At least I went down fighting."

He can see as Destroyah lowered his head and charged as his horn glows and he gets coded.

The two of them reappear in the Imthor Drome as Destroyah turned back into John.

Arnold said, "So that's what it feels like to have your insides destroyed."

John nods.

He spins the location randomizer.

Kaz said, "It must've brutal having the inside of your body disentegrated."

The other two guys shiver as they think about it.

 **The next location, The forest of life**.

Giganto Zetton attacks Gintania the forgotten. Said John.

For the eighth time that day, John and Arnold became their creatures.

Giganto Zetton said, "I hope you're having as much fun as I am right now!"

Gintania snarled, "You may have beaten my other Warbeasts. But let's see you hold your own against Gintania

Zetton said, "I guarantee that Gintania's going to be defeated like all the others

They're flashed.

John's going to have to try hard on this one, Arnold has the advantage on this one, Gintania can fly. Said Sarah.

Peyton said, "And Gintania's actually one of the more tougher Warbeasts!"

And Zetton is slower than gintania. What's John thinking? Said Kaz.

On the screen they watch as Gintanai is flying around the Kaiju blasting him with fire.

Gintanai laughed and said, "I can see that your Kaiju is slower then Gintanai. You really picked the wrong Creature this time!"

Inside Zetton we see John smirks.

He has no idea how wrong he is. I just need to hold on long enough for it to happen. He thought

Gintanai shouted, " **Thunder Shout**!"

The shout knocked Zetton into a couple of trees

The giant bug like form of Zetton gets up and roars.

Gintanai flies down and picks him up before he drops him.

Gintanai laughed and sneered, "I hope you had a nice fall!"

He looks down at Giganto Zetton who now is grey.

What the? Said Gintanai

The shell around Giganto Zetton began to crack as yellow light shines from the cracks.

Gintanai shouted, "Whatever you're planning isn't gonna work! **Lightning Burst**!"

The lightning hit Zetton, destroying his shell.

An explosion of yellow light appears as Gintanai covers his eyes.

 **Zeeeeet-Toooooon**.

A new figure appears from the light.

I chose the right creature, I just needed to run out the clock until Giganto's evolution happened. Said Zetton.

Gintanai said, "That still won't help you! Inferno Gust!"

The fiery wind hit Zetton, burning him a bit.

He pushes the fire away.

I am now, Hyper Zetton! Said Zetton as he then did the signature Zetton sound.

Gintanai said taking flight, "Well, you still can't fly!"

Zetton suddenly disappeared,

Huh? Said the dragon.

He turns around and sees Hyper Zetton behind him.

Surprise! Said Zetton as he punched Gintanai in the face sending him to the ground as smoke explodes through the forest.

Hyper Zetton makes a gesture as wings and a tail came from his body

Gintanai recovered and shouted, " **Cyclone Slam**!"

The cyclone lifted Zetton into the air.

Zetton disappeared again as he reappeared above Gintanai and fires two fireballs from his chest

The attack hits the dragon hard!

Gintanai snarled, "You got lucky that time!"

Zetton began disappearing and reappearing all around Gintanai landing blow after blow on him.

Gintanai eventually managed to grab Zetton by the throat.

Only to have him teleport away.

He turned just enough to see Zettons tail come right at him before he's coded by being stabbed by the pointy appendage

Arnold spins the location randomizer

Sarah said in amazement, "I have to be honest. Even I didn't see that new form of Zetton's coming!"

Well John said he was going to show brand new guardian themed things this morning but Arnold stopped him before saying anything. Said Tom

Jycella said, "Looks like Zetton's new form was one of them."

 **The next location: Kiru City**.

Ninren attacks the chimera looking thing. Said Arnold

John said, "I think you're referring to Ex Tyrant."

Arnold corrected himself, "Right. Ninren attacks Ex Tyrant."

Arnold becomes the Owl like Warbeast and gasps as does the others watching as John became the Kaiju and roars as he gets on his back legs and kicks out the front like a horse.

Let's get Chaotic! Ex style! Said the ex version of tyrant.

Ninren asked, "Why do you call this one Ex Tyrant?"

Ex Tyrant said, "That's a story that's best explained for another time."

Ninren said, "Ok. I was just asking."

They're flashed to the location.

John told me that an ex Kaiju is one who's power has been raised to their possible limit. Said Tom.

Why does that thing remind me of Frankenstein? Said Kaz.

Peyton asked Tom, "Is that how Ex Tyrant got his name?"

Well that's why but why is that? That thing looks like you stitched monster parts together. Said Tom.

Sarah said, "Ex Tyrant actually looks like an amalgam of various monsters."

In the battle we see the two going at it as they destroy some of the buildings attacking each other.

But Ninren's attacks are hitting Ex tyrant more.

Ex tyrant then sneezes making Ninren fly away.

Man, Ex tyrants energy is way down for a Kaiju. John must've scanned him when he was sick and didn't even realize it. Said Tom.

Ninren said triumphantly, "Looks like I've got you beat this time! **Inferno Gust**!"

The firey tornado knocked Ex Tyrant into a building.

The Kaiju sneezes again.

Got only one shot, hope I'm lucky. Thought John as he activated his gear, a flux bauble.

Flux bauble do your stuff! Said Ex tyrant as it spins and they're transported.

The moon?! You sent us to the moon?! Said Ninren.

Ex tyrant gets up.

No, this is the shadow zone, more specifically it's moon. The sun doesn't shine in this zone hardly ever. And it gives me an added boost to do this! Said Ex tyrant as he glows purple.

The his back part of his body opens up like an egg and out came a different tyrant.

Say hello to Ex tyrant 2! Said the newly formed monster as he now looks like a skeleton.

But how? Said Ninren

Kaz said in shock, "That's actually a good question!"

Easy, this zone is in relation to the Kaiju graveyard. It's energy and the fact that Tyrant was formed from the merging of lost souls gave him the increased power. You can't code me here, in this world I'm like a vampire, minus the bloodsucking thing. My only weakness is the light of the sun. And it doesn't shine here that often. It takes weeks maybe months for it to go full cycle here. And just yesterday it set. Said Ex tyrant II

Ninren said, "Well, I'm not just going to give up just because I can't code you! At least I won't have to feel bad about fighting you while you're sick."

With that, Ninren charged at Ex Tyrant II.

The skeleton like monster takes a giant breath of air as its stomach bulges and breaths out a giant blast of purple flames covering the owl warbeast.

The one attack alone sends him to the ground.

Ninren got up and yelled out, " **Lightning Burst**!"

The attack zapped Ex Tyrant II.

The attacked merely tickles him.

The monsters stomach opens and he expels purple gas the covers the owl monster and freezes him solid.

Ex Tyrant II said chuckling, "Chill out, dude!"

Then he points the bludgeon like arm and points it at him as a sort of anchor shoots out and stabs the frozen warbeast and sends him into the air as he whips him around before slamming him into the ground shattering and coding him.

The two reappeared in the Imthor Drome with Ex Tyrant II turning back into John.

Arnold said, "Next time, warn me when your Creature is sick! I felt really uncomfortable fighting you at the beginning of that battle."

I didn't even know he was sick. Said John as he spins the location randomizer

Peyton asked remembering his sick Tangath Toborn, "How come all Creatures are stronger when they're sick?"

Fight or flight response? Said Tom as he shrugs.

Well it was a giant monster. Said Kaz as he added in.

 **The next location, Rog-Snag Bog**.

Godzilla attacks Ixxik. Said John.

The two become their creatures.

Godzilla said, "Looks like it's dinosaur vs dinosaur."

Ixxik said, "You're going to have a tough time against Ixxik. After all, he's a Creature from the past."

Godzilla shrugged and said, "I've faced guys as tough as Ixxik. And they lost too."

Let's get Chaotic! Dino style! Said the two as they roared.

Tom said with a grin, "I knew it! Looks like I win the bet!"

The guys groan as they give money to him and the girls.

The two battling roar at each other as they attack.

John, watch out for the pits! Said Tom.

Kaz asked, "The pits?"

Don't you remember those quicksand pits or whatever I sank into during the fight with Hotekk? Said Tom.

Kaz said, "Oh yeah! Now I remember!"

Ixxik roared, " **Megaroar**!"

The roar knocked Godzilla into one of the quicksand pits.

Godzilla roars as he gets out of them.

I'm ending this fast. Said Godzilla as everyone watching as he sacrificed Rodan.

We see a projection of Rodan appear as it turns to sparkles and Godzilla absorbs them

Ixxik said, "You sacrificed one of your Creatures! But it still won't save you!"

Ixxik then knocked Godzilla to the ground with his tail.

Godzilla's spines glow red as he fires a fire spiral sending the dinosaur roaring in pain as he's send flying.

Ixxik got up and roared, " **Thunder Shout**!"

The attack sent Godzilla flying.

Then the dinosaur gets coded as Godzilla shot another fire spiral at him.

Now the final match. Said John as he goes back to normal.

Conjuror vs Reionics. Said Arnold.

John asked, "Before that happens, do you want to know how I sacrificed Rodan?"

Special ability I know. Said Arnold.

John said, "Exactly!"

Kaz said, "That's like Takinom's special ability."

Don't touch that randomizer. Because I'm activating the ability of Belial's gear, the ring of transportation. You see by sacrificing it I can choose 5 of your locations or mine and decide the next battle location. Said John.

 **You are correct. The location decks have been unlocked**. Said the cpu as five cards from his deck and Arnold's came in front of him and he began to think

Peyton said, "Reminds of Song of Futuresight and H'earring's special ability."

Eventually John chose a location.

 **The next location, the Riverlands**.

Belial attacks Fivarth. Said John.

Expect another surprise in this next battle, my friend. Said John as he became Belial

Arnold became Fivarth and said, "I have a surprise up my sleeve as well."

Belial said, "Whatever you've got, I've seen worse."

They're flashed to the location as they stand in front of each other.

Show me your special surprise, oh wait let me guess, you're going to try and use your fortissimo mugic to make yourself grow and try to squash me? Well news flash I can grow too if that's what it is. Said Belial.

Fivarth said, "There's that and I'm going to use my Dimenuendo to shrink you. **Fortissimo! Dimenuendo**!"

As Fivarth grew, Belial shrunk. Fivarth then grabbed Belial and threw him a good distance away.

Only for said Ultra to flash back and grow back to normal.

Now it's my turn. He said as he pulled out a device and two capsules with a carrier.

What are you? Said Fivarth as he went back to normal.

Belial chuckles as he activates the capsules inserts them and scans them.

 **FuSiOn RiSe**!

Belial is surrounded by black smoke as everyone watching freaks out and does spit takes.

The capsules turn into two Kaiju, Five king and Zogu ( Second form)

 **Five king, Zogu ( second form)!**

Belial then breaths them in as they became smoke.

 **UlTrAmAn BeLiAl: ChImEraBeRoS!**

Belial's body became bulky and more monstrous as he grew wings, claws and red spikes.

Belial roars a roar that's a fusion of the two Kaiju as his voice deepened with it, and he flares out his wings.

Fivarth makes sounds of fear as he looks at him.

With that, Fivarth ran away and turned invisible.

Only to be blasted and hit by the shockwave of said blast sending him flying.

This is the new power of the guardians, new gear, new creatures, new forms, new everything. Said Belial

Fivarth recovered and said, " **Delerium**!"

The attack knocked Belial back.

Belial roars as he breaths fire and codes him.

 **The winner: MajorGuardian**!

Nice match. Said John.

Arnold said with a smile, "Thanks. I guess I have a long way to go before I can beat a Guardian Creature."

Well if you don't care I can drop some pointers. Said John as he puts a arm around his shoulders and they walk out and past the others.

Well that's the last of John we'll see today. Said Sarah.

Peyton said with a grin, "That was a badass match! We got to see so many Kaiju all at once!"

Yeah. Said Tom.

 **Well that's it for today folks, John makes a new friend and shows off his newest creatures and gear.**

 **Next time on Chaotic guardians!**

 **A young relative and in a way apprentice to John comes to Chaotic and she's excited! Meet Sophia Majors, John and Tom's little cousin . She uses the guardians too, will she be as good as her cousin? Will she win her first match? Tune in next time to find out my friends!**

 **Also my favorite viewers out there I hope you have a great thanksgiving.**

 **Also why I haven't done my stories is 1** **) I've stopped doing some of the older ones but keep them around because a certain someone wouldn't stop whining until I brought them back. 2) I've had a major case of writer's block. And 3) Nicochan quit being my co-writer. So people stop complaining about updates, please.**


End file.
